What If?
by weasleyandtaylor
Summary: What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?............ What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it’s a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!
1. Voldemort Goes Down!

**WHAT IF?**

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!!)

**Voldemort goes down!**

James Potter sat on the floor playing with his baby son – Harry James Potter – he was the cutest little thing he had ever seen! That mop of thick black (untidy) hair, those big green eyes, the boy sure was gonna be a heartbreaker when he was older!

"Harry guess what! It's your birthday little man!" grinned James "You are one years old today. In ten years time, you'll be grown up and headed off to Hogwarts!"

"That's a bit of a while yet love!" exclaimed a voice behind James.

James turned round to see his beautiful wife Lily (Lils as he called her) standing at the living-room door with her hands on her hips.

"He's only just turned 1 James; don't start packing for him to leave for Hogwarts just yet!"

James stood up and walked over to his wife, leaving Harry to look at all the big, wrapped presents, he was gonna be opening soon. He wrapped his arms round her waist and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Don't worry I won't be packing him off anywhere anytime soon babe" He looked into her big green eyes, the ones Harry had clearly inherited, and noticed they were swimming with tears. "What's the matter babe, aren't you happy here? We have our beautiful baby boy, this gorgeous house, and of course, each other!"

"Oh it's not that James! It's just Voldemort is still at large, and you know he's killing "mudbloods" left, right & centre, what if I'm next James? What if he kills me, I don't wanna leave you any Harry all alone!!"

"Love don't worry about Voldemort, we have the Order out there, keeping an eye on him, what he's up to and we have Sirius as out secret keeper – he's my best friend Lily, he'd never tell Voldemort where we lived, I know he'd die for me, rather than sell me out!"

"Oh I know I'm just being silly James, but it just scares me sometimes, thinking about you two alone, me not being able to raise my son" And on that last note Lily burst into tears.

James pulled her over to the couch, sat her on his knee, and rocked her back and forth until she had clamed down.

"Please don't worry! I promise you nothing will ever happen to you, nobody will ever harm you!"

"You don-" Lily began when a sound came from the front door.

"Hellooooo anybody home – I'm here to wish my favourite godson a Happy 1st Birthday!" Sirius Shouted as he walked in the house. "Oh dear, what's wrong Lily Flower?"

"Nothing Sirius, nothing, just upset over nothing, that's all. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks" Replied Sirius as he walked over to his Godson, picked him up and started singing Happy Birthday to him.

Harry replied with a big grin, he adored his Uncle Sirius, just as Sirius did him.

"Guess what lil man – I've got a special present just for you!"

Sirius gave Harry to Lily while he went to his motorcycle outside and got the neatly wrapped present he had bought him. He handed Harry the package, who immediately started ripping at the paper on it, however his mother had to help him open most of it, he was too excited and got overworked trying to do it. As the paper came off the package, Lily's face dropped.

"Sirius!!! What the hell? YOU BOUGHT MY SON A BROOMSTICK…A REAL ONE…THAT CAN ACTUALLY FLY, DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS FOR A **1** YEAR OLD?"

"Relax Lily Flower, it moves like 5 inches off the ground!!" Sirius replied back, careful not to shout at her…he was scared she would hex him…she was great with a wand…really knew how to hex someone…and mean it!

Harry, however, was already on the broomstick flying round, James had put him on while his wife and best mate had argued about the VERY COOL toy. Harry's face was a picture! He was soo happy with the broom, and you could tell he was a natural on it. "Just like me" James thought.

Lily turned round at the sound of her giggling son, and almost died of shock!

"James, please watch him, make sure he doesn't fall off, please. Don't let him fall"

"LILY!! He's about an inch off the ground, his feet are still touching the carpet!!"

Lily started laughing, realising she had overreacted.

………………………………………………………………………………………

2 hours later, and the potters were saying bye to Sirius as he took off on his motorbike (a flying one!!) Harry watching in amazement as he flew away.

"NUNCLE SIWIUS!!" Harry yelled

"Harry!! YOUR FIRST WORDS!" Squealed Lily in delight

James looked on in amazement, his son had just said his first words…and they hadn't been Mama or dada, it was "Nuncle Siwius"

"Why is Sirius so bloody special" muttered James hoping Lils wouldn't hear, but of course she did.

"James Potter, your son has just said his first words, be more happy, it doesn't matter what they were!!"

"Sorry Lils"

The Potters headed back inside, gave Harry a bath, and got him into some pyjamas , then went downstairs with him so he could open his presents before he went to bed.

Harry got colouring books, stories his mum and dad could read to him about famous wizards and witches, and building blocks. He was sitting playing happily on the living-room carpet, his mum and dad cuddled up on the couch watching him, when there was an almighty bang on the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cried James

Harry started to cry, Lily went over to comfort him, while James got the door. It was Sirius again.

"Sirius what the hell is the matter?" James shouted, seeing the distressed look in his best friends face.

"Nuncle Siwius!!!!!" Harry was crying in the background, Sirius went over and took him, cuddling him, while telling Lily and James what was wrong.

"It's Peter. He's gone to the darkside. He's joined….Voldemort." Lily gave out a little scream.

"Not Peter, he was a friend!"

"I know, but that's not the worst of it…I'm afraid. Yesterday, I went to Peter, I asked him to be your secret keeper. I thought he would be the last person Voldemort would go to, to find out your whereabouts. It turns out I was wrong. I feel for sure Peter has told him where you are, we have to leave immediately!!"

"Oh god, this can't be happening, James, its coming true, everything I was worried about it's coming true!"

"Sirius, go upstairs and get Harry's bag, put clothes, nappies, anything we will need in it. Lily you come with me." Lily didn't budge. "Please Lily, we have to move now!"

But it was too late. Sirius started yelling for Lily to take Harry upstairs.

"HE'S HERE, GET HARRY OUT OF THE WAY!"

Lily took her son, and ran for the stairs, hiding in the invisible shelter they had made, putting a silencing charm around them as Harry cried.

"Shh baby, Shh everything's gonna be alright" soothed Lily.

Lily could hear shouting downstairs, and then piercing screams. She didn't know what the hell was going on.

Moments later she heard footsteps coming into the bedroom. She didn't know who it was.

"Please let it be James, please let it be James" she prayed.

"Lils?" "Lils where are you?"

Lily removed the silencing charm.

"What's your name?"

"James Potter"

"Who was my favourite teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Oh James it really is you!" She jumped out of the shelter, Harry now asleep in her arms. "I've never been so scared! What happened, where's Sirius?"

"He's letting Dumbledore know what's happened. He's gone Lils….Voldemort's gone!"

"What? How?" Gasped Lily

"I don't know, it must have been mine and Sirius's power together, we must be strong together"

"Oh thank god!"

With that she fell into James arms and cried silently. These were happy tears though…happy tears, because it was over. It was all over!.


	2. Death Eaters

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!!)

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Last time on What If?**

With that she fell into James arms and cried silently. These were happy tears though…happy tears, because it was over. It was all over!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**2. Death eaters!!**

Lily & James lay in bed the next morning, cuddled up together, talking about their future and what the world would be like without Voldemort going around killing people.

"I still can't believe Peter would do that to us." Sighed Lily "He was supposed to be our friend. James, I know Voldemort has gone, but what if Peter tries something?"

"Lils, come on" Laughed James, "It's Peter! What's he gonna do to us?"

"I don't know James, but you don't know what Voldemorts taught that little rat! And what about the other death eaters James? Dumbledore said last night that nobody had been able to find anyone that might have had anything to do with Voldemort! What if they're still at large? They could carry on where he left off!"

"Lils, nobody is gonna carry on where he left off ok, he was too powerful, nobody but Dumbledore is that powerful, and the other death eaters will never have the strength to go up against him! They are all just going to go back to their pathetic little lives, thinking that they are something special when clearly…..they ain't!"

Just as James finished speaking, there was a cry from the next room. Harry was awake. And hungry.

"James, it's your turn to get up!"

"Oh come on Lils, don't I deserve a rest? After all I did help defeat Voldemort last night!"

"HEY! You can't use that excuse to get me into bed, and to get a lie in! Now go get your son, he needs fed!"

"Fine, fine."

James got out of bed, put on some jeans and went and got his son.

"Hey there lil man, you ok? You a bit hungry?

"Nuncle Siwius!!" Was Harry's reply to James.

"Sorry little man, not Nuncle Siwius, just plain old dad."

"Dada, me hungwy!!"

"LILS!!!!"

Lily came running into the room

"What's wrong? Is it Harry? Is he ok?"

"Harry just said Dada!!"

"James! You got me in a panic because your son said Dada!"

"Mamy"

"HARRY!! Oh you clever little boy!" Squealed Lily

Lily took Harry out of James hands and hugged him so much James had to pry him out of her hands before she squeezed the poor child to death.

"HUNGWY!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Err…James…my sons hungry…go feed him"

"Oh, so now he's your son, but when he's got a dirty nappy, or is screaming in the middle of the night…he's mine."

"That's the general idea…yeah.."

The potters made their way downstairs, James getting Harry's breakfast ready as Lily made bacon & eggs for her and James.

As Lily sat down at the kitchen table, an owl came soaring in the kitchen window, holding a paper in her claws, expecting a knut before she even thought of handing over the paper.

"James, pay the owl please"

James got money out of his wallet, and placed it into the owls pouch. The owl, now happy she had been paid, dropped the paper in front of Lily, and flew back out the window.

Lily opened up the Prophet, took out the quidditch pages and handed them to James. Here you go honey…the only bit of the paper that actually interests you."

"Oh thanks Lils. WOW the Chudley Cannons won again! Good season for them!"

Lily rolled her eyes…men and quidditch! What was the deal with that game? It was soo boring!

Lily turned the paper back to the first page and nearly choked on her eggs.

"Lils what's the matter?"

Lily held up the paper so James could see the front page.

"DEATH EATERS PREPARE UPRISING….PETER PETTIGREW LEADER!"

Read the headline of the prophet.

James started to laugh, at the thought of Peter Pettigrew being a leader of an evil uprising, seeing the look on Lily's face though, he thought he had better stop.

"Oh come on Lils, you honestly don't think this is true? It's Peter for gods sake, when has Peter been the leader of anything?"

"Like I said earlier James, we don't know what Voldemort has taught Peter!"

Lily read the article over and over again. The words sinking in. It wasn't over at all. It was truly just the beginning. The death eaters would surely want revenge on the people who killed their master. James & Sirius.

"Oh god, Sirius!"

"What about him Lils?"

"James, if this is true the death eaters are gonna want revenge on you two, please just go and make sure he's alright? And bring him to stay here, please?

"Ok, ok, but you know he isn't gonna like this right Lils?"

Lily nodded, but still made James go and check on Sirius. Lily went and got Harry dressed for the day.

"Nuncle Siwius" Harry squealed in delight

Lily turned round, and there was Sirius standing against the doorframe, looking a little, annoyed.

"Oh Sirius, thank god you're ok!"

"Relax Lily Flower, and please…..don't tell me you believe that prophet story?"

"Well Sirius, we never wanted to believe Voldemort was at large, and he was. There's a chance it could be true!"

"NUNCLE SIWIUS!!!" Shouted Harry, now getting upset his Uncle hadn't come straight over to him.

"Oh sorry lil man, I wasn't ignoring you, I promise."

Sirius went over and picked up his godson. Now dressed in cute little jeans and a t-shirt. He took Harry downstairs, Lily following, not knowing what to say. There was a chance this could be true. And, if it was Lily was right. The first people they would go after were James and himself.

Lily walked into the living room, to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Questioned Lily.

"Lily my dear, I think you are old enough to now call me Albus, as you have left school and all. And in response to your question, I have come here about your safety. I have read the prophet, as I'm sure you have, and I am worried that the death eaters are in fact preparing an uprising. I need you to go to a safe house. All of you. Yes you too Sirius. We all know, if this is going to happen, you two" He pointed at James & Sirius "will be the first people they want revenge on."

"Where are we too go?" Lily asked

"We have a house, I however can not reveal the location, not here, we will go somewhere private, where I know no one can be listening. The school, if you will all apparate to my office."

Five minutes later, everyone was standing in Albus' office at Hogwarts. Including the whole Weasley family.

"Molly? Arthur? What are you doing here?" Asked Sirius

Dumbledore cleared his throat with a small cough, and everyone was silent, looking at him to find out what was to happen next to them and their families.

"You are all to go to the same safe house. It is a big house do not worry. You will all fit there, but I do believe it is best you all leave your homes as if this uprising is happening, it will be you that are in the most danger."

Molly and Lily started to whimper. James hugged Lily, as did Arthur with Molly.

"Please, ladies calm down, try not to scare the children. This is for the best and we will have the whole Order looking out for you. I promise you now, nothing will harm you. Now, shall we proceed to the safe house, there will also be an Order meeting here. Just step into the fire and shout **12 GRIMMAULD PLACE. **Sirius, James, could you please give Arthur and Molly a hand with their children too?"

Sirius and James went over to Fred & George taking one of their hands each and stepping into the fire with them. Lily went with Harry, Molly with her youngest Ron, Bill (the oldest Weasley) with Dumbledore and Charlie (the second youngest) with Arthur. (Molly is only just pregnant with Ginny)

Everyone arrived at the house safely.

"Sirius, this is your old house, ain't it?"

"Yeah, when my mum died I got it, as poor old Regulus is now dead too."

"Now, if you take the children up to rooms, they are all equipped with everything you need, beds, cots, toys, and then can I ask the adults to come back down for the meeting with the rest of the Order."

Everyone started making their way upstairs, to different rooms. Leaving the kids in them to get settled and play with toys, or in Harry & Ron's case, to sleep. Then, Sirius, James, Lily, Molly & Arthur made their way back down to the kitchen for the meeting.


	3. The Order

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!!)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Last Time on What If?**

Everyone started making their way upstairs, to different rooms. Leaving the kids in them to get settled and play with toys, or in Harry & Ron's case, to sleep. Then, Sirius, James, Lily, Molly & Arthur made their way back down to the kitchen for the meeting.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**3. The Order**

The Potters, the Weasleys and Sirius entered the kitchen to see all the members of the Order standing there. Lily tried to smile, however did not manage it, she was still very upset after everything that had happened. James & Sirius however, were grinning widely, having just noticed their best friend Remus Lupin.

"Moony, old boy, how you doing?" Sirius shouted, while walking across the room.

"Oh thank god you three are ok! How's Harry James? Is he ok?" Remus asked his friend, very worried about the poor boy.

"Don't worry Remus, he's fine."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when it happened, but it was a full moon, and I never found out until quite late the next day, by that time, Dumbledore had owled all the members of the Order to let them know that you were being moved."

"It's ok Remus, don't worry, we were fine, worried about you of course!"

At this point, Dumbledore started to speak, and the three friends stood silently, James quietly moving back over to stand with his wife, wrapping his arm around her waist, making sure she was ok.

"Now we have, I'm sure, all read the Prophet. We do not know whether what the story says is true, but there could well be an uprising about to begin. Now, this wouldn't be as bad as what we were dealing with, with Voldemort, but it would still be very bad. It would mean the death of even more innocent people, which we really don't want. What we need is a plan, a plan to uncover all people we think are Death Eaters. Now obviously, we tried to do this while Voldemort was still alive, and it proved very difficult, but what we have to remember is, every Death Eater had Voldemorts protection spells on them, meaning we could not uncover who they were if we wanted too. Now, however, because of his death, those protective spells will have lifted."

Everyone in the room was speechless, they all agreed with Dumbledore, but how easy would it really be to get a hold of a Death Eater?

"What we need…is…..a…SPY!" Sirius cried.

"Who though Padfoot? I don't know about anyone else, but I really don't want to go and pretend to be in on the whole Death Eater thing, I'd end up wanting to kill them there and then!" James replied.

"I think I have an idea…." Dumbledore started "Ok, meeting adjourned. I will owl you all with the time and date of next meeting, if it is ok with Mr Black, he will probably be here."

"That's fine with me, it's good to see this house so alive and not with Dark Magic!" Laughed Sirius.

Everyone started to leave the kitchen, some apparating back to their own homes, others staying to chat with the current residents of the house.

Lily headed upstairs with Molly to check on all the children. Lily went to the room Harry & Ron were in, to see both boys sleeping soundly in the playpen they had been put in, not wanting to disturb them, Lily quickly left the room, going to check on the older of the boys, while Molly was checking on the twins, who could be, from what Lily had heard, quite a handful. All the older Weasleys were fine, so Lily started to go back downstairs, when she heard Molly shouting.

"FRED! Where did you get that wand?!"

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" Shouted a grinning Fred.

Lily came up behind Molly, to see Fred holding a wand, and George asleep upside down.

Molly ran over and prised the wand out of Fred's hand, letting George down gently and putting him back in bed to sleep.

"You know not to touch Daddy or Mummy's wand, naughty boy!"

Molly picked up Fred, and carried him downstairs, all the while with him whimpering that he wanted to go back to George. They walked into the kitchen, and Molly practically threw Arthur's wand at him.

"You need to keep your eye on that thing! That's the second time this week the twins have got a hold of it!"

"Oops sorry Molly!"

Molly just glared at Arthur and walked over to the other side of the table to sit down. Lily sat on James's lap.

"Harry ok?"

"Yep, he and Ron are still sleeping. What you doing?"

"Just playing a game of exploding snap with the guys, wanna join?"

"Nahh, I'll get started on making some tea."

Molly dumped Fred into Arthur's lap, and proceeded to help Lily make tea. A nice Vegetable Curry. Within ten minutes, they had all the vegetables being chopped up nicely, and Lily was making her own special Curry Sauce.

"Could you lot please stop playing that stupid game and go and get the kids?" Lily snapped, after she had had enough of the guys arguing over who was winning.

Remus was the first to stand up (he was a bit scared of Lily at times).

"Thank you Remus." Lily said. "OI! James, did you not hear me? Go and get the kids, you too Sirius!" Lily screamed at the two men.

"Yeah, and you Arthur, go and help while we set the table. It's the least you can do for not helping cook!" Molly shouted.

The three men, left the kitchen, and headed upstairs, and Lily could've sworn she heard Sirius mutter something like "never ever getting married. Ever."

Ten minutes later, all 4 men returned with all kids in tow, conjuring up high chairs for Ron & Harry, and bumper seats fro Fred & George, they finally sat down to eat their tea.

"Marvellous Lils" James said, quite clearly trying to get back into Lily's good books. Lily ignored him.

"So, Molly, do you know what you're having yet?" Lily asked, while feeding Harry.

"Oh yes" Whispered Molly "But Arthur doesn't, he doesn't want to know."

Molly bent over, and whispered in Lily's ear "It's a girl"

Both women started squealing. Arthur, although didn't want to know, figured out that his wife must be having a girl. Why else would they be squealing like that about another boy?

"A girl then Molly??" Arthur asked.

"YESSS!!!" Screamed Molly "Ginerva Weasley"

Everyone started congratulating the Weasleys, with Harry screaming "yayayayaa Weezys" although everyone knew he didn't really understand why everyone was so happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, this chapter is shorter than all other chapters… I think!

Thanks for all the reviews, this is my first FanFic, I thought it was crap, so I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying it!!


	4. Another Weasley!

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!!)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Last Tim on What If?**

"A girl then Molly??" Arthur asked.

"YESSS!!!" Screamed Molly "Ginerva Weasley"

Everyone started congratulating the Weasleys, with Harry screaming "yayayayaa Weezys" although everyone knew he didn't really understand why everyone was so happy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Ok, I can't remember Ginny's real birth date, so imma have to make it up, and skip along a bit to Winter. Hope you like it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Another Weasley!**

It had been 4 months since the Weasleys, Potters, and the one remaining Black had moved into Grimmauld Place, and they all felt as if they were part of one big happy family. The kids would all play with each other, Molly and Lily would gossip together, and Arthur, James & Sirius would "hang out" together as they called it. Lily guessed they were playing with broomsticks and talking the witches they thought were hot. The usual guy stuff. Even in the wizarding world, men did not change one bit.

It was now December, and snow had begun to fall early. This was the first time Harry and Ron had really seen snow, both being too young last winter to know what it was. Now they could both walk, and on the morning the snow first fell, they both got up, and toddled into their mum & Dad's rooms. Harry being the polite one, stood quietly, whispering "mama, dada" When neither answered, he went into his Uncle Sirius' room, only to find his bed empty. Harry was about to start crying, thinking his Uncle had left him, when he walked out his ensuite bathroom, fully dressed, ready to go play outside (like the big kid he was), and seen Harry standing there, still in his pyjamas.

"Hey lil man, you wanna come play outside in the snow with Uncle Sirius?"

"Nuncle Siwius, what's sow?"

Sirius picked Harry up, and took him to the window.

"See that white stuff out there, Harry? That's snow, it's really fun to play in, and we can build snowmen, and throw snowballs, it's cold though, so before I take you out, I'll need to put some warm clothes on you, or your mum may just kill me. Does that sound fun?"

"YEAHHHH!!"

Meanwhile, in Molly and Arthur's room, Ron was jumping up and down on the bed shouting at his parents to get up.

"What's outside!!??" Ron shouted into his Dad's ear.

Arthur jumped out of bed, "Jesus Ron, what you doing?"

"LOOK OUT…SIDE….!!" Ron shouted again at his Dad, now getting impatient.

Arthur got up and walked over to the window.

"Ron, that's snow out there! You wanna go play?"

"YEP!"

Ron had started to toddle out the room, and was at the stairs before Arthur got him.

"Hold on a minute young man. You need some warm clothes on; it'll be freezing out there!"

Arthur picked Ron up, and took him back to the bedroom. He dressed him in a blue snowsuit, with black wellies and a big furry coat with a hood on. And also put a hat, scarves and gloves on him. Ron could barely move, Arthur had to carry him down the stairs, where Harry and Sirius were getting ready to go out the back door.

"Hey you two, said Arthur, I take it Harry woke you up too wanting to go and see what was outside Sirius?"

"Err…yeah Arthur…Harry woke me up…I did not wake up on my own, see the snow then jump up and down like a little girl before running to get dressed and go outside and play….nope that didn't happen….yep…Harry woke me up."

The grown men headed outside with the young boys, and started to show them how to build a snowman. While in the house, Lily had just woken up, turned over and cuddled into James' chest, wanting to go back to sleep, but knew she couldn't because Harry would wake up soon and want fed.

Lily sat up, wait a minute. There was no sound coming form his cot; he was usually up at like 6 in the morning. Lily got up and walked over to his bed, he wasn't there.

"JAMES!!" Lily cried.

"Wh…What..Lily, what's the matter?" James asked

"James, Harry isn't in his cot!"

"That's because ehe's outside with Sir, Lils! Playing in the snow, Sirius came in, woke me up at SEVEN this morning, to tell me! I thought you heard too, cos you smiled and cuddled up to me, as if you were happy you were getting a long lie!"

"I was…oh…I was having a good dream…err...about you…and…me, that's all" Lily smiled meekly.

James was practically on the floor laughing, when they heard Fred and George go past their bedroom door singing a little song to themselves.

"Mummy's wet the bed, aha aha, Mummy's wet the bed ahahah"

Lily looked at James with a look of horror on her face.

"Oh No, Molly!"

She ran from her room, into Moll & Arthur's where Molly was sitting on the bed, in agony.

"Oh Lily" Molly panted "They've started, the contractions have started!"

Lily ran over to her, all the while shouting instructions at James. "Get Arthur, get me towels, send a message to the doctor, and get Dumbledore!" James just stood there, shocked. "JAMES, NOW!" screamed Lily.

James ran downstairs and shouted on Arthur, telling him what was happening. He then told Sirius to take Ron & Harry back upstairs, and put them in the playpen. Then he sent his patronus out with two messages, one for St Mungos, and one to

Dumbledore. Suddenly there was a pop behind James, who was pacing the living-room carpet. There stood the Healer from St Mungos.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Upstairs, third room on the left."

The healer went upstairs, and James could hear the agony cries of Molly as the healer opened the door, then they died down as it was closed again.

Two minutes later there was another pop behind James. This time, it was Dumbledore.

"How is she doing James?"

"I don't know Albus, I haven't been up yet."

Suddenly there was the sound of running down the stairs, and Arthur Weasley came into the living-room, shouting.

"I have a girl a girl at last! A beautiful baby girl!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They both said at once.

Next was Lily who came down, holding a tiny little girl, she was small enough to fit in James' palm, she definitely has the Weasley hair James thought to himself.

"James" Lily whispered in his ear "I want a little girl too!"

"WHAT! But Lils…are you sure?"

Lily pouted and nodded. James couldn't help but smile, and started to nod. Lily squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "I love you James Potter!"

"I love you too Lily Potter, and I can't wait to have more kids with you."


	5. Christmas at Grimmauld Place

SORRY!!!! I know I'm sooo late in updating, but I've been really really really busy with work n stuff!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!!)

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Last time on What If?**

"James" Lily whispered in his ear "I want a little girl too!"

"WHAT! But Lils…are you sure?"

Lily pouted and nodded. James couldn't help but smile, and started to nod. Lily squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "I love you James Potter!"

"I love you too Lily Potter, and I can't wait to have more kids with you."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Christmas at Grimmauld Place**

It was difficult having a new baby in the house, especially for Lily, James & Sirius. The Weasleys however, had done it seven times, and were use to a screaming baby waking them up at 4 in the morning to be fed. Sirius was finding it so hard to having a baby in the house, that he could be heard screaming and crying whenever Ginny started to scream and cry.

One day, Sirius' Screaming & crying, along with Ginny's, got just a little bit too much for Lily.

"Sirius, will you shut the hell up, before I come in there, and shut you up myself!!!!"

"Sorry Lily" Sirius managed to shout back between his little stupid sobs.

Lily turned back over in her bed, cuddled up to James, and fell asleep. Two minutes later, Harry was climbing into the bed too.

"Mama, Mama…MAMA!!"

"Harry, what is it?" Cried Lily

"Can't sweep. Want to sweep in your bed with yoo and daddy"

"Ok pumpkin, under the covers you come"

Harry climbed in between his mum and dad and soon fell into a deep sleep. Lily, however, could not get back to sleep, no matter how tired she was.

"James" she whispered. "James" This time a little louder, James still didn't wake up. Eventually she pushed him, hard and he fell out the bed.

"Lils, what you doing? I was having a good sleep!"

"I can't sleep."

"Well that's not my sheep…or whatever it is you muggles count…"

"That doesn't work. Ever. Believe me."

"Well what do you want me to do Lils, its 5 in the morning, you don't want me to get up…do you?!?!"

"Yes."

"But why!!! Why get up so early, what is there to do at 5 in the morning?"

"I don't know, we can find something to do, we can go help Kreacher that creepy little house-elf clean or something."

"No, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up at a more reasonable hour."

James, turned back over, pulling the covers up over his head so Lily couldn't wake him up anymore. Rather than bothering James anymore, Lily got out of bed, and decided to go downstairs. She made her way down to the living room, where she found Molly, trying to rock Ginny back to sleep.

"Oh, hey Molly, I didn't realise you were up."

"Hi Lily, Ginny needed a feed at 4, and now won't go back to sleep. Between the time I had Ron, and now, I had actually forgot how hard it is to have a newborn baby in the house!"

"You want me to try and get her to sleep Mol?"

"Ohh no Lily, I can't ask you to do that, you need to sleep too!"

"I can't sleep Molly, and you also need as much sleep as you can get!!"

"Well if you're sure then Lils"

Molly handed her daughter over to Lily, who moved and sat in a rocking chair, and then hurried upstairs to get some well earned sleep. Lily sat their rocking Ginny, who just wouldn't go to sleep. She was wide awake, and Lily knew she wasn't going to go back down until later on that day. So she just sat there and rocked her back and forth, making sure she didn't start crying again. Ginny had big brown eyes, and they were watching Lily, then looking at all the bright Christmas decorations, Sirius, James, Arthur and the kids had put up. She was absolutely amazed by them. Lily smiled down at her; she was beautiful with those big brown eyes, and mop of red hair. Lily hoped she had a little girl soon too, one who looked like her, since Harry had got most of James' looks.

At about 9, people started to come down stairs, Arthur was first with Ron, followed by the twins, James & Harry, Bill, Charlie, then Sirius. Molly was still in bed, as was Percy, who didn't like being away from his Mum much, so was in the bed with her.

The twins were telling Harry & Ron all about Santa Clause.

"He brings lots of presents, for all the good boys & girls, like me and George" Fred told them.

"But bad boys like you two…only get coal!" Added George.

Both Ron & Harry started to cry at this, they wanted presents like everyone else, not coal!

"Oh Harry, Ron, don't listen to them two, you two will get lots & lots of toys from Santa!" Lily assured them.

Christmas was in two days time, so everybody started to make plans on what would happen, if they were eating dinner together, or if the Weasleys were going away, and it would just be the Potters and Sirius.

"I think we'd rather stay here this year, if that's ok with you. I don't quite fancy going to Muriel's" Arthur told them.

"That's fine, the more the merrier!! How about we invite Remus, and Dumbledore, and McGonagall as well?" Cried Sirius. He liked the prospect of having a busy house at Christmas.

"Yea, that would be fun!" James shouted.

The next two days passed in quite a blur, and before everyone knew it, it was 6am on Christmas Day, and every kid (including Sirius) in Grimmauld place, was up and ready to go downstairs and open their presents.

"COME ON MUMMY, DADDY!!!!" Harry shouted. "PWESENTS!!!"

James, got out of bed and went over to Harry, took him out of his bed and downstairs, Lily followed, 5 minutes later.

"Merry Christmas everyone!!!"

"Can we start opening presents now…..PLEASSSSSSSSE!!!" Asked…yep….you guessed it…Sirius!!

"Ok Sirius, you can start!"

Everyone dived into their pile of presents. Every once in a while, their were the shouts of "cool" or "fantastic" from someone (usually Sirius). Once everyone had opened their presents, and the wrapping paper had been vanished away, Lily and Molly went to make breakfast.

"What did you get from Arthur then Molly?"

"Oh this gorgeous necklace, he's really splashed out this year, I don't know how he managed to afford it! What about you?"

"Oh, some books, and a bracelet. It's really pretty."

The women busied themselves with making breakfast, which took them about half an hour, when they took it all through to the living room, there were toys all over the floor, and more were still being opened.

"My god, how many presents did everyone get!"

"Err Lils…there's 8 kids, and 5 adults in the house…there's bound to be loads lying around!" Said James

Lily poked her tongue out at James, sarcastic pig, she thought to herself.

Once they had all finished breakfast, they got their toys, and went upstairs to get ready for the guests arriving.

Shortly after 1, Remus Lupin appeared.

"Nuncle wemussssss. Mary Cwismas" Harry shouted.

"Well hello there lil man, are you enjoying Christmas so far?"

"Yip!"

Remus smiled at Harry, took his hand, and lead him into the living room. Greeting everyone, he then took all their presents out of the bag, and there were more oohs and aahs, and "fantastics'" as the presents were opened.

Albus and Minerva were the next to arrive, and that meant even more presents.

"Oh great" Lily said to Molly "Think of the cleaning up!"

Molly just laughed at Lily. They then made their way into the kitchen, to check on dinner. As it was nearly ready, the both set the table, then called everyone in to sit down.

It was an enjoyable meal, full of laughter, and lots of chatter. Loads of nice food, probably the best Christmas everyone had ever had.

After the meal, The adults went into the living room to have a few fire whiskies and "talk" while the kids went upstairs to play with their new toys, or in Ginny's case to sleep, since she hadn't slept all day.

The Christmas at Grimmauld Place was the best anyone had ever had, and they could see many more happening in the future.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sorry! You might not like this chapter, it's not the best!! (I do make most of it up as I go along, that's when I think the most, so please forgive me, I'll try and do better next time).


	6. Baby Malfoy

SORRY!!! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm really really sorry, but I haven't had much time!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!!)

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Last time on What If?**

The Christmas at Grimmauld Place was the best anyone had ever had, and they could see many more happening in the future.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Baby Malfoy**

New Year at Grimmauld Place seemed to bring many surprises. Harry and Ron started to string sentences together, Sirius was in a relationship with a witch called Hestia Jones and, the biggest surprise of all….. Lily was 4 weeks pregnant!

Lily woke James up on New Years morning, shouting "Happy New Year, and congratulations!"

"Yeah, Happy New Year to you too love…..but for what??" was James' reply.

"Well….I've just been over to St Mungos…and I had a test done…and…..well…I'm pregnant!"

"ohhh, cool, well….wait..PREGNANT! We're having another baby?" James shouted, now bouncing up and down on the bed like a little child. Lily thought he looked awfully like Harry did when he got excited…only a bit taller.

"Shhh James, I don't want to wake up the whole house!"

"Too bloody late for that!" cried Sirius, running in their room, and diving on to the bed with James. "I heard James all the way down in my room! Congratulations Lily Flower!"

Apparently everyone else in the house had heard James' screams as well, and all congratulated Lily & James when they got downstairs for breakfast.

"Wow full house….are you all here to congratulate me on my news?" asked Lily, looking round the full table. Sitting there were Dumbledore, McGonagall, Andromeda Tonks (Sirius' cousin) with her daughter Nymphadora (who preferred Tonks) Remus Lupin (or Uncle moooooony as Harry was repeatedly shouting, wanting to go see Remus), and a small child, about Harry and Ron's age, with short blonde hair, and a small pointed face. He looked an awful like Lucius Malfoy, a boy she had been in the same year as at school, who had joined Lord Voldemort and become a death eater.

"No I am sorry Lily; we are not here to congratulate you. While I am very happy about your news my dear, we have some grave matters to discuss with you, and all the adults here. If you would please, maybe put the children up the stairs?" Said Dumbledore, he sounded very troubled…but of course, Dumbledore always did have a lot on his mind.

"Albus, I am sorry but I just can't leave Ginny alone right now, is it ok if she stays with us?" Came Molly's reply.

"Why, of course Molly dear, she is only young, and will not be able to repeat anything I say outside of this room."

Lily, Molly and Andromeda took all the kids upstairs, settled them with toys, and books and of course Harry's flying broomstick, and went back downstairs.

Sirius was just in the middle of asking Dumbledore what was going on, when the ladies walked back in the room.

"Aah, now you are all here, could you please take a seat, so I can tell you the reason I am here?" asked Dumbledore.

Everyone sat down at the kitchen table, and braced themselves for what Dumbledore was about to say, they all knew it was bad, because of the tone of his voice.

"Now, as you can see, today, I have brought Draco Malfoy. The only son of Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy. Andromeda's sister, and Sirius' cousin. I must tell you the reason why I have brought him here though, and the news will not be kind to all of you. I'm afraid this morning, Lucius & Narcissa were found dead in the Malfoy house. Now, I know you do not want to hear this, but they were tortured and killed by the Avada Kedavra curse."

At this point, Andromeda had started sobbing loudly, Sirius was very pale in the face, and the others didn't know what to say. They all just stared at Draco.

Lily just kept thinking over and over again "Did that poor little baby see all this? Who did it? Why?"

"Dumbledore, was it aurors? Was it because they were death eaters?" Arthur whispered.

"I am afraid not Arthur, they were killed by fellow death eaters. They were trying to do the right thing by their son, and turn back to good, but I am afraid the other death eaters did not like this."

"Jesus Christ! And, now I know this sounds cruel, but why did they keep the baby alive? Death eaters do not usually care if it is baby, child or adult they are killing!" Shouted Lily.

"Well that brings me to the next part of my news for you. Lucius & Narcissa seemed to know what was going to happen to them. They came to me last week, and told me everything, I told them I'd help them, but they refused. Draco was found in a small hide away closet, where I knew to find him, they did not say much else, however they did say, if anything should happen to them, then to ask Sirius Black to take Draco on as his own son."

"What?!? Sirius!" Shouted Andromeda. "But I was her sister. Why Sirius?!"

"I do not know the reasons why they picked Mr Black, Andromeda, but they did, and I must respect their wishes, only of course if Sirius agrees to take him."

"Of course I do! I can't leave the poor mite on his own, can I!?" Cried Sirius. "There was actually something I wanted to tell you…. I'm Draco's godfather. I'm sorry we never told any of you, but we couldn't risk it, they didn't want the Dark Lord to know. I think when they chose me because they knew something was going to happen to them, one day, and they wanted Draco to be safe, away from all that evil. So they chose me. Andromeda, I'm sorry, but you and Narcissa weren't talking at the time, she wanted you to be Godmother, but you never answered any letters she sent."

"I never received any letters form Narcissa. Never!" Andromeda shouted "Thank you for letting me see my nephew Dumbledore, but I'm leaving now.!"

With that, Andromeda stormed upstairs, grabbed her daughter, came back down the stairs, and flooed out of the house.

Sirius had now taken Draco from Minerva's arms, and was holding him close, whispering in his ear, what he was whispering, no one else could hear.

"Sirius, I think we need to do something about Young Mr Malfoy's appearance. Death eaters will be waiting for him to turn 11 and watch all the wizarding schools, looking for him. If we change his appearance, even give him a new name, they should not be able to find him."

Sirius sat Draco down on a stool, and asked everyone for a little help, "I don't really know what to do, who to make him look like. Any suggestions?"

"Start with the name" suggested Lily "Something with a D, not too different, David, Daniel, something like that, but with Black, instead of Malfoy as his surname."

"Ok, how about Daniel, Danny, for short? Do you like that little man?" Sirius asked the one year old.

Draco smiled up at his Godfather, "Danny it is then! Now for his appearance!"

"Well, just change his hair colour, and maybe eyes, those eyes are far too similar to Lucius'." Said James.

When they were done, "Danny" looked like a completely different person. He had black hair, a little longer than what it was, quite like Sirius' when he was younger, and light blue eyes.

"Oh, he's adorable, said Lily, pinching his cheeks a little. But "Danny" didn't like this and started to cry.

"Oh no little man, what's up, why you crying? Do you not like your new face?" Danny nodded at Sirius, "Ok, so you like the new face, what is it?"

Draco pointed at Lily. "MEAN LADYYY!!!"

Lily gasped, "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to be mean."

Lily held out her arms, and Draco jumped into them (I'm going to make it, so in the house, around all his family and stuff, he is Draco, at school, around strangers, he's Danny)

"Come one little man, shall we take you upstairs, and we'll set up a nice little cot for you in uncle Sirius' room, and you can sleep in there."

"yeaaaaaaaaa"

Molly asked everyone to stay for dinner, but Dumbledore refused, saying he had other important business to intend to.

At dinner, two hours later, Draco was introduced to everyone, and the adults explained to the older children what was happening, Draco just stared round at everyone and smiled. He was only one. But already, he felt like he had a family, finally, before all he really knew were nanny's and not getting cuddles or kisses from his mum and dad, not like he was now. He was finally home.


	7. Valentine's Day

I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! BUT I HAVE A FREE DAY, SO IF I CAN THINK FO GOOD TNINGS TO WRITE, I MIGHT DO A COUPLE CHAPTERS! (Oh and I know I'm skipping weeks ahead in each chapter, but its just to speed things up, I don't want to bore you all to death with stupid chapters that don't really mean anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

What if Sirius never went to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (Ok so it's a lot of What Ifs, but this story will answer them all!!!)

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Last Time on What If?**

But already he felt like he had a family, finally, before all he really knew were nanny's and not getting cuddles or kisses from his mum and dad, not like he was now. He was finally home.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Valentines Day**

January soon turned into February, and even though it was getting the teeniest bit warmer, there was still snow falling everywhere. This annoyed the adults a bit, as all the kids ever wanted to do was go outside at 6 in the morning.

Draco fitted in nicely at Grimmauld place, and he even started calling Sirius "Dada Sirius". The first time he did it, Sirius ran all the way down the stairs, at lightning speed (carrying Draco) and shouting at anyone who would listen "Guess what Draco just called me!!"

"Sirius! Stop running so fast, you're gonna drop Draco!"

"Oh crap, sorry Draco, didn't mean to nearly drop ya there wee man." Draco replied, by grinning up at Sirius, he was forgiven.

"And don't swear! Draco's gonna start speaking again anytime soon, and do you really want Oh Crap! To be the first thing he says?" Lectured Lily

"That is where you are wrong Lily Flower, Draco has already started speaking again! He's over his shock, and guess what his words at Grimmauld Place were? You wanna tell them Drake?" (Sirius calls him this, always has, since he was days old)

"Dada Sirius" Draco said, grinning widely.

Sirius was obviously very proud to have someone calling him "Dada", he never thought it would happen, and nobody could wipe the grin off his face the whole day. Not even when James, Fred & George played pranks on him all afternoon, he just smiled, and told them he would get them back when they least expected it. This scared James a bit, as he knew what Sirius' pranks were like…brutal! But the twins didn't care, they shouted "Bring it on!!" and ran away laughing.

The women in the house were all excited about Valentines Day, wondering what they were gonna be getting from their boyfriends/husbands. For 5 days running up to the day, Molly, Lily, Hestia & Ginny (She's a girl, whether she's a baby or not, Molly protested when Lily asked why they were bringing her) all went into Diagon Ally, looking at what to buy their partners. Molly decided she would be so much better going into Muggle London to get Arthur's present, until they found a little shop that sold certain muggle products, with magical abilities. She bought him Screwdrivers, which you could either work yourself, or they would do it themselves. Also a hammer, a drill, and a big red box, called a tool box to put them all in. She also bought him some plugs, and something that looked like a big box, but that muggles watched moving pictures on. A Television they called it, and because no other wizards really wanted to buy it, it was very cheap! She also got him some new robes, for work, and dress robes. Lily got James a new broomstick, new robes and dress robes, aftershave, and a new watch (the one he got when he turned of age, got broke in the fight with Voldemort, and she forgot until she seen one just like it). Hestia also got new robes for Sirius (it's apparently a very common ting to buy wizards robes for Valentines Day, and birthdays), and a new broom stick cleaning kit. She really didn't know what else to get him, so said she would just give him money and he could buy his own stuff. They also bought new robes for all the kids, Molly wanted to go to a second-hand store for hers, but Lily would hear nothing of it, and gave Molly money. After that, Molly couldn't stop thanking her, but Lily told her that it didn't matter, she was one of her best friends, and she liked helping her. So with all the boys robes bought, they went to a dress shop, and bought Ginny a dress, and then bought themselves dresses for their Valentines Day Meals.

When they got home, it was strangely quiet, but no one could figure out why.

"What the hell is going on? JAMES WHERE ARE THE KIDS!"

James came running down the stairs, "Lils shh their upstairs doing a surprise for their lovely mums!"

"Oh ok, who knew they could be so quiet. Well, we'll go and get started on tea. We'll call you when it's ready."

The women went and put all the gifts in the cupboard, they would wrap them later that night, and went into the kitchen to start tea. Molly settled Ginny into the playpen that was set up in the living room, where she soon fell asleep, then went to help Hestia and Lily make dinner. They were having Pasta n Sauce, which didn't take very long to make, Lily made the sauce, Molly got the knives to work chopping up the vegetables, and Hestia made the pasta. It was ready in about an hour, and as soon as Lily called on them, everyone came running downstairs.

"Jesus, it's like a herd of elephants are in the house!" Cried Molly

Everyone ate in silence, the boys had been told not to tell what they were doing, so were probably staying silent in case they told by accident. They did have big smiles on their faces though, so the women knew whatever they were doing was good. The men asked if they could go out for a while, to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I suppose, we did leave you alone for 5 days, with all the boys. Just please don't get too drunk?" Lily said to James.

"Course not Lils, we are just going to have a couple of fire whiskies, and talk about our beautiful wives, and what we got them for valentines day."

"You mean you haven't been shopping yet, and want to catch the shops before they shut?"

"How tdid you work that out?!" Cried James.

"I have my ways, ok off you go, I want something extra special, and remember you have someone else you have to buy for" Lily smiled as she said this, and pointed to her belly. She didn't have a bump yet, but she would within the next month or so, and then she would be able to find out what she was having. She really hoped it was a girl!

"Of course" smiled James; he kissed his wife goodbye, and headed out the door with Arthur, Sirius & Remus. (Remus is seeing someone called Tia Louise, a witch who was the year below them at Hogwarts, and he had to buy her something too.)

The men were in quite late, and everyone was in bed, including the women, after having wrapped up all the presents they had got for them, so they wrapped up the presents they had rushed to get them, and then made their way to their bed.

The next morning, Arthur woke up, to see Harry toddling into his room, he was about to say something when he seen him walking over to Lily, who was awake, gurgling in her cot. He quickly woke Molly, and sent a patronus to James & Lily to get them to come into the room, they just peeked round the door, and seen Harry bending over the crib with a card, saying "Hapwy Valntins Day Ginny!" He put the card, that had a wonky heart on it, into the cot with her, There was no writing in it, as obviously Harry couldn't write yet, but it was still cute!

"Hmmhmm" Arthur coughed, Harry got a fright and turned round, with a big smile on his face.

"Hewoo Mr Weezy, Mrs Weezy." Said Harry

"Hello Harry, what you up to wee man?"

Harry jumped again hearing his Dad's voice. "Nothing Daddy. Just spweakin to Ginny."

He then toddled past his mum and dad, and went back to his bed, and was asleep within minutes.

Since they were up, the adults started to give each other their presents. James had got Lily ear rings, and a new dress, plus some spell books (she loved books!). Arthur had got Molly some jewellery, and also a new dress, as well as cook books. They didn't know what Sirius had got Hestia, although they did hear a lot of happy shouting from his room, so they guessed it was something good. Ten minutes later, Hestia came downstairs and was flashing a ring at everyone. "Sirius asked me to marry him!"

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted. Although, the boys knew he was going to do it, they didn't know if Hestia was going to say yes or no.

As soon as breakfast was over, the women started looking into wedding stuff. "My god, I proposed an hour ago, she'll have me down the aisle by 5!" exclaimed Sirius.

The women just ignored them, and got on with the plans. Then the boys, who had all been asleep, came downstairs, with things hidden behind their back. "What ya got there Harry?" Lily asked her son.

Harry stepped towards his mum, shyly and handed her a red card with love hearts all over it, he then gave her a big kiss and a hug. The Weasley boys done the same with Molly, and Draco who was being very shy, had one for Hestia, his also said "To my mummy on Valentines Day". At seeing this, Hestia burst into tears, hugging and kissing Draco, and saying thank you. They then handed all the boys their robes, and told them to go put them on, and the men, while they prepared the Valentines Lunch. They made small things like sandwiches, sausage rolls; put crisps out, just little party snacks. But they decorated the kitchen, red and white. When the men came down, the women went upstairs and put on their new dresses. Lily's was green, with a bodice that laces up, and a floor-length skirt, kind of like an olden day witches, it was very pretty, and matched her eyes, and went well with her red hair. She kept her hair down, in loose curls. Molly's was also green, but a different style, it was shorter, and a full dress, with a low cut neck, it also went very well with her red hair. Hestia's dress was the same style as Lily's, but it was Black and red, and suited her very well.

The women walked into the kitchen, and all the men wolf whistled, telling their partners they looked gorgeous, and James even gave Lily another necklace, that was black with Green gems in it. They then settled down to their lunch, and Harry made a point of sitting next to Ginny, and sat and chatted away to her. Ginny just sat in her chair and laughed at him, as if she understood everything he said.

That night, Dumbledore and McGonagall came over to look after all the kids, so the adults could go out for a nice meal. Thye also let them know that the next Order meeting would be on the 21st February, one week from the day, and there would be some more people to join them, who were in danger.

Everybody had an enjoyable night, they got in very late, 2 in the morning, and Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting in the kitchen, drinking Cocoa, when Lily and James came in. All the kids were very well behaved, including Fred & George, who were already quite scared of McGonagall! When they had finished their cocoa, Dumbledore and McGonagall left, and Lily & James went to their bedroom. Harry was sound asleep. They also checked on the other kids, they noticed Ginny was clutching her card from Harry, which made them smile. The twins were in the same bed, and Percy was in his mum's bed. Bill & Charlie were both fast asleep in their own beds. Draco was in Sirius' and Hestia's bed, smiling broadly, obviously having a good dream. When they had made sure everyone was asleep, Lily and James made their way to their own bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Wedding Plans, Promotions & New Arrivals

Thank you everybody for all the reviews! I'm surprised you all still like this, it is just off the top of my head, so I didn't think it's be good at all! Anyway, sorry I never put on a couple chapters that day, it took me a while to write 7, and I didn't really have time to do anymore after that! Also I started a new job recently, and moved house, so basically haven't had much time for anything! Hope you are all still enjoying though! And, any suggestions you may have, or anything you want to see in the story, please just say!

………………………………………………………………………………………...

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Last Time on What If?**

The twins were in the same bed, and Percy was in his mum's bed. Bill & Charlie were both fast asleep in their own beds. Draco was in Sirius' and Hestia's bed, smiling broadly, obviously having a good dream. When they had made sure everyone was asleep, Lily and James made their way to their own bed, and fell asleep in each others arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wedding plans, promotions & new arrivals**

It was the 20th February, the day before the Order's next meeting everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast and chatting away when Dumbledore flooed in with 3 people, two adults and a young girl, about Harry, Ron & Draco's age,

"Hello everyone, please, if I could just interrupt what you are all doing for 5 minutes, I have people I would like you to meet. This is the Granger family. Jane & Richard Granger, husband & wife, and their young daughter Hermione. Now, Jane & Richard are muggles, but Hermione is not, she has shown signs of magical abilities, and I'm afraid, somehow before Voldemort's downfall, he found out about her, and was plotting their death. They have been told of everything that has happened, and are quite happy to stay here, as they know it is for theirs and their daughter's best interests. Now, I do have some very important matters to attend, so I hope you will make the Grangers welcome, and help them whenever they need it, as this will be a very hard time for them" and with a pop Dumbledore was gone.

Lily was the first to get over the shock of everything Dumbledore had just said, and went straight over to the Grangers.

"Hi there, I'm Lily Potter, over there is my husband James, best friend Molly Weasley, her husband Arthur, my other friend Hestia Jones, and her fiancé Sirius Black. The kids are, Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred, George, they're twins, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and the baby sleeping in the playpen over there is Ginny. All the redheaded ones are the Weasleys, Harry is ours, and Draco is Sirius's. Everyone say hi to the Grangers." Said Lily to the room.

All that could really be heard was the shouts of the kids "Hi Grangers!!!! (or in Harry's case Gwangers")

Lily bent down to the young girl, who was gripping her mums hand quite tightly.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Lily, you know you have a very beautiful name Hermione, I wash that was my name!"

Hermione just laughed at Lily, let go of her Mum's hand and took Lily's instead.

They both went to sit at the kitchen table, where Hermione asked Lily, very quietly so no one else could hear, if she could please have some toast and jam.

"Of course you can sweetie. You know, you are a very good speaker! How old are you?"

"Imma be 2 soon! I hope I get some picture books for my birthday, I love books. I look at the pictures and make up some stories!"

"Really?" Asked Lily "Will you tell me one, tonight maybe?"

Hermione just smiled at Lily and continued eating her toast. Jane & Richard had also come and sat at the table now, and were talking to Molly, James, Arthur & Sirius.

"Right girls, let's get going to Diagon Alley, that includes you two Jane & Hermione. We are going to look at dresses today for Hestia's wedding"

"Ooh shopping! I do love to shop" Said Jane.

Richard had pulled his wallet out, ready to get a card for Jane, but Lily interrupted. "Oh no Richard, she won't need that. Today is out treat, a little welcome to the world for you lot! Plus, you'll need to go to gringotts bank and change money."

"Oh, are you sure? Well, if one of you would take us later on this week, I can go and change money then. We sold our dental practice last week, in preparation for coming here, so have got a good amount of money to change."

"Yes, its fine, and the guys will take you later on in the week, when they all go to get their dress robes and such for the wedding. Right, shall we be off then girlies?"

All the women (and girls, including Ginny & Hermione) followed Lily into the living room by the fireplace and with a quick explanation of how the floo network worked, they all flooed to the leaky cauldron, they stepped out the back of the pub, and through the brick wall to Diagon Alley. Hermione wanted to go and have a look in Flourish & Botts, the book shop, but they had to get to the Bridal wear shop. They promised her if they had enough time when they had got there dresses, that they would take her in.

They then headed over to the Bridal Shop, the dresses were gorgeous, in all different colours, styles and sizes.

"Right" began Hestia "You three ladies go and look for dresses in the same colour, it doesn't have to be the same style, unless you want it to be, and try and get a colour that would suit all of you please? I'll take Hermione and Ginny to look at the flower girl dresses. Let me know the colour so we can match them up."

Jane looked at Hestia confused "You want us to be apart of your wedding too….I only met you yesterday!"

"Yes, but I can see we are going to be good friends. And, I couldn't not ask this gorgeous girl to be apart of it could I?"

"Well Thank you" replied Jane, tears welling in her eyes, she didn't want Hestia to see, so she turned away and went to find a dress with Molly & Lily.

"Now Hermione, you can choose whatever kind of dress you think is best ok, now, the flower girl ones are over here."

Ginny was fast asleep, so Hestia just got her sizes from Molly, and picked the same outfit as Hermione wanted, and all the same accessories. Hermione spent half an hour looking through the dresses until she finally found one. It was very cute & simple, yet elegant in a way. It was split in to two halves by a sash, so it made it look like a top and skirt. The top half was plain, but it was very nice, and the bottom half was very floaty, but went out the way, like the way a princess' dress would. That was what attracted Hermione to it. She wanted to look like a princess. The dress was plain white, but the sash was a different colour, to break up the white, and it would be whatever colour the bridesmaid's chose. Next came the accessories, little shoes with a tiny, tiny heel, and they would be made whatever colour the bridesmaid's chose as well, a small tiara, plus a bag, that would go round her wrist, and a basket that the petals of the roses would go in. Once they had everything picked out, and Hermione was happy with everything she had picked, they went to find Molly, Lily & Jane. They were just trying on dresses. They were all the same style, and colour, a lovely green, not too dark, but not too light either. The dress was full length, with spaghetti straps, the neckline was low, but not too low that it looked, kind of……trashy, they were also very elegant. The green suited all four of them, as you could see bits of auburn in Jane & Hermione's dark brown hair.

"Oh you four look gorgeous! I can't wait till next weekend when we start shopping for my dress!"

They paid for their purchases, and since it was only 11, went to Flourish and Botts for Hermione, where she picked a few picture books about magical creatures, and then to the Leaky Cauldron for something quick to eat.

"It's nice not to have to cook for once!" Said Molly

"I know!" Exclaimed Lily "I love having someone cook for me!"

The women all ate their lunch slowly, just chatting away, Hermione even joined in, she was such a clever little girl! Jane and Richard were obviously so proud of her. Lily could tell she was gonna be one smart witch when she got to Hogwarts, most probably the smartest witch of her age.

The women then headed back to the house by the floo network, Hermione was now fast asleep in her mother's arms as well. They arrived back to a house full of noise, the boys were running round playing cowboys and Indians, a game Harry & James must of taught them, as she thought none of the other boys would actually know what they were. Lily couldn't take the noise anymore, stepped forward and whistled for quiet. All the boys stopped what they were doing, as they didn't realise their mothers had come home, they all thought they were in trouble as well.

"Its ok boys, you're not in trouble, just try and keep it down. Please?" Lily asked.

The women then went through to the kitchen, where the men were drinking butter beers and explaining quidditch to Richard.

"Oh god. That bloody sport! If I have to keep hearing about snitches and bludgers, I swear I'll go mad!"

"Snitches? Bludgers?" Jane said confused.

"Don't worry Jane; it's just a stupid game that you probably wouldn't be interested in." Molly replied

"Oh. Ok. Is it like football?"

"No dear, it isn't like football….it's played on brooms." Richard told his wife.

"Oh. Definitely not football then." Replied Jane laughing.

"Where's Arthur?" Molly asked the men.

"Oh, he got called into work, said he shouldn't be too late, his boss just wanted to have a chat with him" Sirius told her.

"Ok. Well I'll take Ginny up to bed then I'll come down and help you get started on some tea Lily."

Molly made her way upstairs, Jane had also taken Hermione to the room that the men had made up for them to sleep in. They were both back downstairs within minutes and got to work on making a lasagne from scratch. Just as they had started, someone burst in the door. It was Arthur, and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what everybody!" But before anyone had a chance to guess he said "I've just been promoted! Better job, more money for us! I'm gonna be head of the "Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Division"

"Oh Arthur that's brilliant!" Cried Molly

Everyone else congratulated Arthur on his promotion, and to celebrate they decided to head out to a restaurant for tea, and have the lasagne the next night instead.

The celebrations went on until the early hours, when all the kids started getting sleep, Hermione, Ginny, Ron & Harry were all sleeping already, so the adults decided it was time to go home and put them all to bed. Lily and James went to bed as well, Lily cuddled up to James and before thy both fell in a deep slumber, they were talking about their new baby, and that in just over a month they would be able to find out if it was a boy or a girl. Neither of them wanted to have to wait that long, but they knew they had to, as there was no other way to find out.


	9. The Spy

Ooh check me updating quickly: P Reviews much appreciated! I really can't believe you even like it, I thought it was a bit crap to be honest! Lol

…………………………………………………………………………………..

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? Ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Last Time on What If?**

Lily and James went to bed as well, Lily cuddled up to James and before thy both fell in a deep slumber, they were talking about their new baby, and that in just over a month they would be able to find out if it was a boy or a girl. Neither of them wanted to have to wait that long, but they knew they had to, as there was no other way to find out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**The Spy**

It was the 21st February, and the day of the Order meeting. Everyone kept wondering if Dumbledore was going to be bringing more families in danger, or more news of death, and it scared them to think that more innocent families were dying.

The meeting wasn't until 7 that night, so the whole day was spent cleaning the spare rooms in the house, which looked like they hadn't been cleaned for a good few years! They had just started to clean, when the doorbell rang, every adult got their wand out, and told the kids to stay upstairs, as usually, the people who knew they were there would just floo in, nobody ever rang the doorbell! The adults moved down the stairs with extra caution, as if something was about to jump out on them. Sirius reached the door first, and looked through the peephole.

"It looks like Andromeda, Tonks & Ted" (AN: Andromeda will be known as Andie from now on and Ted is her husband, for those of you that didn't know, or remember)

"Make sure first Sirius, we don't want deatheaters in here, disguised as them" Said James

"Before I let you in, Andie, who did we used to torture when we were little by hiding all her best shoes?" Asked Sirius

"Bellatrix Black" Came Andie's reply.

"Ted, where did you find me and Hestia in 6th year, when you were on prefect duty?"

"In the broom closet by Moaning Myrtle's bathroom" said Ted

"It's them" Sirius told the rest of the group, before unlocking the 7 different bolts they had on the door.

As soon as the door was open, Tonks came running up to Sirius, to be picked up, and Andie rushed over to give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Sirius! I don't know what came over me before, I don't want to fight with you anymore though, you're the only family I have left!"

"It's ok, Andie, I understand why you were upset. But what's going on, why are you here? And why didn't you just floo in, instead of using the front door?"

"Oh Sirius, we had to leave our house! Bellatrix somehow found out where we lived! Our secret-keepers gone missing, we think she tortured and killed her to find out! Me and Nymphadora were coming home from Diagon Alley earlier, we flooed in to the living room, but I heard voices in the kitchen, I knew it was her, she was laughing at something, and I could never forget her laugh! She sounded like a maniac, she had other people with her, and so I grabbed Nymphadora and jumped back into the fireplace, heading for the ministry, where I got Ted, and we came here, I couldn't risk using a fireplace at the ministry to say where u lived, anyone could have been listening, so we apparated. Would we be able to stay here? Please Sirius, like I said, we have no other family to go to!"

"Of course you can! Are you both ok though, do you think Bella seen you?"

"No, well if she did, she never did anything about it. Before we left I put a silencing charm on the living room, in case she heard us leaving."

"God, it was close then! Come on, let's get you into the kitchen, and get you something to calm you down. Nymphadora, do you want to go and play with the others? Charlie & Bill are upstairs"

"Please. Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora. My. Name. Is. Tonks!"

"Ok, ok, Tonks, would you like to go and play with the others?"

"Yeah!" and then she ran up the stairs before anyone could say anything else.

All the adults walked into the kitchen, where Molly started making some tea, and Sirius got some firewhisky for Andie, which she drank in one gulp. They sat around and talked some more about what had happened, and why Bella was going after Andie. They knew she hated her, for marrying Ted, but you have to be really twisted to seek out your own sister to kill her! They agreed to talk to Dumbledore that night, to see if he could do anything to help, although he probably couldn't, they were in the safest place possible.

They had chatted so long, that when Molly looked at the clock, it was 5pm.

"Oh dear time to start making the tea, have to be finished and washed up before the Order start getting here!" She said

Lily stood up to help, and they set about preparing the lasagne they had planned to have the night before. Once all the vegetables were chopped, and added to the tomato sauce, they set the pasta, ready for it to go in the oven, luckily it would only take 30 minutes to make, as Sirius had fiddled with the cooker, putting a spell on it making it cook a bit faster than normal. The men went upstairs to get all the kids, and bring them downstairs, while the women set the table, adding 3 more places now, for Andie, Ted and Tonks. The group ate in silence, except for Harry, who was once again sitting next to Ginny, (this was a common occurrence at mealtimes now), chatting away to her, making her laugh…although nobody knew what she was laughing at! It was cute though, to see the two of them sitting there laughing at each other. Lily kept thinking to herself, them two are going to end up together one day.

After dinner, Lily and Molly tidied up the dishes, there was another 30 minutes until the meeting, and so everyone else went into the living room until people started to arrive. Remus was the first there, as soon as Harry seen him, he jumped off his dad's knee and ran over to him shouting "Uncle Moooony Uncle Moooony" over and over again, Remus quickly scooped Harry up giving him a big hug, and it wasn't long before Ron, Fred & George were over giving him hugs too. Remus looked delighted at this, as he always thought that kids thought he was scary, and would run away as soon as they saw him. As soon as all the kids had stopped hugging Remus, the adults told them to go upstairs and play quietly in their rooms. Molly picked Ginny up and took her up, with the help of Harry, who was holding Ginny's hand all the way up there. When Molly arrived back downstairs, she found everyone in the kitchen, and more people were here as well, Dumbledore, Minerva, Tia Louise and Severus Snape. Molly watched as Snape and James sat and gave each other evil looks, they had hated each other since school, probably even more now that Lily, who everyone knew Snape fancied, was married to James. Lily, ignored Snape, they had fallen out years ago, and she didn't want anything to do with him, she didn't even know why he was there.

"Ok everyone, if I could have your attention, do not worry this will not be a long meeting. I have a few matters to discuss with you though." Dumbledore looked around; to make sure everyone was paying attention to him. "I'm afraid I have some more bad news, Frank & Alice Longbottom are in St Mungos." There were gasps of surprise from everyone, and Sirius was the first to ask, what happened. "I'm afraid they were tortured to insanity with the cruciatus. That is not all though. One of the persons in torturing them was, Bellatrix Lestrange." Everyone looked at Andie when he said this, who had become considerably paler, and even had a few tears coming down her face.

"How could anybody do that to innocent people?" She cried. "That woman is not my sister, she is an evil maniac, and she needs to be sent away for a very long time!"

"This brings me to my next subject" Dumbledore said. "Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus, and his brother Rabastian have been captured by aurors and taken to Azkaban, where they will stay for life."

"GOOD! SHE DESERVES IT" Shouted Andie, and then she started to cry. Ted took her out of the room to try and calm her down.

"Ok, I'm sorry to have to rush this along, seeing as you are all very upset, but I also have some other news. Severus has agreed to be a spy for our side, he will go in pretending to be a death eater, gain the others' trust and report back to us on what there plans are."

All that could be heard were cries of "What" and "That's ridiculous, he's probably already a deatheater anyway!" That one came form Sirius.

"Everybody quiet!" Shouted Dumbledore "I have made my decision, and if you aren't happy with it, you can leave the Order, we need a spy, and Severus is the only one the death eaters will trust!"

Everyone knew Dumbledore was right, so they all stayed silent. "Good, now I must be off, Severus, Minerva, let us go." And with that the three of them popped out of the house.

Everyone was silent, until finally Molly said, I'm just going to check on the kids, make sure they're all ok. Lily joined her, they were both speechless. How could Dumbledore bring Snape into the Order, like Sirius said, he was probably a death eater already!

Molly went into Bill & Charlie's room, the two of them, and Tonks were playing exploding snap. Lily went to check on Harry. When she looked in the room, there was no one there, so she went and checked in Ron & Ginny's room. Ginny was lying on the bed, Molly must have put her there, and Harry was lying next to her, with his arm over her, both asleep. Hermione & Ron were lying on the floor next to each other, also asleep. "Molly come and look at this!"

Molly peeked round the door "Aww look at them! They're so adorable!!" As they didn't want to wake the kids up, they quickly shut the door and went back downstairs. Lily kept thinking to herself, I know for sure, those kids are going to end up together one day!


	10. Authors Note

AN: I'll update soon don't worry.

I just wanted to say, I can take constructive Criticism, but if you are going to read this and come back and tell me I am "completely" wrong, I'm not gonna be happy. If you don't like the way this stories going, don't read it. Someone said that they don't think that Sirius would feel sorry for his brother Regulus, but remember this is a story of what ifs. Sirius knows Regulus became a death eater, but he also knows that he died trying to get away form the death eaters and Voldemort. Also, I had a review saying Ginny should have been born already, but she was...in the 4th Chapter. I have made her birth late for a reason, so please don't contradict my story, as you don't actually know where it's going! Fair enough contradict something you don't like in chapters I've already published, but not about my story as a whole, when I haven't even finished it! You don't like it, please do not waste your time reading it.


	11. AN

AN: sorry for my little outburst yesterday, and I do appreciate the people who review and to one reader who thought I hated her because she wants it to be Hermione & Harry who get together, I don't hate you. I wasn't talking about you in that last authors note. someone else. Thank you to everyone for reading my story, giving me reviews, and actually enjoying it! will be updating soon,. If anyone has any suggestions of what they want in the story, let me know!


	12. One babytwo babiesthree babies?

Hey hey I know I said I was gonna update last night, but I wasn't well and went to my bed. Thanks to everyone for reviews and putting me on their favourites list (author and story). Ok. Now, as usual I'm thinking this story up as I go along. Bare with me!!!

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

**Last Time on What If?**

Molly peeked round the door "Aww look at them! They're so adorable!!" As they didn't want to wake the kids up, they quickly shut the door and went back downstairs. Lily kept thinking to herself, I know for sure, those kids are going to end up together one day!

**One baby...two babies...three babies?**

"Jamesssssss wake up!" Cried Lily, she had been trying, unsuccessfully, to wake James up for the past half hour. "James, u lazy git, get up this instant, we have the scan in an hour! We get to find out what we are having today!

"Lily, I can't be bothered. Leave me alone."

"James Potter. You get up right now. We are going to find out today if this baby is healthy, and if it's a boy or a girl, and YOU are coming!" Lily repeatedly hit James as she said this, waking him up properly.

"Stop hitting me! I don't like pregnant Lily! I always end up getting hit, because of your stupid hormones!"

"Hormones? Hormones? You think I'm angry because I'm hormonal? Maybe I'm a little angry because you've jsut told me you can't even be bothered to come to my scan with me. You can't be bothered to come and find out if this baby is ok. You can' be bothered to come with me and find out if we are having a little boy or girl! You know what, don't bother coming. You can look after Harry. Molly will come with me, and you know what, I'll be making a stop at Gringotts before I come home, and going shopping!"

"Yeah yeah, ok then" said James sleepily, he then continued to put his head back down on the pillow, close his eyes, and fall back asleep.

Lily made her way downstairs, where all the Weasleys, Hestia and Draco were sitting eating breakfast. "

"Molly. Hestia, will you come to St. Mungo's with me, since James is a lazy git and doesn't care about our baby."

"Oh of course we will Lily. Arthur, you can baby-sit today since you couldn't even get up with YOUR daughter during the night. I'm going with Lily, and then I'm going shopping. With your money."

Hestia then took Draco upstairs, threw him on Sirius sleeping body, which woke him, and walked out of the room, shouting back at him, "I'm going to Diagon Alley. Bye!." It seemed all the woman in Grimmauld place were mad at their partners for one reason or another.

The women left for Lily's appointment, arriving ten minutes before she was due to see the medi-witch. They sat in the waiting room, talking angrily about how insensitive their men were, when the medi-witch called Lily. All three of them stood up, and went into the medi-witches office, where Lily lay down on the table, waiting for the witch to do her spells.

"Now, Mrs Potter, do you want to know what gender the baby is?"

"Oh yes please" replied Lily, grinning widely.

The witch started doing her spells, waving her wand over Lily's stomach.

"Right, everything is fine with the babies. Now, I'll let you know what they are."

"Hang on...babies? Did you just say babies?" asked Lily.

"Yes Mrs Potter, I can detect, it's either 2 or 3 heartbeats, I'll need to get a healer to check that one. But I can say for certain you are going to have at least two babies." With that she left the room to get a healer

"Oh god, two babies? Or three? I can't have twins. I can't have triplets! Oh god. What am I going to do? Ohh, how am I suppose to tell James?"

"Lily, calm down dear. If it is twins, James will probably be more happy, and he would support you even if you had 10 kids! Plus you've got me, remember I've got 7 kids, and I've had twins, I'll help you through it!"

"Oh Molly. Thank you so much. I didn't even know twins ran in mine or James' family! Or triplets for that matter!"

The medi-witch came back in with a healer. The healer started doing spells just like the witch had, although they were probably a bit more advanced. "Ok, Mrs Potter, you are having twins. Would you like to know the genders?"

"Yes please" Lily answered the healer quite happily, although she sounded as if she was ready to cry.

The healer done a few more spells over Lily's stomach. "You are having, a girl and a boy. One of each Mrs Potter. I hope this news is good for you. Now, I must leave you. I have some other patients I need to see to. Congratulations Mrs Potter."

"Thank you."

The medi-witch gave Lily the date and time of her next appointment and sent her on her way. The women made their way down to Diagon Alley to do a little shopping, and grab some lunch at the leaky cauldron before they made their way back home.

After buying several dresses, make-up, and baby clothes, Lily felt she was done shopping for the day and wanted to go and get something to eat. They women made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, laden down with bags. They each ordered their foods, and once Tom, the owner, brought it over to them they started talking about how they would tell James.

"I really don't feel like telling James he's going to be losing double the sleep he did with Harry. I think...one of you should tell him!"

"No Lily, we can't do that! However we will help you to tell him. Ok?"

"Ohh ok!" Said Lily, pulling a sad face, trying to win Molly and Hestia's sympathy.

"No Lily. That face will not work. I have 7 kids, 6 of which pull that face with me, and it doesn't work." Molly scolded her.

"Ok ok. Well I guess we better go and get this over with then. Come on, let's head home."

They paid Tom, thanked him for the meal and flooed back to Grimmauld Place. The kids were running round the living room. Making lots of noise, the men no where to be seen.

"James! Where the hell are you, and why are the kids all alone! Wrecking the living room??!"

Suddenly there was the sound of running on the stairs, as all 3 men came back downstairs, looking very sheepish.

"Sorry ladies, we were only upstairs for 2 minutes. We didn't think they'd be able to do that much damage."

"Yeah, well you thought wrong didn't you!"

"Lils I'm sorry! I really really didn't think this was going to happen!" Cried James.

Lily, however did not answer, she pushed past James and everyone heard her running up the stairs. James followed her, and found her in their room, curled up in a ball on the bed crying.

"Lils, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Is something wrong?"

"It depends what you think of as wrong!"

"What? What do you mean? Wrong would be, you or the baby in danger, you're not are you?"

"No. It's just...James, well we are having a girl."

"Well, that's good news ain't it Lils? That's what we wanted, isn't it?" James asked Lily confused.

"Yeah, well it is good news...but James...we are also having another boy..."

" What you mean...our baby's ...Ohh you mean twins!?"

"Yes. Twins. I don't even want to know what you were thinking."

"But. Twins. what's wrong with having twins Lils? I would've thought twins would be a blessing. We're lucky to be able to have any kids at all, think about all these people who can't have any! and we get to have twins, plus we've already got Harry."

"I suppose you're right James. I was just so worried, that you wouldn't want twins, god you can't handle the sleep you lose now, what are you going to be like with two more kids?"

"I'll manage. I love being a dad, and I know I moan about lack of sleep and such, but it really doesn't bother me. I'm sorry I never came with you today Lils, I really wish I had been there. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, James. It was jsut a scan. you didn't really need to be there. Plus me, Molly and Hestia got to have a decent chat without any kids running round annoying us."

"True. Tell you what, why don't we ask Sirius to watch Harry, and me and you can go out, just spend some time alone?"

"Yeah that'd be nice. I'll go and ask him. Better ask Molly too, that way I know Harry won't come to any harm."

Lily made her way downstairs, and asked Sirius and Molly, who both said that was fine. She then went back upstairs to find James, he was sitting on the bed, staring into space.

"Hey. I am so glad we're having these babies Lils, I can't wait until their born. It's going to be amazing. I also can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And now, I'm started to get excited. I can't wait to have these kids with you."

With that, they made their way downstairs, and out the back door, to go to a nice restaurant and spend time alone.


	13. The carnival and some more good news!

Weyhey I'm updating again. I'm in work, and there's nothing to do except this! So here we go. This is kind of a fun chapter. Hope u enjoy! I forgot to say in the last chapter, which i cant edit :-( that Andromeda and her family were already out when the story started. Just in case anyone decided to bring up the face I didn't mention her.

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

**Last time on what if? **

Hey. I am so glad we're having these babies Lils, I can't wait until their born. It's going to be amazing. I also can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And now, I'm started to get excited. I can't wait to have these kids with you."

With that, they made their way downstairs, and out the back door, to go to a nice restaurant and spend time alone.

**The Carnival and some more good news!**

It had been a week since Lily had found out she was having twins, and all the men had eventually been forgiven for everything they had done. For Sirius and Hestia, there was also some good news. The Monday after Lily had had her appointment at St Mungo's (her appointment had been on the Friday morning), Sirius came running into hers and James' bedroom, screaming.

"James, James wake up mate, James I've got something to tell you!"

"Sirius, I know this is your house, and therefore you have a right to enter any room you wish, but do you not think you should knock before you enter?" Lily asked him, pulling up the bed covers over her chest, as she only had on underwear.

"Sorry Lils, I'm jsut so excited!"

"Why? What's going on? I haven't seen you like this since you found out I was having Harry and you were going to be his Godfather!"

"I know I know! But listen, I'm...going to be a dad!"

"WHAT!" Cried James, who had clearly been pretending to sleep.

"You heard me! Hestia is having my baby!"

"Congratulations mate!" As James said this, he hugged Sirius, and then ran through to Sirius' bedroom, to congratulate Hestia. Lily, tried to get up off the bed, but was quite unsuccessful, Sirius had to go over and give her a hand. Her bump was getting big now, even more so because she was carrying two babies, rather than just one. With Sirius' help Lily managed to get off the bed, and give Sirius a hug, she then proceeded to waddle through to congratulate her best friend.

All the Weasleys were already in the kitchen when everyone else got down there, including Andie, Ted and Tonks, who were surprised, but happy Sirius was going to be a dad. Everyone else continued to congratulate Sirius & Hestia, while Lily & JAMES (shock horror!) started to make bacon & eggs for breakfast. Everyone had just sat down when two owls came through the window, one carrying the prophet, and another carrying a Muggle newspaper, The daily Mirror. The only two people who read this were Ted and Lily, so the owl went straight for Lily. It seemed to know she was the one who wanted it. Lily started reading the paper as soon as she'd paid the owl, and squealed when she came across a certain advert.

"Oooh the carnival!!! James can we go, pleeeaassseee let's take Harry!"

"Umm...Lils...what _IS_ a carnival?"

"Oh it's a fair, where they have kids rides and adult rides, and you can play games where you win prizes, oh and they sell candyfloss! YUM! Seriously James you would love it!"

"Ok. Well, are you sure you should be going, when you're like...big n all?"

"Oh James, it isn't for me, I want to take Harry, he'd love it!"

"Well ok the. Why don't we make a day of it, and all go? The kids would love it. And it's not very fair, just to take Harry, and have him coming back here telling everyone how good it was, is it?"

"Yeah, that's be good, I'm up for it." Said Sirius.

"I'm going to visit my mum, so I won't come." Hestia told them

"Well," began Arthur "We'd love to come, but with this many kids, it's very hard taking them all out at the same time, and managing to keep an eye on them!"

"Oh, don't worry about that Arthur, we'll help you with that! Do you really think we'd invite you and the kids out, without helping to look after them?"

"Well, if you're sure, then I think that would be brilliant!"

It was now Saturday. Sirius was the first one up, all week he had been pestering Lily about what rides there were at a carnival, and had continued to get excited with each ride that Lily told him about. He went into all the rooms and got everyone up, and when the adults wouldn't get up (it was 7am) he told the kids to go and jump on them and tell them to get up.

Once everyone was up (the adults all staring at Sirius, ready to kill him) they had breakfast, then went upstairs to get ready. The carnival didn't actually open until 9am, but Sirius insisted on apparating away at 8am, so they were the first in the queue. The owner, seeing them standing there at 8.02am, decided to let them in (he seen how many kids there were...more kids...more money on rides, toys and food). All the kids loved the rides, especially since they got to go on them on their own for the first hour, but even afterwards when there was more people there, they loved them! Ginny even loved it on the carousel, which Molly and Arthur took her on. She couldn't stop laughing when the horse she was on kept bobbing up and down.

At noon, the adults gathered all the kids up to have lunch, but all the kids would eat was a quick sandwich...they wanted to get back to the rides as soon as they could! Harry, Ron, Hermione & Draco particularly loved the big wheel. Lily couldn't always go on it, so when Sirius went on it with them, Lily and James stood at the bottom and watched. Suddenly Lily became very dizzy, she didn't know if it was from watching the wheel go round, or if there was something wrong. She started to get hot and cold flushes, James was asking her what was wrong as she kept shaking, but she couldn't even speak. Suddenly she fell to the floor, and the last thing she heard before everything went black was James crying "Lily! Lily what's wrong?! Someone help! Quick! Help"

AN: oooooooh am I naughty for not telling you what's wrong...


	14. Disaster!

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Last Time on What If?**

Suddenly she fell to the floor, and the last thing she heard before everything went black was James crying "Lily! Lily what's wrong?! Someone help! Quick! Help"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Disaster!!**

Lily was quickly rushed to St Mungos; James went with her, while the others took Harry (who was hysterical at seeing his mother collapse, he kept asking if she was deaded) back to Grimmauld Place.

"I hope Lily is ok!" Cried Molly once they were back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Both she and Hestia were in floods of tears, worried for their best friend. Jane and Andie were both shocked to the core, to shocked to speak, let alone cry. The men were trying to comfort the startled kids, including Harry, who was now having a tantrum because he wanted his Mum.

"Come on Harry, Mummy's not well. Daddy had to take her to hospital, all you can do is sit here and wait, She'll be back soon, don't worry." Soothed Sirius.

"Noooo! I want my mummy now!! Screamed Harry, stamping his feet at the same time. This time, Molly was the one who took over. She didn't shout at Harry, but she was quite stern with him.

"Harry! Stop stamping! Your mum isn't well, but she will be back soon, so you just have to do as Sirius says and sit here and be good! Ok?"

"Ok. Sorry Aunty Molly and Uncle Siwius"

"That's quite alright little man. Now come over here and sit with me. Maybe, if you're lucky, Molly might just make you some meatballs!"

Harry looked up at Molly, with tears still in his eyes, and said "Pwease Aunty Molly"

Molly though cooking might take her mind off of Lily, and wondering if she was ok, so decided that cooking was probably for the best. She got up and started bustling round the kitchen gathering all the ingredients, and pots and pans.

**Meanwhile at St Mungo's **

As soon as James, Lily arrived at the hospital healers were at James' side asking what had happened, how far along in her pregnancy Lily was, and if she had had any problems before.

"She just collapsed at the carnival. We were watching our son on a ride, and all of a sudden she was shaking, and then collapsed. She's 21 weeks, and no she hasn't had any problems! She's also carrying twins."

One healer took note of what James had said, and then Lily was whisked off to an emergency theatre. James was left in the corridor alone, feeling like he was ready to cry.

It had been an hour, and James was getting ready to go and get someone to find out what was going on, when a Healer came over to him.

"Are you Mr James Potter?"

"Yes, I am. What's wrong with my wife?"

"I'm afraid we think that your wife has lost if not one, then both of the babies."

"What? No! What happened? What caused it?"

"We are still doing tests on your wife, and we are about to do an ultrasound to find a heartbeat, which you are allowed to sit in on. Your wife is awake and asking for you."

James followed the healer into a room, where Lily was curled up on the bed crying.

"Lily. Lily, sit up babe." Lily couldn't even look at James. She felt like this was all her fault, and James would blame her for losing their kids. "Please look at me Lils. Lily, I'm sorry. Really."

"Why are you sorry, it's my entire fault. I can't even carry your babies. I'm a failure as your wife."

"What, Lily don't be silly. This wasn't anybody's fault!" 

"You mean it? You don't hate me or anything?"

"God, of course I don't. How could I ever hate my gorgeous wife? The one who gave me my gorgeous son."

The healer coughed behind James. Both of them looked up at him. "I'm sorry, but we need to do the ultrasound now."

Lily lay back on the bed, on her back. James sat in the chair at her side, holding her hand. "Now Mrs Potter, I understand you are familiar with muggle ultrasounds? That's what we are going to be using today. It is much better to use in situations like this. Now, Mr Potter, I'm going to but some cold gel on your wife's stomach. Then place the probe over that, and it let's me see the inside of her stomach, and shows up on this monitor here, we can detect heartbeats from it, and even see your babies." The healer started the procedure, and listened as he rolled the probe over Lily's stomach. At first there was no noise, and then James heard it. A small thumping sound. A heartbeat! Not just one though. Two! "I can't believe it" muttered the healer. "It seems both your babies are alive. Your babies are miracles Mr & Mrs Potter!"

Lily and James were crying this time. Thank god! Both babies were ok. "What happened though? Why did you think they had died?"

"Well form the tests we had done, we believed you had had a miscarriage, but as it was twins, and 5 months along, it could have caused your body serious damage. It could have even killed you."

James gasped. Lily, dead? He couldn't even imagine his life without Lily! She was the love of his life.

Lily sat in shock too. All that time she was scared that it was Voldemort and deatheaters that were gonna kill her, and it was a pregnancy that could've done it.

James & Lily sat in shock, in the room, waiting on healers giving her the all clear to go home. They sat there talking about how glad they were that everything was ok, when a healer came back into the room. "Ok, Mrs Potter now you can go home, but you need to have an appointment here every week. I know it doesn't sound too good coming to hospital every week for a scan, but we need to make sure you're all ok."

"That's fine. Thank you. I'll see you next week."

Once Lily was dresses, her and James went and caught a train to the station near Grimmauld Place, and walked to the house form there. Lily didn't feel like flooing, or apparating, as it was making her feel queasy. They opened the front door and were met with Harry running up and jumping at them, demanding to know what was wrong. Then Sirius came out, trying to get Harry to step back, but at the same time, also asking what was wrong.

"Ok, if everyone goes into the kitchen, where I can have a seat, and some of those delicious meatballs I smell, I will tell you what happened." Said Lily.

She picked Harry up, and walked into the kitchen with him, sitting down at the table, and hugging Harry close. Everyone else came in and sat down, Molly put a plate of meatballs and spaghetti in front of her, and sat down next to her, tears in her eyes, afraid of what Lily was going to say. Lily was too busy eating her food to notice everyone looking at her, until Sirius coughed, and she looked up to see all thee faces looking at her, expecting her story.

"Ok…well her it goes. Healers thought I'd had a miscarriage, I haven't. The twins are ok. I just need to go for weekly scans now."

"You were away for four hours….and that's all?"

"I was giving you the short version. I don't want to relive it."

Lily finished her tea, and decided to take Harry up to bed, and go to bed herself, she was exhausted. Five minutes later James followed to make sure she was ok. Harry was in a deep sleep, but Lily was just lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"You ok Lils?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking. We could have lost them tonight James. That's scary."

"Yeah I know. But you know what's scarier; I could've lost all of you. And I'm so sorry if I sound selfish, and horrible, but I think if it came down to it, I'd rather have you her, than the babies. Not that I don't love them. But I've never had them Lils, I've had you for 3 years now, and I don't ever wanna lose you…at least not until we are old and grey, and ever then I think I wanna go first!"#

"I know what you mean. I think if I had to choose between unborn babies and you, it'd have to be you James. And yeah, as a mother it's cruel, and I do love them with all my heart, but you're the love of my life. I couldn't live without you."

"Lily I love you. And you know all that really matters is that all 3 of you are fine. I can't wait until they're born Lils. Our little miracles."

Lily didn't answer, she had already fallen asleep. James kissed her forehead and whispered good night, before falling asleep himself.

AN: It's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I'll probably make the next one longer. Hope you enjoy!


	15. Getting Married

Yayyayyayyayyayayay Everyone be happy I am updating again: P Haha I don't think I've updated this quickly and this many chapters since I've been doing this story. Hope you enjoy. One thing, please please please don't ask me bout what's going to happen in the story. E.g. what's gonna be the babies names? I don't know yet, and if I did I'd want it to be a surprise! I don't mind you making suggestions, just no questions!

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

**Last Time on What If?**

"I know what you mean. I think if I had to choose between unborn babies and you, it'd have to be you James. And yeah, as a mother it's cruel, and I do love them with all my heart, but you're the love of my life. I couldn't live without you."

"Lily I love you. And you know all that really matters is that all 3 of you are fine. I can't wait until they're born Lils. Our little miracles."

Lily didn't answer, she had already fallen asleep. James kissed her forehead and whispered good night, before falling asleep himself.

**Getting Married**

It was only a week until Hestia and Sirius would be married. Hestia had her final dress fitting and all the girls went with her. This was the first time they would be seeing her dress. As soon as they got to the dress shop, the owner called Hestia into a changing room where her dress was there ready for her to change into. She changed into the dress, which now fit her perfectly and she came out of the changing room to how the other girls. The dress looked like a top and skirt, as the top half was a strapless bodice with pearls going up and down it. There was a green sash round the middle, just like the flower girl's dresses. The bottom part was a full length skirt that went right down to the floor (it was a good thing she would be wearing high heels, the dress would be ruined if she wasn't) and it was so wide as it got nearer the bottom that it must have had a hoop in it, to make it stay wide. Her train was very long; it trailed about a foot behind her! She had a tiara on her head, instead of a veil, which had light green and white pearls on it. For her bouquet she had chose the same as the bridesmaids and flower girls. Green & White roses. On her feet there were green shoes, the same ones Hermione had chose, only a bit higher so she wasn't standing on her dress. The only other jewellery she had on was a pearl necklace she had got off of her Grandmother when she had died. Hestia looked like a princess.

As she walked out of the room everyone gasped. "Hestia, you look gorgeous!" Whispered Lily

"She's right Hestia, you look stunning! Sirius won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

All the girls were laughing when she said this. Hermione toddled up to Hestia pulled on her dress until Hestia kneeled down, and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful Aunty Hestia." And then gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Hestia then burst out crying, she was happy but Hermione mistook this as sadness, and kept saying over and over "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hestia smiled down at Hermione and told her she hadn't done anything wrong and that she was crying because she was so happy. Once Hestia was done, the girls went home to start on the final wedding plans.

Once they were back in Grimmauld place (where they had some peace and quiet for once, because the men had taken all the boys to get their dress robes, and some other stuff in Diagon Alley, it was only Ginny, & Hermione left with the women. Tonks & Andie were in Diagon Alley getting new dresses for the wedding) Hestia pulled out a long list. Thankfully most of the items on the list had been ticked off.

"Right. What we need to do is: phone the caterer, confirm the menu. Lily will you do that please? Molly would you phone these last few people who haven't RSVPed, I'm just wondering if they actually got the invitations. Jane would you phone the tent company, the numbers by the phone. I just need to confirm that they know the date and time they're meant to be here. I'm going to call my Mum & Dad. I need to make sure they're going to be here. The last time I spoke to them, they said they didn't know if they were going to be able to make it or not."

"Ummm Hestia. We only have one phone...and all four of us have to use it." Lily pointed out.

"Crap. Ok. Well, we'll just have to multiply the amount of phones we have in this house then won't we." She pointed at the phones, said a quick spell and two minutes later there were 4 phones sitting on the kitchen table. 

"Nice bit of magic Hestia!" commented Lily, picking up one of the phones and going in another room to phone the caterer. Molly picked up another phone to phone the last few people on the guest list, Jane went into the living room to phone the people who would be setting up the tent, and Hestia went upstairs to phone her parents. Hermione was sitting in the living room, next to Ginny who was in her swing-chair, making up a story from a picture book and telling it to Ginny. 

Twenty minutes later, Molly, Lily and Jane were all finished doing what Hestia had asked, and were waiting for her to come down form her bedroom. Five minutes later, they heard shouting from upstairs.

"What are you talking about you don't want to come to my wedding? I'm your daughter, you have to come!"

Lily ran upstairs, where Hestia was standing in her and Sirius' room, on the phone. She was crying quite loudly now, but was stood looking quite shocked. 

"But when you met Sirius before, you liked him! You said you were happy we were getting married!" Hestia cried before hanging up the phone and throwing it on her bed. "My mum and Dad aren't coming." she told Lily, through her sobs. "They've suddenly decided the don't like Sirius, and have said if I marry him, they want nothing more to do with me."

Lily went to answer, but instead, a male voice shouted "WHAT!" Lily spun round, and standing in the doorway was Sirius. "Hestia, I thought they were happy for us! How can they do this?"

"Sirius, it doesn't matter. If they are going to be childish enough to abandon me because of who I wish to marry, then I don't want them in my life.!"

Lily took this opportunity to slip out of the room. She knew the couple needed to talk. She went downstairs where all the men and kids were standing in the hallway.

"What's going on?" asked James.

"I'll explain after. Or Sirius and Hestia might explain when they come down." she replied.

They all went into the kitchen where Lily started making a curry, with Molly's help. It was all she could do to take her mind off of Hestia's parents. Who could do that to their daughter? Yeah, if Harry wanted to marry someone when he was older that she didn't particularly like, she would tell him, but it was up to him who he married, not her. How could anyone just cut their child out of their lives, just like that? Lily had just finished the curry, and was putting it onto some plates for everyone when Hestia and Sirius came downstairs holding hands. Hestia's eyes were bright red, but both of them looked happy.

"We are getting married" said Hestia "We've decided that it isn't my parents that matter, it's us. We love each other and we are going to get married."

Everyone cheered and sat down to eat their dinner. Once they had finished, Arthur & James washed up, giving their wives a break, and then came into the living room where everyone was sitting around playing exploding snap. At around 10pm, James took Harry and Ron upstairs, to bed. They had both fallen asleep lying on the couch next to each other. Hermione as still sitting next to Ginny, reading her a story, one she made up. Charlie came over to his baby sister and Hermione, and said "Can I read you a real story? From a book that has words? It's a muggle fairytale Hermione, so you'll understand it."

Hermione agreed, and Charlie went upstairs to get his book. Peter Pan. "This book is about a boy who didn't want to grow up, his friends, and PRATES!"

Hermione had heard Peter Pan before; her mother had read it to her when she was little at bedtime. It was her favourite book, and Disney Movie. She didn't tell Charlie she had read it, she wanted to see how he told it. Her mother always put on funny little voices for different characters, but she thought Charlie might do it differently. He probably had more of an imagination then her mother. 

Hermione was right. Charlie did have a very good imagination when telling stories; he would act out the scenes from Peter Pan, which made Hermione roll about the floor laughing. Ginny sat in her chair giggling away at the stuff her big brother was doing.

The adults were even interested in the story Charlie was telling now. They all sat there laughing at Charlie as he did silly actions making Hermione laugh, he even got his brothers involved in being Lost Boys, they way they were acting was making the adults roar with laughter. Charlie would be a great actor one day!

Once Charlie had finished telling his story, they kids were all ordered up to bed. Charlie walked up with Hermione and Richard, holding Hermione's hand all the way up there, until she got to her room. 

"Good night Hermione, see you tomorrow."

"Night Charlie, Thank you for reading me Peter Pan. You were brilliant!"

Charlie beamed at Hermione before going to the room he shared with Bill. 

Downstairs, James, Lily, Arthur & Molly were talking. "I think we should let Ron, Harry & Draco have a room together. There's a room next to ours big enough for all three of them to live in. Plus, we are going to need the room soon for the twins, and Hestia is going to need her room for their baby." Said James.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. They're all sleeping through the night now, and they all get on fine together. Yeah I think we should do it. We'll talk to them about it tomorrow. Right now I'm going to bed." Molly said, standing up. She went over to Ginny, picked her up, and took her upstairs. 

"I'm gonna go to bed too. Night everyone." Lily said.

"Night Lils. I won't be too long. Just gonna finish this drink." James told her.

"Ok, see you in a bit."

James finished his drink quickly, and followed Lily up the stairs about five minutes later. Everyone else also went to bed as well. 

AN: If you don't mind, I'm gonna skip forwards a couple days to the wedding.

Lily was woken up on Saturday morning, by Hestia running into her room, shouting "I'm getting married today! Wake up!" Then running out again and going into Molly's room and then Jane's room. 

She got out of bed, and met Molly and Jane, both of whom looked extremely tired, in the hallway. "She's far too excited for this early in the morning." Yawned Molly.

They all went downstairs to get some coffee, and have some breakfast. They even managed to force Hestia to have some, telling her she wouldn't be able to get married on an empty stomach. 

One hour later, and Hestia couldn't wait anymore. "I want to get into my dress! PLEEEASSEEE" She asked Lily.

"Hestia, let me finish your hair and make up. please?" Lily replied.

"Ok. Ok. but hurry up."

Five minutes later, and Lily was all done. Hestia's hair was all in ringlets, half up and half down, with the tiara sitting on her head beautifully. She had a very thin layer of make-up on. Foundation, blusher, Light green eye shadow, and some pale lipstick. She looked beautiful.

"Ok, go and put your dress on then."

Hestia jumped up form where she was sitting, and ran back to her room to put her dress on. Lily went to help Molly get Ginny ready, and then went and got ready herself. All the women stepped out of their rooms at the same time, perfectly matching. They all had tiaras on, although Hestia's was a lot bigger than all the others. They had matching shoes, and the colours all matched too. 

"The cars are here" Lily said looking out the window. 

Hestia started down the stairs. Draco stood at the bottom, looking up at her. His eyes went so wide when he seen her, and he gasped. "Wow, mummy Hestia you look beautiful."

Hestia had tears in her eyes when Draco said this. "Thank you Draco. I must say you look very handsome yourself." Draco was in a black suit, with a small green tie, his hair had been pulled back, and when Hestia looked at him, she saw he was the exact image of Sirius. "Are you ready to walk down the aisle with me?" Draco nodded. "Ok, let's go and get into the car then."

Draco and Hestia got into one car, and the bridesmaids, Ginny and Hermione got into the other one. As was planned, the Bridal party arrived before the bride, and they were met by Charlie & Bill (who were walking with Hermione), Arthur, James, Remus, Richard, Bill and Harry. Arthur was carrying Ginny down the aisle, with Ron at his side, so Remus was there to walk Molly down the aisle with Fred & George. Harry was walking down with James and Lily. 

The music started up, as Hestia's car pulled up, and the bridesmaids started to walk down the aisle with their partner, starting with Jane & Richard, Molly, Bill, Fred & George, then Lily with Harry & James (Lily was maid of honour, James was the main best man) Next Arthur walked down carrying Ginny, and Ron walking down beside him. Then Hermione came down with Bill & Charlie on either side, throwing her rose petals in front of her. When they reached the end, she went and stood next to her Mum. It was now Hestia's turn to come down the aisle. Everyone turned round to look at her and gasped. Sirius smiled to himself, she looked gorgeous. Draco looked so handsome standing next to her, and proud he had been asked to do such an important job.

As Hestia reached the bottom of the aisle, she turned and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek as he took his place next to Harry & James. She then looked up at Sirius and smiled. She mouthed "I love you" to him, which he mouthed back.

The ceremony went on for about half an hour, and as the wizard finished, eh waved his wand, and the tent magically became a reception. Everyone was enjoying themselves. But during Sirius & Hestia's first dance, someone started screaming. Everyone turned to face them, and found something they had never wanted to see again. Deatheaters!


	16. Peter Pettigrew

Woooo another update :P I think I was a bitty mean leaving you to guess what was going to happen before. Enjoy.

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

**Last time on What If?**

The ceremony went on for about half an hour, and as the wizard finished, eh waved his wand, and the tent magically became a reception. Everyone was enjoying themselves. But during Sirius & Hestia's first dance, someone started screaming. Everyone turned to face them, and found something they had never wanted to see again. Deatheaters!

**Peter Pettigrew**

"Everybody, get out of here!" Shouted Sirius. "Hestia, you take Draco, apparate anywhere but here! Get All the other kids and women too!"

Hestia gave Sirius a kiss, "Please be careful!" she begged him, before grabbing as many of the kids as she could and apparating. Molly and Lily were getting the rest of them, they seen Hestia apparating with some of them, but didn't know where she'd be going. Until Lily thought of somewhere. "Hogwarts" she shouted to Molly. Molly got the idea and apparated herself, Ron, Ginny and Bill to Hogwarts Castle. Lily was seconds behind her, holding onto Harry, Charlie, Jane, Richard & Hermione. Hestia had Draco, Fred George. Andie showed up a couple minutes later with Tonks. 

"I'm sorry I pulled you away Richard, I know you wanted to stay and help James, and the others but there was no way you stood a chance against the Deatheaters, not without a wand anyway. Oh god where are they! This shouldn't be taking that long, surely there's aurors there now, to help them!"

"Calm down Lily. They're going to be fine. You're going to stress yourself out, so just calm down!"

"Sorry Molly, but my husbands out there! So is yours, and yours Hestia, why aren't you more worried?"

"Lily don't you remember what Sirius and James done? They defeated Voldemort. Yes I am worried about Sirius! But he wouldn't want me to sit here crying over him, they will be fine! Now calm down, or you're gonna end up in St Mungo's again!"

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'm just so worried."

"I know Lily, but we just have to trust they'll be fine, and like you said, there will be loads of Aurors there helping them now. There were only a couple of Deatheaters there when we left, the aurors, and all the people that stayed to help will easily overpower them." Hestia told her. Her hair was now all falling out, her dress had mud all over the bottom from running away form the Deatheaters. She pulled her tiara off, and started crying. "My perfect day, ruined! I have been dreaming about this day since Sirius proposed, everything was perfect! Those stupid Deatheaters, I hope they all get killed! It's what they deserve!"

"Hestia, calm down, you're in the same situation as me remember. Think of it this way, at least you and Sirius are married, it never happened during the ceremony, that went perfectly, and you are now Hestia Black!"

"I know. It's just, why? Why attack now? Did they know about the wedding? If they did, how? We never announced it publicly!"

Suddenly there was a pop from behind Hestia. She spun round, and standing there was Arthur, James and Sirius. James and Sirius were holding Arthur up. Molly went running towards him. "Molly wait!" Shouted Lily. "Ask him your secret question, he could be in disguise!"

Molly suddenly stopped. "Arthur, where and when did we have our first date?"

Arthur replied, although he could barely be heard "Madame Puddifoots, it was the Valentine Hogsmeade weekend, in 1975."

"James, how many times did you have to ask me out before I finally said yes?" Lily asked her husband.

"10,254" Replied Lily.

"Sirius. What name did we decide for the baby if it's a boy?"

"Regulus James Black" was the reply.

"Oh thank god!" Cried Hestia "We were so worried!"

"What happened to Arthur? He's going to be ok isn't he?" Asked Molly.

"He'll be fine Molly, a spell hit him, but if we get him to the Hospital Wing now he'll be fine."

Molly, James & Sirius all went to the hospital wing, while the others sat down and waited for them to come back. Suddenly there was a moan form where Lily was standing.

"Oh noooo"

"What? What is it?" Hestia Asked her

"It's my waters, they've just broke!" Cried Lily "Please someone get James, we have to go to St Mungo's!" 

Ted ran off in the direction of the Hospital Wing, shouting "James" the whole way there (just in case he would hear him). he finally reached the door to the hospital wing and shouted "James, Lily's waters have broke, she needs to get to St Mungo's now!" 

Two seconds later, James came running out of the Hospital wing, and started running back to the great hall, where the others were waiting. Lily was now sitting on a bench by a table, moaning for James to hurry the hell up.

"I'm here Lily, come on, we need to get you to St Mungo's." He then picked her up, and took her to a classroom where he would be able to floo to the hospital.

Everyone stared after the two of them, in complete shock. Harry was the one who broke the silence by saying "Yay mummy's gonna have two more babies!" Everybody just laughed at him. Sirius came back in the room then, and everyone was bombarding him with questions. He held up his hands and said "One question at a time please!" 

Hestia spoke first "What happened? Are the deatheaters gone?"

"I'm afraid not. Some of them, including that little rat Peter Pettigrew got away. We caught about 6 of them though, they're on their way to Azkaban now."

"What about Arthur, is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, Pomfrey said he's going to be fine, and there were no more casualties."

Everyone stayed silent then, thinking about everything Sirius had just said, even now, there was still some Deatheaters on the loose! Sirius stood up then, and walked over to Hestia, with a wave of his wand music filled the room. "May I have this dance?"

Hestia stood up and joined him in the middle of the floor. It didn't matter what had happened today, they were married, and were beginning to start a family. That was all that mattered now. 


	17. Babies & Visions

Time for another update. Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Hope u enjoy this chapter.

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

**Last Time on What If?**

Everyone stayed silent then, thinking about everything Sirius had just said, even now, there was still some Deatheaters on the loose! Sirius stood up then, and walked over to Hestia, with a wave of his wand music filled the room. "May I have this dance?"

Hestia stood up and joined him in the middle of the floor. It didn't matter what had happened today, they were married, and were beginning to start a family. That was all that mattered now. 

**Babies & Visions**

Everyone left Hogwarts and went back to Grimmauld Place to wait for word on how Lily was doing. However, as Molly stepped out of the fireplace (she flooed back first with Ginny) she got a surprise to see James and Lily sitting there. No babies in sight. 

"What's going on?" Molly asked them.

"What do you mean? We've been sitting here waiting for you to get back." "Lily" replied.

There was a "whoosh" in the fireplace, Molly turned round just as Sirius stepped out, and mouthed "deatheaters" to him. He looked around quickly before looking behind Molly and spotting "James" & "Lily" sitting there. They both seemed to get a bit of a fright when they noticed Sirius standing in the kitchen, looking at each other with wide eyes, they both said together "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I live here as well you know!" smiled Sirius.

"It's just we heard you had died." sniffed Lily, pretending to be upset.

"Oh really. Well that's really funny James, because we were standing side by side the whole time fighting together, and then we came back to Hogwarts together. I don't think I died."

"Crap" muttered James.

"So sorry to upset you Lily...I mean Bella! But you won't get rid of me that easily. How did you get out of Azkaban then my dear cousin?"

"Bu...but...no...how did you know it was me...I'm disguised!" 

"Bella, my _dear_ cousin, Polyjuice Potion wears off after an hour, I would've thought you would know that!"

"I do..do..know that...But I didn't think I had been sitting her an hour."

"Well, you obviously have. And, next time you might want to do your research, because we seen Lily and James, and we know they never came back here." 

"Oh for gods sake. Let's get this over with. AVADA KEDAVRA!" She shouted pointing her wand at Molly. Luckily Sirius pushed them both out of the way. 

"Get back in the fireplace!" he told Molly. "Quick! Go to Hogwarts!"

Molly quickly grabbed some Floo powder, grabbed Sirius' hand and shouted "Hogwarts".

They both tumbled out of the fireplace to find Arthur, all the kids, Andie, Hestia and Ted staring at them. 

"Thank god you're all here! I didn't know what the hell had happened! I though they had come here!" Cried Molly.

"What do you mean? Thought who had got us? We took so long, because Harry said something was wrong. He told us that his pretend Mum and Dad were at the house, and that his pretend Mum shouted a bad spell at his 'Nuncle Siwius'. We didn't know what he meant, but every time one of us tried to step into the fireplace, he started screaming, so we couldn't come."

"What? Harry saw all that? But how? Harry, come here lil man." Sirius said to the frightened boy. "Now, where did u see all this? Your pretend mummy and daddy? Have you met them before?"

"No. I saw it in my head. I knew it was my pretend mummy cos you said she wasn't the real one. Then she tried to cast a bad spell on you and Aunty Molly, and that's the last bit that I saw." He then started to cry, thinking he had done something bad.

Sirius hugged him, trying to soothe him. It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong, in fact you possibly saved everyone's lives. Remember the bad woman that you seen, she cast a bad spell, well if you and everyone else had come through, it might have hit someone, so you saved them by stopping them coming through."

Harry looked up at Sirius and smiled. "I did?" 

"Yep, you're a hero Harry Potter!"

Harry smiled at everybody. Sirius turned round to start closing off the fireplace, although he thought if anyone was going to come through, they would've done by now, but he found Arthur had already done it. "Thanks Mate."

"Sirius Black, you better start explaining exactly what happened, right now!" Hestia shouted at him.

"Calm down love, I was just making sure everything was secure. Ok. Well, I followed Molly back to Grimmauld Place, and as I came out, she turned round and mouthed "deatheaters" to me. I looked round, and sitting behind Molly at the kitchen table was "James & Lily". Well when they saw me, they obviously got the shock of their lives. Apparently they had heard I was dead. Well I think you can guess what happened then. I am clearly not dead, and I told them that, especially James, I told him he was the one who was with me when I was fighting, and when I came back to Hogwarts. Obviously the Deatheaters had been told I was going to be dead by the end of the day. But no such luck for them. I knew one for them was my _darling_ cousin Bella, but I'm not sure who the other one was, I didn't recognise him. Well then, Bella shot a spell at Molly, but I managed to pull us both to the floor, I told Molly to come back here, so she grabbed floo powder and me, and we came back here. I bet Bella's really mad now. People don't usually escape from right under her nose, and that's twice now I've escaped death!"

Everyone was silent, until Hestia spoke. "So...Harry saw all this? Is there Seer blood in the Potter line?"

"I don't know, but if he's seeing these things there must be. I'll have to ask James later. Speaking of them, has anybody heard anything yet?"

"Nope. We thought maybe you had while you were at the house."

"No, obviously I was a bit busy" Sirius laughed. 

"Well, I'm sure James will contact us as soon as they're born."

"Yeah" Everyone agreed, quietly.

**Meanwhile at St Mungo's**

"James make the pain stop! Please!" 

"Oh Lily darling, I would if I could, you know that! Now come on, just a couple more pushes ok?"

"That's what you said ten pushes ago!"

"I know, I know, but I promise this time it is only a couple more pushes."

After a few more strong pushes, Lily gave birth to a baby girl. The nurses whisked her away to clean her up, while Lily gave birth to her son. Minutes later he was born. As he was whisked away, the healer brought over the baby girl, and places her in Lily's arms. "Both your children are perfectly healthy" he told them. 

"What do you think we should call them Lils?"

"Well, I was thinking we could name her Catarina Potter, and I think our boy should be named after his Dad. James Potter II."

"Really? You would do that? Name him after me?"

"Of course!"

Lily was staring down at her daughter and smiling, she looked just like her. She had a thick mop of bright red hair, pale skin and a little button nose. The only thing that wasn't Lily's was the eyes; she had James's dark eyes. James Jr. on the other hand was the spit of his Dad and his big brother Harry, and just like Harry he had Lily's green eyes. That reminded Lily, they had to send an owl to everyone at Grimmauld Place, letting them know that everything is fine, and when they can come visit. She asked James to go do that, while she got some rest. He placed the twins in their small cots beside her bed, and lay back down to get some sleep. She couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he seen his new brother and sister. Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face thinking about her nice little family, and her two new beautiful arrivals. 


	18. Welcome Home!

Updated again :D yayayaya remember I'm making this up as I go, so it might not be so good :P 

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

She placed the twins in their small cots beside her bed, and lay back down to get some sleep. She couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he seen his new brother and sister. Lily fell asleep with a smile on her face thinking about her nice little family, and her two new beautiful arrivals.

**Welcome Home!**

Sirius and Hestia went on their honeymoon, the day after the twins were born, to America. The day after they left, Lily had been told she could go home. She couldn't wait to get back to Grimmauld Place and see Harry, and everyone else (there's too many to sit and go through them all). James went and got Lily and the twins at 12pm the day she was allowed to leave the hospital, and they took them on a muggle train, rather than apparating or using the floo network, to Grimmauld Place. When they arrived at the house, the twins were fast asleep, but they soon woke up when Harry came running down the hall shouting "MUMMY!" and giving Lily a big hug. 

"Harry! Oh I've missed you loads honey! How are you?"

"Fine fank yoo Mummy! Did Nuncle Siwius tell you I saw my pretend Mummy and Daddy in my head! They cast a bad spell at Nuncle Siwius!" 

Lily looked round at everyone bewildered "What's he talking about?" No one answered. "James?" 

"Don't ask me, this is the first I've heard about this too." 

"Molly? Tell me what's going on please?"

"Ok. Kids, Why don't you all go and play upstairs, us adults need to have a chat."

All the kids went upstairs, although there was a lot of stamping of feet from Harry, who wanted to stay with his mum and the twins. He eventually went, when Lily promised him spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, and that he could stay up late. Once they were upstairs, the adults went into the living room, where Lily asked once again, what was going on. 

"Well you see, me and Sirius came back here the day of the wedding, and sitting at the kitchen table was you...well of course it wasn't you...but it was Deatheaters using Polyjuice potion. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them. She's escaped from Azkaban somehow. Anyway, she shot the death spell at me and Sirius, but we managed to avoid it, and jumped into the fire, to go back to Hogwarts. When we got there, everyone else was still standing in the great hall. When we asked why they hadn't joined us, Arthur explained that Harry wouldn't let anyone go into the fire. When Sirius asked him what he had seen, he said he saw his pretend parents sitting in the kitchen, and then shooting a bad spell at his "Nuncle Siwius". Basically...Harry saved everyone's lives. We're sorry we didn't tell you, but we just didn't want to worry you."

"What...what does this mean? Is he part seer? James...I didn't know there were seers in your family!"

"Neither did I. Maybe I'll need to do a bit of research. It must be Seer blood. Maybe it's on your side Lily, your powers had to have come from someone. It could have been centuries ago, but it could still be in your blood. Yep...definitely going to have to do some research."

"Wow. Harry a seer. Why did he have to see something so horrible though? What if he had seen Sirius die? What's he going to see in the future, is he going to see more bad stuff? Is he going to see Deatheaters killing anyone they like? Is this really a good thing James, I'm not sure it is."

"Lily calm down! There are potions you can give child Seers to stop them from having visions."

"Really? Good. Get it."

"Yeah, I'll go to Diagon Alley first thing tomorrow."

"Ok." Lily walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where she was going to start on Harry's meatballs and spaghetti, but instead found a room full of order members (they were bloody quiet, she didn't hear them once) congratulating her on the twins. All Lily could do was smile at everyone, she was so shocked to find all these people here, the first thing she said was "Is there another meeting tonight?"

"No Lily m'dear, we are all here to celebrate the birth of your twins with you." Albus told her.

"Oh. Really?" Lily turned round as Molly and everyone else walked into the room. "Did you plan all this Molly?"

"Yes." Molly replied grinning. "Now, let me see this beautiful daughter of yours. I haven't had a hold of her yet."

Lily passed Catarina over to Molly, "My god, Lily, she could be Ginny's twin! The red hair, the dark eyes. If I didn't know any better. I would start to wonder about you and Arthur." She said to Lily laughing. 

Lily was laughing too now. "I know what you mean, as soon as they handed her to me, I thought, has the healer given me a Weasley child? Oh well, maybe they'll be the best of friends growing up. They'll grow up like sisters anyway won't they."

"Yeah that's true. I just can't get over how much they look like each other. She really looks like you too Lily. I bet you're so proud and little James, looks just like his little brother and Dad. It must be a boy thing in the Potter family, because James looked remarkably like his father too, and James' sister was just like their mother."

James was standing next to them at this point "Yeah, that's true. People used to be so confused when they came to our house, when I was older of course, two women who looked like twins, and two men that looked like twins. It was funny to have them address me as Harold. I just used to talk away to them as if I was my Dad." 

"I can imag..." Lily started to say, but was interrupted by a "Whoosh" coming from the fireplace. Sirius and Hestia were standing in front of it, and neither of them looked happy. Hestia looked like she had been crying, and Sirius just looked very angry.

"Sirius, what's wrong mate? Why you home so early?" James asked him.

"We have a bit of bad news." Sirius told them

AN: dun dun dun! oooh what's happened? You'll find out in the next chapter. 

I know this chapters short...but I'll make up for it after. 


	19. Bad News

Update Hope ya enjoy...ooohhhh wats the bad news :P 

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

"I can imag..." Lily started to say, but was interrupted by a "Whoosh" coming from the fireplace. Sirius and Hestia were standing in front of it, and neither of them looked happy. Hestia looked like she had been crying, and Sirius just looked very angry.

"Sirius, what's wrong mate? Why you home so early?" James asked him.

"We have a bit of bad news." Sirius told them.

**Bad News**

Everyone in the kitchen stared at Hestia and Sirius. Finally Lily spoke "What is it, what's the bad news?"

"Put the kids upstairs. We need an emergency Order Meeting." Hestia told them. 

Lily and Molly took all the kids upstairs (even though they moaned that they were hungry), got some sweets for them, that would stop them complaining until the meeting was over. They returned back downstairs as quick as they could, wanting to hear this supposed bad news. 

"Were the twins ok?" James asked her.

"Yeah, they were fast asleep." Lily told him, sitting on his knee. 

"Ok, Sirius, start explaining. What's going on?" Dumbledore asked him.

"When we were on holiday, I noticed we were being followed. It was a deatheater. Last night, we set a trap, captured him, and asked him why he was following us. He said his "master" sent him. I'll give you one guess who his master is!"

"Pettigrew." James said instantly.

"Yep. The one and only rat himself. That's not all though. We also asked how they found out about our wedding. He told us, a Mr & Mrs Jones went to Pettigrew the week before the wedding, telling him their daughter was about to marry Sirius Black. Basically, Hestia's parents' are the ones who sold us all out."

"I'm so sorry everyone. I never ever thought they would do that. To me! I'm their only child, and they try to sell me, my husband and my friends to deatheaters. How low could you get?" Hestia said.

"Hes, it isn't your fault, you weren't to know that they would do that. None of us could of known. But it is making me wonder, Hestia I met your mum and dad one summer, and there is no way that they would ever go to the deatheaters side, they were all for muggleborns being allowed to go to Hogwarts, they would have never let me in their house otherwise, would they?"

"That's true. But why? Why do this? They can't hate Sirius that much!"

"Yeah, well, what if it wasn't them? What if, they'd had the Imperius (I can't remember if you would say Imperio or Imperius curse put on them? So I'm saying Imperius). The deatheater could've lied to you. They could've known all along about the wedding, some other way, but put the curse on your parents, make them say they couldn't go to the wedding, and make it seem like it was them that had sold us out."

"Yeah. I bet that deatheater was made to follow us, and get caught, just so he could tell us all that. They probably wanted us to go and kill my parents or something. I guess it's a good thing we have a very smart witch here, or we just might have done that." Hestia said smiling at Lily. 

Dumbledore spoke again here "We will need you, Hestia, and a few other people of your choice to go to your parents' home. You know how to tell if someone is under the Imperius Curse, do you not?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Good. Once you have found out if they are on it or not, send an owl to me. If they are under the curse, you must bring them here immediately. If not, leave the house immediately, as they may contact the deatheaters."

Hestia took Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Andie & Ted. James & Lily stayed with all the kids, and Jane & Richard, who obviously would not be able to defend themselves. Once everyone had left, Lily went upstairs to get all the kids, so they could come down for some tea. Just like she had promised Harry, she conjured up some Spaghetti & meatballs, and set it down on the table. She then went upstairs to feed the twins. 

It was a couple hours later when Hestia stepped out of the fireplace. (AN: I was sick of putting in the secret questions, they're hard to think of, so I have decided to make it that there is a charm on the house that Dumbledore set up, meaning someone who has never been in the house before, can not get in. Keeping deatheaters out.) She looked like she had been crying again. "Well, it looks like they weren't under the curse. So basically. My own parents really want me dead."

Lily went over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Hestia. I really really thought they were under that curse. It made sense. I never thought your parents were like that."

"I know. Who would try to kill their own daughter? Who would sell their only child out to deatheaters? I most certainly wouldn't!" She cried, putting a protective hand on her barely visible bump. 

Sirius stepped out of the fire next, followed by Arthur, Molly, and Ted. As soon as he seen Hestia was crying again, he moved over to hug her. They both went upstairs to check on Draco and talk. Ted looked very sad too, and it took Lily a couple minutes to figure out why. "Where's Andie?" she asked Ted, fearing the answer.

"The Jones contacted the deatheaters as we got there; Bella was one of the ones that showed up. As soon as she saw Andie she started a duel with her. Andie was fighting back well, and realising she wasn't going to win the duel anytime soon, Bella grabbed Andie and apparated away with her. I can only imagine what she's putting her through! We don't know where she took her though, so it's not like we can go after her. I've told Dumbledore, he just told us to come back here, and wait for him, he's on his way now." As he said that, there was a "whoosh" from the fireplace, and Albus stepped out. 

"What happened?" 

"We got to the Jones' it didn't look like they had been put under the curse so we were about to leave, but just as we started to go, deatheaters showed up. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them. As soon as she seen Andie, she started duelling with her. They both put up a good fight, but I think that Bella realised she wasn't about to win, so she grabbed Andie and apparated away." 

"Ok. I recently heard from our spy that deatheaters have started using the Malfoy Manor as their hideout. She could be there. I have sent Snape there already to check it out. He will be here soon to report to us. Ted, sit down, try and calm down, We will get Andie safe, I don't believe Bellatrix could kill her own little sister."

"You don't know what she is capable of. Andie told me what it was like growing up in her family, full of Dark magic. Bellatrix was doing unforgivable curses on their pets at the age of 12, using her father's wand! She would kill her own traitor of a sister in a heartbeat if she could."

"Ok Ted, come on. You worrying like this isn't going to do Andie any good is it?" Lily said to him.

"You're right I know, but what am I going to do if anything happens to her? I need my wife! Nymphadora needs her Mother!"

Suddenly there was a shout from the hallway "Don't call me Nymphadora, My name is TONKS!"

"Tonks? What are you doing? I thought you were playing upstairs." Said a shocked Lily.

"I heard Sirius and Hestia talking, and I came down to get my mummy. But she's not here. Where is she?"

"She's just had to go somewhere darling, she'll be back soon, Do you want my help with something?"

"Noooo." Tonks said 

"Ok. Well why don't you go upstairs and play. I'll come up soon to put you to bed."

"Ok Dad. See you in a bit."

Ted sat at the kitchen table, and tried to eat the food Lily put in front of him. However he just couldn't stomach anything. Dumbledore sat a glass of Fire whisky in front of him, and he downed it. He felt a little bit better.

"Lily, would you mind leaving us for a minute? I would just like a talk with Ted."

"Yes of course, I need to go and check on the twins anyway. James, come and help me please."

James and Lily left the room to go and check on Catarina and James Jr. When they got to the room, they heard someone talking, they peeked round the door and seen Harry standing in between the twins cots speaking to them both. "Now, I'm Harry, your big bwother." he was saying to them. I sleep in a different room from you now, but don't worry, cos I'll always be here to look after you." Catarina was looking up at Harry with her big brown eyes, as if she knew what he was saying. Lily was giggling, and Harry turned round smiling at her. "Hi Mummy, hi daddy. Are you going to make me go to bed now?" He asked with a sad look on his face.

"No little man, we were just coming to check on the twins, but obviously there wasn't any need for that, because you're doing it for us."

"I heard Catarina start to cry, so I came to check on her. I hope that that's ok."

"Of course it is Harry. She's your little sister, so if she's unsettled, and we're not here, you can come and calm her down until we do get here."

"Ok. Are you going to make me go to bed now?"

"Nahhhh how about...a...ride on your broomstick?" James asked him.

"Yeahhhhhhh! Can we see if Nuncle Siwius wants to play too?"

"Umm. I'll go ask him. You go and ask Ron and Draco if they want to come and play. Your mums gonna go for a lie down ok."

"Ok."

Harry ran out the room, down the hall to the room he shared with Ron & Draco. James walked along the hallway to Sirius' room. He could hear people whispering, but still knocked on the door. "Hey. Sorry to bother you guys, but Harry was wondering if you wanted to come and play with him, he's getting his broomstick ready."

"Yeah I'll join you. You don't mind do you love?"

"No, course not, go and have fun." Hestia told him "I'm gonna try and get some sleep anyway."

"Ok. See you when I come back up." Sirius said kissing her on the lips.

They both left the room, to find Draco, Ron and Harry standing looking up at them, obviously waiting on them coming to play with them.

"Come on then boys. Let's go to the empty room downstairs, plenty of room to fly about."

The all went downstairs, passing the kitchen, where Ted was still sitting with Dumbledore downing Fire Whisky. They could hear Dumbledore saying "It'll be alright Ted. Drinking yourself into oblivion isn't going to help Andie though, so why don't you slow down."

They entered the room (known as the drawing room) and as soon as Sirius had shut the door, Harry was on the broom, and whizzing around. Ron, James and Sirius were standing laughing, and Draco was looking around the room. He started touching things, and looking through stuff that was piled up on the floor. He suddenly picked up a necklace. As he touched it, his hand burnt, and then, everything went black. The last thing Draco heard as he hit the floor was "Draco!" Sirius shouting on him.

OOOOH NASTY EVIL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...


	20. Cursed!

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

**Last Time on What If?**

They entered the room (known as the drawing room) and as soon as Sirius had shut the door, Harry was on the broom, and whizzing around. Ron, James and Sirius were standing laughing, and Draco was looking around the room. He started touching things, and looking through stuff that was piled up on the floor. He suddenly picked up a necklace. As he touched it, his hand burnt, and then, everything went black. The last thing Draco heard as he hit the floor was "Draco!" Sirius shouting on him.

**Cursed!**

Sirius ran over to Draco, feeling his neck for a pulse. "He's still alive, but we need to get him to St Mungo's! God knows what kind of curse is on that necklace, knowing this house."

James and Sirius ran through to the kitchen fireplace, Lily and Hestia was sitting in there now, and there was no sign of Ted. "Lily, take Harry. We need to get Draco to St Mungo's. He's been cursed by something in the drawing room. Don't let anyone go in that room, there's probably more cursed objects in there."

Lily ran over and took Harry off of James, and the two men disappeared into the fireplace, shouting St Mungo's as they went. Hestia went down the hallway to lock the drawing room door. When she came back into the kitchen, Lily could see there were tears in her eyes. "Hey Hes, don't cry. He'll be alright."

"I know. It's just, what else can go wrong? The wedding, finding out my parents were the ones who told deatheaters about my wedding and now Draco's been cursed. It must be me, I'm cursed."

"Don't be silly Hestia, you're not cursed. Maybe these things happened for a reason you know? Or they were just mistakes that couldn't be helped."

"Lily, I know you're right, but it's just, everything seems to be happening to me, or the people I love. It isn't fair. Something's probably going to happen to Sirius next."

"Don't think like that. Plus, some people would say bad things happen in threes, so you might not get any more bad luck."

"Who says that?" Hestia asked confused.

"Oh, it's a muggle saying. Some people will say good things come in three's but other say bad things come in three's. I don't know if either is true."

They were both laughing now "Muggle's have weird sayings Lily."

"I know, some are just plain stupid. A stitch in time saves nine, what is that meant to mean?" 

"Well if you don't know, I'm not going to am I?"

Lily was laughing again, when she looked down and saw Harry fast asleep in her lap. "I suppose I better get this one to bed. I think I'm going to turn in too. You, if you're staying up, don't stay up too late, you'll only work yourself up into a state worrying about everything again. Ok."

"Ok Mum." Hestia said poking her tongue out at Lily. "I think I'll go to my bed too now. You're right; I'll probably just sit and worry about everything."

The two women walked up the stairs. Lily struggling to keep a hold of Harry, who was getting quite big now. Once she had put Harry in his bed, she went back to her own room, checked on the twins and climbed into bed. She was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. 

"Lily. Lily. Lily, wake up." A voice whispered in her ear. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It was only 2am. "James, why are you waking me up at this time? What's wrong? Is Draco ok?" 

"Yeah, Sirius is with him. He needs to be kept in for a couple days, but Healers say he's going to be ok. I woke you up, because I wanted to ask, do you know Harry's sleeping on our floor?"

"What? Why's he down there? Why isn't he in his own room?"

"I don't know, but there must be some reason. Let's just bring him in here with us, There's obviously a reason he doesn't want to stay in his room, we can ask him tomorrow."

James went and picked Harry up, then put him in the bed next to Lily. He then climbed in himself. on the other side of Lily, cuddling up to her, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night love."

"Night James." Lily said and kissed him back.

The next time Lily woke and looked at her clock it was 11am, and James and Harry were nowhere in sight. She sat up yawning, and went over to check on the twins who she though were in their cots. They weren't so she guessed James had taken them downstairs to let her have some peace. 

"Morning love. Thanks for bringing the twins down so I could get a lie-in." Lily said to James as she walked into the kitchen, where he was sitting eating breakfast. "Where are they?"

"Umm...Lily, I never brought the twins down."

"What! Well, where are they? They weren't in their cots."

"What? They have to be, I swear I never brought them down, they were fast asleep when me and Harry came down for breakfast."

"Lily ran back upstairs, James on her heels, when she saw Molly coming out of her room, carrying two small bundles."Oh Lily, there you are. I heard these two crying this morning when I got up, and I knew how tired you were, so I took them into my room to try and settle them. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not Molly, I just got a bit of a fright when I saw they weren't in their cots. Thank you though, for helping out."

"Oh, it's fine, I told you before, I know what it's like to have twins, I know how tiring it is. They're both asleep again. Do you want them in their cots, or are you going to take them downstairs?"

"We're probably better taking them downstairs; they'll be due a feed soon anyway." She took James off of Molly and started to walk down the stairs. As soon as they were in the kitchen, Catarina woke up crying. "Well, that's the first one. James will you heat up the bottles please."

James went and got the bottles from the fridge, and used a warming charm on them, to make them the perfect temperature. Molly fed Catarina, while Lily fed James. 

"Molly, did you like having twins? I know it's got its down sides, but did you feel good having twins?" James asked her.

"Oh I loved it. It was hard work, especially with three other kids, but I really did love it. I guess I just loved being a mum so much, that's why I had so many kids. I think I'll stop now though, getting too old for all this chasing them around thing." 

Everyone was laughing at Molly when Harry and Ron cam in. They both looked pretty upset. "Hey Harry, hey Ron. What's up with you two then?"

"Where's Draco, when's he coming home?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, Harry. Draco got a little bit hurt, so he had to go to hospital, but he'll be back soon. So don't worry too much ok?" James told him.

"Ok. I'll try."

"Good boy, now you and Ron go and play, yeah?"

" Ok Dad. Can we go and play in the garden with everyone else/ I promise we'll be careful and won't wonder off or anything."

"Yeah, I suppose that's ok then. Off you go."

Once he had gone, Molly started to tell them about what had happened the night before "Ron came running into my room while I was feeding Ginny, and said he didn't want to sleep in his own room, because he didn't want to get cursed as well. I couldn't exactly make him go back to his own bed, so I just let him sleep with us."

"Ohh. That must be why I came home and found Harry sleeping on our floor. He must have woke up, and realised he was alone. But he obviously didn't want to wake you up Lily, so he just slept on the floor."

"Aww. What a little sweetheart. Not wanting to wake me up, he knows how tired I am right now,"

Just then Sirius stepped out of the fireplace. "Hey everyone. Draco's awake now, the healers managed to get the curse before it went through his entire body. He's been asking for Hestia, so I've just come to change into clean clothes, and find her. Do you know where she is?"

"I haven't seen her all day, so she's maybe still up in her room."

Sirius left the kitchen, and went upstairs to check. He came back down fifteen minutes later, in different clothes, and his hair was wet so he must have just had a shower. "She's not there. She maybe went out early this morning."

"Yeah, well you go back and be with Draco, when she comes back, we'll let her know to come to the hospital."

"Thanks guys" Sirius said stepping back into the fireplace and going to the hospital. 

"I wonder where Hestia's gone." Lily said to James and Molly once Sirius had gone. 

"I was up at 8 this morning with Harry, and I never heard anyone getting up, or going out. I can't see her going out any earlier than that, especially if she was just going to Diagon Alley or something. The shops wouldn't be open at that time."

"True, I'll go and have a look upstairs. She might be in the attic or something." Lily said. She was quite worried now, because of the conversation they had had the night before. "It's me" she had said, "I'm cursed." What of she had done something stupid? What if she had left because she didn't want anyone else to be hurt, or anything else to go wrong?

Lily checked 4 levels of the house, including the attic; Hestia was nowhere to be seen. She went back down to the kitchen, and told James and Molly about the conversation they had had and why she was worried about her. 

"I tell you what, I'll stay here with the kids, you and Molly go and look for her, you know her better than me, and you'd know where she'd go better than I do. So off you two go." James said to Lily. 

Molly and Lily left almost immediately, first they went to Diagon Alley, and looked in all of Hestia's favourite shops. Next they went to Hogsmeade, and looked in all the shops she liked there. Still no sign of her. Then Lily had a thought.

"I know where she could be. Molly, take my hand." She then apparated them both to the place where Hestia's wedding was held. "There she is, over there sitting by the lake."

They both went over to her, and as they got closer they realised she had been crying.

"Hes." Lily said quietly. "Hes, what are you doing here? Sirius came looking for you at Grimmauld Place, Draco is awake, and he's going to be fine, He's been asking for you."

"I can't go back Lily. Everyone would be better off without me. It's bad luck to be around me."

"Oh Hes, don't be silly. What did I tell you last night? It's nothing to do with bad luck that these things have happened, it isn't your fault, and if it's anybodies it's those deatheaters! They're the ones that have cause so much havoc the past couple of weeks."

"I don't deserve Sirius! Since I've come into his life, everything has gone from bad to worse."

"That isn't your fault! These things would of happened whether you were with Sirius or not. No matter who he married, who he fell in love with, bad things were gonna happen to him! To all of us! Now, stand up, we are going back to Grimmauld Place, you are going to clean yourself up, and get to St Mungo's, your husband and SON need you."

Hestia just looked up at Lily, a little scared, the redhead knew how to fly off the handle and how to send a decent hex at someone. She then stood up, and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Molly and Lily followed. When they got back, Hestia was already out of the kitchen and making her way up to her room. She came back down half an hour later, looking much fresher. "Right. I am on my way to visit my son, and support my Husband. See you later."

With that, she stepped into the fireplace and made her way to St Mungo's, thinking that Lily was right. Draco was her son, maybe not biologically, but he was, no matter what anyone else said, and right now, he needed her. 


	21. Celebrations

Am I making up for that short chapter, with a little bit longer ones?

Are you still all enjoying it, or is it a bit rubbish now? If it's a bit rubbish, I'm not sure If I'll carry on, let me know what you think.

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!

**Last Time on What If?**

With that, she stepped into the fireplace and made her way to St Mungo's, thinking that Lily was right. Draco was her son, maybe not biologically, but he was, no matter what anyone else said, and right now, he needed her. ...

**Celebrations**

It had been a week since Draco had been cursed, and he was now out of hospital, after having to spend 3 days there and was doing well. He was even running around the house with Harry and Ron playing on the broomsticks they had. (Sirius had gone and got two more, he didn't think it was fair 3 people had to share one). 

Two days later it was Ron's second birthday. Molly had planned a big party for him, with a chocolate cake. He didn't know much about it, he just knew that some people would be coming to see him on his birthday. Lily took Harry to Diagon Alley theday before to get him something. "Harry, go ahead and pick what you want for Ron."

Harry looked round the whole shop before finally deciding on a set of picture books, a toy broom cleaner, and magical blocks, that would change shape to whatever you wanted them to be. "Ok, do you think that's enough?" Lily asked him.

"Ummmmm can we go and get him some...chocolate frogs? He likes them!"

"Ok. We'll go and get some chocolate frogs for him too. But then that's it. No more after that. I don't think Aunty Molly will be happy to find we got him chocolate. But hey, it's his birthday, so he deserves it."

They went to honeydukes in Hogsmeade (Lily apparated them there) as she thought it was nicer than the sweetshop in Diagon Alley. Once they had got the chocolate frogs, and some stuff for James & Sirius, they apparated back to Grimmauld place, where James and Sirius were chasing Draco and Ron around the kitchen. 

Lily stepped out of the fireplace and yelled "STOP! Someone is going to get hurt!!"

"Awww Lily don't ruin our fun"

"I'm not trying to ruin anything; I'm just saying someone may get hurt, so slow down. Or go outside and run around like that. James where are the twins?" 

"Upstairs asleep. Molly was watching them while I kept Ron entertained." He said winking at Lily, so she knew what he meant. Molly was wrapping birthday presents.

"Ok, well I'm going to go up and speak to Molly. Harry do you want to go and play outside as well?"

"Ok." He pulled on Lily's trousers, so she would bend down to listen to him. "Don't worry I won't tell him what we got him." He whispered in his mum's ear. 

"Good boy." she whispered back, kissing him on the cheek.

Lily made her way upstairs, to find Molly in her room with what seemed like thousands of presents round her. "Gee Molly; you went all out didn't you?" 

"Yeah. It's just; I wanted to give Ron a good birthday, not like last year when we could get him barely anything. Fair enough, he didn't really know what was happening, but I just want him to have a good day."

"What did you get him then?" Lily asked her.

"Well, we decided to get more muggle presents this year, there are more for babies in muggle shops then there are in wizard shops. We got him books, building blocks, clothes, puzzles and a painting and drawing desk, he likes to draw a lot. Then we went to Diagon Alley and got him new robes. I hope he likes it all."

"How could he not? You've bought him everything he's ever wanted. I'm going to go and wrap up the presents we got. See you downstairs about half 4, to start on the dinner?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Lily left and went into her own room, checked on the twins, who were still fast asleep, then started on wrapping up the books and broom cleaner they had got for Ron. She would just leave the chocolate frogs in the bag, no point wrapping them up. She finished wrapping the presents at 3, and decided to go for a sleep until half 4, when she was going to help Molly. However, when she opened her eyes again, it was 5pm. She made her way down to the kitchen, where she found Molly, James & Arthur. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked them.

"You looked too peaceful to wake up. We didn't want to disturb you." 

"Oh. But I could have helped with dinner Molly, so you weren't cooking for everyone."

"That's ok Lil, I don't mind. You need your sleep anyway."

Lily sat down at the table, and Molly put a plate of roast chicken in front of her, with vegetables, which she ate quite quickly. The kids were either in bed, or upstairs playing, so Molly and Lily got started on Ron's birthday cake. Molly mixed all the ingredients together, while Lily started on the icing that was going to go on the top. They had decided to make the cake like a quidditch pitch so it was quite big, and had a lot of icing. The top of the cake had all green icing, as if it was grass, at either end of the cake, there were 3 poles, with circles on top (goals), this was done in red icing, and she made 4 balls to go on the grass, two bludgers, a quaffle, and a golden snitch. She charmed the snitch to fly around the pitch. She didn't have enough room or icing to make 14 people (two teams) so she just left that, and kept it as a plain pitch. Lily was worried Ron wouldn't like it, but Molly assured him he would, especially the snitch that was flying round. He loved quidditch; his favourite team was the Chudley Cannons. Once they had put the cake away, they decided to go to bed, and left the men playing exploding snap (again), they knew they were both going to probably be up early in the morning. 

They were both right. Ron woke at 6am, obviously excited about getting presents; he also woke up Draco and Harry. Draco went and got Hestia up, and Harry went and got Lily. None of the men got up. Lazy gits Lily thought to herself as she got Ron's presents and went downstairs. Harry was there, watching in amazement as Ron unwrapped all his presents. After everyone was open, Ron, Harry and Draco started to play with the building blocks, then the puzzles, then everything else. Leaving a big mess behind them when they moved onto something different. The three women decided to go and make a start on breakfast for the kids, and soon heard everyone else in the house coming down the stairs as soon as they smelled the bacon and eggs. Arthur came down, picked Ron up, kissed him on the cheek and said Happy Birthday, and gave him another present. "This one is just from me." he told him as Ron opened the present excitedly. It was 4 tickets to go to the quidditch world cup that was going to be in England that year. "I'll take you, and you can pick to other people to go, ok?"

"Harry and Draco!" shouted Ron.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Arthur said to him. "Off you go and get breakfast then, we'll ask Harry and Draco's parents' later on."

Arthur put Ron back down on the ground and he ran off to get some breakfast, shouting about the tickets at the same time. Arthur sighed, great, he thought, now Molly was going to ask him about the tickets, and it would probably start an argument, and he didn't really want that not in front of the kids and everyone else. Thinking all of this, he was very surprised when Molly came up to him, giving him a hug and kiss saying thank you. They sat down next to each other at the table, to eat some breakfast, beaming at Ron as he boasted to everyone about all his presents. 

Once they had finished eating, all the kids went upstairs to get dressed, while the adults (who just used their wands to get dressed) set up tables and games outside. Ron came back out, and the back garden was full of people who had come to wish him Happy Birthday. This meant even more presents. The kids played party games like musical statues and pass the parcel for an hour. They then played a game of Hide and Seek that lasted a couple of hours, as soon as Molly and Lily started bringing out the food, the game stopped, and the kids came running out of their hiding places and went straight for the food. There were sandwiches, mini sausage rolls, mini sausages, fizzy juice (the children were gonna be high after the amount of juice they would drink), pumpkin juice, and of course, the kids favourites, spaghetti with meatballs. Once they had finished eating (it was a very messy affair) they all sat down and played another game of Pass the Parcel to let their stomachs settle. Ten minutes later most of them were running around like lunatics, playing tag. Charlie and Hermione however were sitting under a tree, Hermione was laughing at Charlie who was reading her a book, doing funny voices again for different characters.

Suddenly, Dumbledore walked over to James and Sirius, who were also playing tag (big kids!) and asked them to get all the Order members inside. Once everyone was in the kitchen, he said "I'm afraid I have some grave news..." 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh what is it p ahah 


	22. Dead!

Did you rele fink I was gonna make you wait a long time to see what's going on

Did you rele fink I was gonna make you wait a long time to see what's going on? I ain't that mean darlings! Oh I have an issue. Someone told me to stop using the word lils, because it sounded too...English, duno what that's actually meant to mean, but the word Lils, is short for Lily, it's what James calls her. Please pay attention to the story, I did explain this.

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!

**Last Time on What If?**

Suddenly, Dumbledore walked over to James and Sirius, who were also playing tag (big kids!) and asked them to get all the Order members inside. Once everyone was in the kitchen, he said "I'm afraid I have some grave news..."

**Dead!**

Everyone was staring at Dumbledore, wishing he would tell them the news. He started to speak again. "I'm afraid Severus Snape was murdered tonight by deatheaters. Now we don't know why, but we think they found out he was a spy for us."

There were gasps of horror as Dumbledore explained he and McGonagall had found Snape in his home dead, he had been tortured with all the unforgivable curses, but also he had been cut, with a muggle knife, over his chest. He was then killed with the killing curse.

Lily was silently sobbing next to James, as he hugged her. She and Severus had been quite good friends at school, until they had a fall out when he called her a mudblood in their 5th year. She hadn't spoken to him since that day, no matter how much he had tried, she just ignored him. Now she wished she had just forgiven him for a stupid mistake that didn't matter much. She would never get the chance to forgive him now. To make everything up to him, to become his friend again. She carried on crying while James stroked her hair, and kept kissing her, saying sorry over and over again.

Everyone else was shocked, even Sirius, James and Remus, who hadn't liked Severus at school, were shocked, and quite sad that he had died. They might not have liked him, but he didn't deserve to die, especially since he was on their side. Molly was too shocked to say anything; she hadn't known Severus very well, but the realisation that, even after Voldemort was gone, innocent people were still being murdered. Suddenly, the kitchen door creaked, and a Molly turned around to see Tonks, Charlie, Hermione and Bill peeking their heads round the door, all of them looked shocked. Hermione came into the kitchen and ran over to her mum, tears running down her face. She hadn't known Snape, but she knew very well what the words dead meant! Tonks ran over to her Dad screaming that she wanted her mum. "Get me my mum now!!" Ted tried to calm her down, but now she was crying and stamping her feet. Lily went over to her, kneeling down to her, and giving her a hug.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure you're mums fine, She'll be back soon."

Tonks was just crying now, on Lily's shoulder. Ted was standing by Dumbledore, asking if he had found anything out yet. That's when Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Can you kids, go back outside and play please?" They all looked at him in shock and held their parents even tighter.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with my Mummy." Hermione shouted at him. Jane picked her up and tried to calm her down, hugging her and wiping away her tears. Jane eventually decided she didn't actually need to be at the meeting, and so took Hermione, Tonks, Charlie and Bill back outside. They all sat gathered round her, Charlie sat next to Hermione, he was holding her hand, in a friendly way (of course, she's only two!) Bill was sat next to Tonks, who was still crying, he was trying to tell her that it was going to be ok, and that they would find her mum soon, but Tonks wouldn't listen to him.

Jane looked at the girl, pity in her eyes. She would hate Hermione to be going through that. But what had happened to Andie? She must be worried sick about her daughter and husband too. Jane pulled Tonks onto her lap, and hugger her. Telling her everything would be alright, and that her mum would be back soon. Tonks was quietening down, and Jane soon realised she had fallen asleep sitting on her knee.

Back in the kitchen...

"Snape sent me a letter, before we found him. Andromeda is at Malfoy Manor, that's the house they are using for meetings and such. He said they had her in the cellar, locked up. Like she was some kind of animal. Snape managed to catch a glimpse of her. He said she didn't look good, but she was alive. Bellatrix was boasting to everyone about all the curses she had used on her. Her own sister."

Ted looked shocked. "I told you, Dumbledore, you wouldn't listen, and I told you she was evil, she would kill her own traitor of a sister in a heartbeat."

"I know, I am sorry Ted. I should have listened to you. I just didn't realise that someone could be so evil. I thought that after Voldemort had gone, they may have gone against their old ways. I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were. What are you going to do now, to get my wife back? I can assure you nobody from The Order will be going back to that house, unless it's to get her out of there."

"Well, that is where we are quite fortunate you see. Before they were murdered, The Malfoy's left Snape with the plans of their house. Why they did this? To begin with, we were not sure at all. Now, we realise that they knew the Deatheaters may use their home, as it is highly protected, as their headquarters. Now, we have a way to get into the house, and get Andromeda out. We also know their plans for the next few months, or we did. We can't be too sure if they will have changed their plans, after they found out about Severus, but it's all we have to go on. Here's the plan. On Monday morning, the house should only have a couple deatheaters in it, as the rest are heading up North, to do what they do you know, killing and such. From these plans, we can work a way into the house, and override the deatheaters. We will have aurors, as well as some of the Order members there to help, so we should quite easily be able to get into the house, override the deatheaters and save Andromeda."

"Yeah, but the question is, who's going to go? Remember Dumbledore, we all have kids, we don't really want to be going out and risking our lives. No offence Ted, but if this was someone else's wife we were going to rescue, would you want to risk leaving Tonks for good?" James asked him.

The look on Ted's face said it all. He couldn't do that. "Well, I was actually hoping I would have some volunteers, but it seems I do not, so I guess this plan will not be followed through."

"Hold on. I want to do it. Just get some aurors. That will be fine, like you said there's going to be hardly any deatheaters there. She's my wife" he said looking round at everybody. "I'm not just going to ignore the fact that she's in that house being tortured, and nearly killed. I'll go after her myself if I have to."

James, Sirius and Remus all looked at Ted. He was right, this was his wife, they would all do the same for their partners. They all looked at each other, and silently agreed. "Dumbledore, the marauders wish to volunteer for this." Sirius told him.

Lily and Hestia gasped. They looked at their husbands, and started to moan at them. "James, you've just said you couldn't leave the kids, and now you volunteer for this!"

"Sirius, you are not going on this! It's too dangerous!"

"Lily, Hestia, look, we know what we said about leaving you and the kids, but if it was to save one of you, we would want all the help we could get! Wouldn't you want that if it was you looking for us?"

"Well yes, but..." and then Lily started to cry.

James was immediately by her side, hugging her, as she managed to choke out "But you can't leave me and the kids." James lead Lily upstairs, to calm her down, while Sirius and Hestia were having a heated argument.

"Sirius, you can't do this. What about me, what about this baby?" she shouted at him, before storming out the room. Sirius sighed, and then followed her out of the room. Suddenly, there was a bang, and all everyone could hear was "Hestia! Hestia, speak to me please!"

Lily and James came running down the stairs, while everyone came out of the kitchen, Hestia was lying in a heap on the floor. Sirius was kneeling over her, begging her to wake up.

"Sirius! Sirius, there's blood on her trousers!" Lily cried.

As soon as she said that, Sirius picked Hestia up, and rushed into the fireplace, heading for St. Mungo's. Lily was hugging James, crying into his shoulder, as he hugged her, trying to reassure her it would be ok, but even he himself was worried about what was going to happen to Hestia and the baby.

Everyone went back into the kitchen, the women went out and gathered all the kids up, went upstairs with them, got them washed and into bed. Draco wanted Hestia, and no one knew what to tell him, so they just said she and Sirius had to go out for a bit, and would be back later. Draco wouldn't settle though, so Lily kept him in the kitchen with her, until he finally fell asleep, and then put him into Sirius and Hestia's bed. She then went downstairs to wait with the rest of the adults for news about Hestia and the baby.

One hour later, Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were red and puffy. Tears were rolling down his cheek.

"Sirius what's happened? How's Hestia?"

Sirius just looked up at them all, before he broke down in sobs, he couldn't speak at all.

OOOOOOOOOH what's happened to her? Find out next chapter


	23. I'm a Dad!

OMG what's happened

**OMG what's happened??**

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? Ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!

**Last time on What If?**

One hour later, Sirius stepped out of the fireplace, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were red and puffy. Tears were rolling down his cheek.

"Sirius what's happened? How's Hestia?"

Sirius just looked up at them all, before he broke down in sobs, he couldn't speak at all.

**I'm a Dad!**

It took everyone a few minutes to realise that while Sirius was crying, he was smiling!

"Sirius! Tell us what's going on!" Lily shouted at him.

"I'm a Dad!" Sirius shouted at them "We have a beautiful little girl. They're both doing fine; the blood was just from stress."

"Oh Sirius that's brilliant!" All the women were squealing and hugging Sirius; the men came up and patted him on the back, congratulating him.

"What are you going to call her?" James asked his best friend, grinning.

"We've actually decided on Narcissa. I know you guys only knew my cousin as a Deatheater, but I knew her as much more than that, and I would like to honour her name. She will be Narcissa Black. We're not sure about a middle name yet."

"That will be nice. Who does she look like?" Lily asked him.

"A bit of both. She's got my eyes and nose, but she's going to have curly black hair like her mum. She had a head full of hair when she was born! It wasn't curly though, just black, like Hestia's. She is absolutely gorgeous though!"

"Well come on Sirius, with you and Hestia as her parents she was bound to be!" Lily said to him.

"Umm, Lils, should I be jealous that you think Sirius is hot?" James asked her.

"Shhh James, I was just saying! Of course I don't fancy Sirius!" Lily told him.

"I was just joking anyway. Geez. Can't even have a joke with you."

Lily just glared at James, before turning her attention back to Sirius. "Are you going back there tonight?" She asked him.

"No, Hestia needed her rest, she's getting home tomorrow, so I thought I'd come home and let everyone know, and just go and pick the two of them up tomorrow. I can't wait to tell Draco! He has a little sister!"

"Oh yeah, we had to put Draco in your bed, he wouldn't settle in his own, without you in the house."

"That's fine. I'll probably take him with me tomorrow as well. I think he'll enjoy being the first one to get to see the baby. It'll make him feel special."

With that Sirius headed up the stairs to bed. He had to be up at 7 the next day to go and get Hestia for 9.

"I can't believe my best mate is a dad." James kept saying, "I never imagined it you know, in school he was always the player! Well I suppose we both were until Lily finally agreed to go out with me, but he was always a player. He never had a girlfriend for more than a week! Now he's married with a baby!"

"Ok James. I think that's enough fire whisky for you, and I think we should get to bed. We'll need to be up early tomorrow to welcome Hestia and Narcissa home."

"What are you on about? I haven't even had any fire whisky. I'm just happy for my friend!"

"Oh yeah, cos I can't smell it on your breath! You aren't supposed to be drinking, in case you need to get up with the babies in the night, but wait, let me guess, I'll be doing that!"

Everyone else left the room at this point, not wanting to get caught up in the argument. Which was strange, everyone was wondering why it had even started.

"Stop moaning at me! I had a couple drinks; I was trying to calm my nerves down, and what about you, with your wine? Are you actually trying to tell me that you haven't had a couple when you've known you were getting up during the night?"

"Of course I haven't! I'm not that irresponsible!"

"Yeah...well...at least I don't fancy your best mate!" James shouted at her. Even he, himself was wondering where this argument had stemmed from though. It wasn't like them to argue as bad as this, usually they had a small argument, gave each other the silent treatment, then were upstairs ten minutes later to make it up to each other.

Lily gasped at him "You really think I fancy Sirius? Seriously, do you think I would have married you and had 3 kids with you, if I fancied your best mate? Well I tell you what, since I fancy your best mate, and not you, you won't want to sleep in our bed tonight! You can sleep on the couch!" She shouted at him, and then ran up the stairs, starting to cry.

"Crap." James said. While Lily had a hot temper, and could get very very angry very very easily, she was also really sensitive. It's all to do with that bloody red hair she has, he thought to himself. Oh well. Better get ready for a sleepless night on the couch.

Lily never got any sleep that night, she was either crying, or the twins were, and because James was downstairs he couldn't hear them. She felt like going down and dumping them on him, telling him to do his job. But she didn't, she didn't even want to look at him. Partly because she was so angry he could even think she'd fancy Sirius, but also because she knew the argument was her fault. She had gone off on one at him for no reason at all. He was just enjoying himself, surely he's allowed to do that once in a while, he hardly ever went out, especially when they had first got married. He had never gone out with the boys like normal men do at 19. Maybe he was just doing that now. Thinking all this through in her head, Lily decided to go and apologise to James. It was only 6, he would be a bit annoyed at her for waking him up, but if she didn't do it now, she never would.

She crept into the living room, and seen that James was awake, reading a book.

"Hi." she whispered. James looked up at her, and smiled, but he never said anything. Instead he just turned back to his book. "Can we please talk James?"

"Why? What you going to tell me now? That I'm a bad dad, a bad husband? You want a divorce?"

"No, actually I wanted to apologise. I'm sorry for having a go at you. You're the best dad anyone could ask for, and I shouldn't have had a go at you for having a few drinks. I'm just so tired James, and everything seems to be getting on top of me. I was so worried about Hestia as well, I think that started me off. But I am sorry. I hope you forgive me."

James never said anything, so Lily got up to walk out of the room, she felt like she was going to cry again. "Wait." Lily turned round, James was standing right in front of her. "I'm sorry too. I should've realised how tired you were, and helped out more. I will definitely start that from now on." He pulled Lily into a hug, and gave her a kiss, apologising again. They then both made their way upstairs, where they immediately fell asleep in each others arms. At 8 they were woken by Harry shouting "BUT I WANT TO COME TOO!"

Then Sirius saying "I'm sorry Harry, but I can only take Draco."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU'RE MY NUNCLE SIWIUS!"

Lily and James both got up, and came out in the hallway, to see Harry standing there, dressed (in a very strange outfit), tears running down his face, his fists clenched, and stamping his feet. Sirius and Draco were standing opposite him, Sirius looked really upset, he hated seeing Harry like this, and to know he was the cause of it was worse. Draco, Lily noticed, looked quite sad too, like he was upset that he was maybe going to have to share this moment with Harry, when it should've been just him, his little sister and his mum and dad. "HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Lily finally shouted. Harry turned to look at her, with his big green eyes full of tears. She hated seeing him like this, but he had to learn he couldn't have a temper every time he wanted something.

"But I want to go." Harry said quietly.

Lily went over and knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry, I know you want to go, but you heard Uncle Sirius, you can't go; only Draco is allowed to go."

Harry just looked at Lily, and then started crying again. Everyone was just looking at him, he stared up at Sirius with big eyes, Sirius looked like he was about to say something, but Lily said "No, Sirius. He can't go; this is a special day for you, Draco, and Hestia.

Harry looked up at Lily when she said this and then stormed off into his room. Sirius looked at Lily and James apologetically, but said, "I'm really sorry, we have to go."

"It's alright Sirius, just go, Harry shouldn't be acting that way." James told him.

Once Sirius and Draco had left, Lily started to walk towards Harry's room, but James stopped her. "Come on; let's leave him alone for a little while. He'll be fine, just a bit upset."

Lily nodded and followed him downstairs, where they started to make breakfast, as they heard everyone else (who had probably heard the argument), start to get up and come downstairs. One hour later, Harry still hadn't emerged from his bedroom, so Lily went to check on him. She couldn't hear anything as she stood outside the door. She opened it quietly, but when she entered the room, there was no one in there. "Harry?" she called.

No reply, so she went all over the house searching for him. She couldn't find him anywhere. "JAMES!!" she shouted as she came running into the kitchen "James, Harry's gone!!"

ooooooooooooh where's he gone? Has he been harrynapped? Has he ran away? Guess you'll find out tomorrow p


	24. Missing

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? Ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!

**Last Time on What If?**

Lily nodded and followed him downstairs, where they started to make breakfast, as they heard everyone else (who had probably heard the argument), start to get up and come downstairs. One hour later, Harry still hadn't emerged from his bedroom, so Lily went to check on him. She couldn't hear anything as she stood outside the door. She opened it quietly, but when she entered the room, there was no one in there. "Harry?" she called.

No reply, so she went all over the house searching for him. She couldn't find him anywhere. "JAMES!!" she shouted as she came running into the kitchen "James, Harry's gone!!"

**Missing**

"What? What do you mean he's gone? He was just in his room, he can't have gone" James said to her, leaving the kitchen. He also went and looked all over the house for Harry, with no luck. Lily was right. He was gone. When he walked back into the kitchen, Lily was very pale, and tears were running down her face.

"I shouldn't have shouted at him. I should have went to speak to him, rather than leave him alone." When she said this James felt very guilty, as he had been the one that told her to leave him alone for a while. Now his son was gone, and it was all his fault. Lily looked up at James.

"Did you see him? Please tell me he was just hiding and you found him?" James shook his head, and Lily started sobbing loudly. "Where could he have gone? He couldn't have gone out the front door; he can't even reach the handle. That leaves the fireplace. Maybe he came down, heard Sirius say where he was going, and followed him?"

As she said that, somebody stepped out of the fireplace. It was Hestia, with Narcissa. She had a huge smile on her face, "Hi everybody! Meet our new...What's wrong? Lily why are you crying?"

James spoke; Lily couldn't get any words out. "It's Harry. He's gone missing. Did Sirius tell you about his tantrum earlier?" Hestia nodded "Well, we decided to let him cool off in his room, but when Lily went to check on him, he wasn't there. We've checked the whole house, he isn't here."

Hestia gasped, her smile had gradually faded. "Sirius is on his way back, James you and him go out and look for him. Look everywhere you can think of he's been ok? I'll stay here with Lily; we'll search the whole place again. If any of us find him, send patronuses right?" Arthur also volunteered to go with James and Sirius, while Richard and Ted took all the other kids outside to play. Sirius stepped out of the fireplace a couple minutes later with Draco in his arms. They were both grinning, but as soon as Sirius seen everyone's faces, he stopped. "Draco, hunny, why don't you go and play outside for a little while?" Hestia said to him.

Draco went over to Hestia, kissed her and Narcissa both on the cheek, then ran outside. Hestia was smiling again, watching Draco run out the door. She soon snapped out of it when she heard Lily sobbing again. "It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have shouted at him."

James was trying to calm her down and explain to Sirius that Harry had run away. Sirius' face became considerably paler. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have upset him. James, we have to find him." He quickly kissed his wife and new daughter, and he James and Arthur went out to look for Harry.

Molly was trying to comfort Lily, but nothing was helping. The woman was distraught. Hestia took Narcissa upset, and then also tried to help comfort Lily, but even she wasn't able to. "I just want him back! Why would he run away? He's been shouted at before, and he's never done anything like this!"

"Lily, calm down. He's going to be fine; James and that will find him, ok? So please just stop worrying."

James, Sirius and Arthur had apparated to the place where Sirius got married; although they didn't think Harry knew the name of it, so he probably wouldn't be there. They were right, he wasn't. They also went to Godric's hollow, Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts. They couldn't find him anywhere.

Back at Grimmauld Place, the women were still in the kitchen, waiting for any news, when they heard someone step out of the fireplace in the living room. "James, is that you?" Lily called.

"No Lily, it's me. Remus."

"Oh, come through Remus."

Remus stepped into the kitchen. Lily could see someone standing behind him, someone small, with untidy black hair, and bright green eyes. "Harry!" she shouted and rushed over to him and picked him up. She was kissing him all over and hugging him tightly. "Please don't you ever do that again?! Why did you run away anyway? Anything could have happened to you!"

Harry had tears in his eyes, and wouldn't speak to his mum. "Lily, he was so upset when he showed up at mine! He was crying hysterically, saying his 'Nuncle Siwius didn't love him anymore'. I tried to bring him back earlier, but he wasn't having any of it. He just wanted to stay at my house, I eventually persuaded him to come home because everyone would be worried about him."

Lily hugged Remus, "Thank you; I'm just glad he's ok, and it's you he was with, and not a deatheater."

Hestia sent a patronus to James, Sirius and Arthur, telling them Harry was back and to come home. Five minutes later James stepped out of the fireplace followed by Arthur then Sirius. James ran over to Harry, hugging him just as Lily had been. "Where did you go?"

"I went to see my Nuncle Moony."

James turned round; he hadn't noticed Remus standing there before. "Thank you, for keeping him safe. You have no idea what was running through our minds, about what had happened to him."

"It was my pleasure."

Sirius had stepped forward now, asking Harry if he was ok. But Harry wouldn't even look at him. Everyone looked at Sirius, to see if he was ok, but he wouldn't look at anyone. Harry went over and stood beside Remus. Sirius stood up and walked out of the room. Hestia followed him; they went upstairs to be alone for a while.

"Harry, how could you do that to Sirius? You had better go upstairs and apologise right this minute." Lily said to him.

"No. Nuncle Siwius doesn't love me anymore. He likes Draco better. I was here first, not stupid Draco!"

"I'm not stupid, you are!" a voice from the back door said.

Everyone turned round, Draco was standing at the back door, looking like he was ready to cry, just like Sirius had a couple of minutes ago. "You are stupid. You took my Nuncle Siwius away." Harry shouted at him.

"I didn't take your Nuncle Siwius away, he's still here. You just want him to pick you over me for everything. You have your mummy and daddy, I don't, I only have Siwius and Hesta, but you try and take them away from me. Siwius is my daddy, and Narcissa is my sister, you have your own brother and sister, so you shouldn't want mine too!"

Harry looked like he was ready to cry at Draco's outburst, but instead of saying anything he walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset him." Draco said, his lip quivering.

"Don't worry Draco, harry will be fine, what you said to him was true anyway. I'll go up and speak to him." Lily told Draco.

Lily made her way upstairs, she heard sobbing coming from Sirius' room. "I'm sorry Nuncle Siwius; I didn't mean to upset you. I love you."

"Oh Harry, I love you too, and you know that you will always be special to me, even if Draco is here, and Narcissa, you will always be my lil man, yeah? I tell you what, on Saturday, me and you will have a special day out, just the two of us, is that ok?"

"Ok Nuncle Siwius. That would be lovely." Harry said giving Sirius a hug. Lily looked at the scene smiling. Everything was back to normal now.


	25. Authors Note3

I'm so glad you are all liking this I'm enjoying writing it for you

Oh nooooooooooo I don't know what to make this chapter about. Harry and Sirius' day out...what should they do??

Ideas would be very grateful if you wish for an update.


	26. The safari Park

I'm so glad you are all liking this I'm enjoying writing it for you

I'm so glad you are all liking this I'm enjoying writing it for you.

...

**Last Time on What if?**

"Oh Harry, I love you too, and you know that you will always be special to me, even if Draco is here, and Narcissa, you will always be my lil man, yeah? I tell you what, on Saturday, me and you will have a special day out, just the two of us, is that ok?"

"Ok Nuncle Siwius. That would be lovely." Harry said giving Sirius a hug. Lily looked at the scene smiling. Everything was back to normal now.

...

**The Safari Park**

Saturday arrived, and Harry was the first one in the house awake. He got out of his bed, and ran into his Uncles room. "Nuncle Siwius!! Me and you going out today. No one else. Just me and you."

"Harry, it's 7 in the morning. Go back to sleep, we'll go out later." Sirius said to him, turning over and wrapping his arms round Hestia.

"B...b...but you pwomised. You never said what time, you just said Saturday." Harry cried, jumping all over Sirius.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up. Come on then. Let's go and get you dressed."

Harry started running round the whole house, shouting at the top of his voice. When Sirius finally caught up with him, he had to put a hand over his mouth just to keep him quiet. Then he told him, if he wasn't quiet, he wasn't going out. That soon made him be quiet. Sirius dressed him in jeans with a blue hooded jumper that said "Best baby in town" on it. "Right. Harry, we are going to be muggles for the day, ok? No speaking about magic, or trying to steal my wand to do any, ok?"

"Yep. Where are we going?" Harry asked him.

"Well, I was thinking, the zoo? Have you ever been to one before?"

"Nope. I don't think so. What is it?"

"It's like a big park, where loads of animals are kept. You can see Tigers, lions, giraffes, bears, snakes. I'm sure there's even an alligator and a Polar bear there!"

"Wow. That sounds coooool. Can we go now?"

"Yep. Come one. We are getting the train there."

Sirius and Harry walked the 1/4 mile to the train station, where they paid for the tickets, and then sat on a bench waiting for the next train into Kings Cross Station. As it was only 8am on a Saturday morning, the Station was completely empty, the guard was even surprised to actually see people there that early. The train was also empty, which was good because it meant that they got a comfy seat for the hour journey. They sat across from each other, a table in between them, and played a game of snap (the normal one, not exploding) until five minutes before they got into Kings Cross.

"Ok Harry, put your coat on. Now when we get off the train, it might be a bit busier than the other one, so you need to keep a hold of my hand, ok?"

"Yes Nuncle Siwius."

Once the train had come to a complete stop, Sirius took Harry's hand and led him off the train. The station was fairly buys, but nothing compared to what he had seen when he had been going to Hogwarts. Fifteen minutes after they had left the station, Sirius and Harry arrived at London Zoo. However, it didn't open until 10am on a Saturday, so they went from some breakfast across the road instead. Harry had pancakes with maple syrup all over them, Sirius had bacon and egg. At quarter past 10, when they had both finished, they made their way across to the zoo, which was now open, and had a small queue just inside the gate. They joined the back, and were soon inside looking at all the animals. Harry was completely amazed, the animals were so big! The first stop was the lions. Harry went up to the cage, but when the male lion came quite close and was roaring, he jumped back, and asked Sirius to pick him up. Sirius did so, and then walked back over to the cage. The lions were staring at Sirius and Harry, not moving, jsut staring. After five minutes Sirius decided to move onto the tigers. "Look Harry. There's two different types of Tigers here. White ones, and Bengal Tigers, there the orange and black ones. Which one do you like best?"

"The white ones are nice. They look like scary zebras."

"Haha yes, I suppose they do look like zebras with their black and white stripes. Shall we go and look at the giraffes?"

"Yeah. Ok."

They mad their way over to the giraffes next, and Harry was amazed by them. "Wow! When I get big, I want to be as tall as that!"

Sirius laughed at him, and put him on his shoulders. "Do you feel as tall as a giraffe now?"

"Yeah!! Nuncle Siwius! Dumbo's over there!!"

"Err...who's Dumbo??"

"A magwical elephunk. Mummy told me about him, he was in a book she was weading."

"Ohh. Ok. Well, I don't think this elephant is magical. What does Dumbo do?"

"He flieesss!!"

"Oh, I definitely don't think these elephants will be doing that."

"Awwww. I liked Dumbo though Nuncle Siwius." Harry said pouting.

"Well, Dumbo is just in a story, elephants don't really fly lil man."

"Oh. What do they do then?"

"They just walk around, eating and drinking. Look at that elephant by the little river. It takes water in its trunk, then watch what it does with it."

"Why did he put all the water over his body? Why did he not just drink it instead?"

"Because he is too hot. So he takes the water in his trunk, and sprays himself with it, to cool himself down." Sirius told him.

"Ohh. Nuncle Siwius look! Beaws! Can we go over there?"

"Yep. Let's go to the bears."

"Wow look they're sooo big! Don't go to close Nuncle Siwius, it might hurt you. It might take your hand off."

"I'm ok Harry, just as long as you don't try and go in the cage, or annoy the bear, you'll be ok."

They edged close to the cage, where Harry put his face right up against it. "Nuncle Siwius, do the animals like being in these cages?"

"Ermm; I think so! They like having little places to play, if they were let you into a forest or something like that...they would...get lost!"

"Ohh. That's ok then, as long as they like it."

They went to see the Polar bears next; they were "hiding from all the stwangers" as Harry told Sirius. Since it was now 1pm, Sirius took Harry out of the zoo and across to McDonalds, where he got a happy meal. When he asked Harry where he wanted to go next, he couldn't decide, so Sirius took him to Diagon Alley. They spent the rest of the day wondering around the alley, looking at Broomsticks, and the joke shop. They spent 3 hours just wondering around the alley, and at 4pm Sirius decided that they should be heading home for tea. "Ok Harry, have you go all your toys from the zoo?" Harry held up his stuffed animals Sirius had bought him. "Right, let's get going then."

Sirius picked Harry up, as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron and walked over to the fire. Picking up some floo powder, he shouted "12 Grimmauld Place" and then with a whoosh he was in the fireplace in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. What he hadn't realised however was that someone had been watching him in teh leaky cauldron, and they had heard the address he had said as he stepped into the fore. Now they just had to figure out a way to get into the house.

...

Ooooh who seen him??


	27. authors note 4

AN: Oh dear, I've had a message that no one can read the last chapter I updated, is this true

AN: Oh dear, I've had a message that no one can read the last chapter I updated, is this true? Because when I did the live preview, It showed me it. s. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!


	28. Intruders

Hey, I know it took me a week to update teh last chapter, I'm sorry but I was ill for two days

Hey, I know it took me a week to update teh last chapter, I'm sorry but I was ill for two days!! Sorry!!

...

**Last Time on What If?**

Sirius picked Harry up, as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron and walked over to the fire. Picking up some floo powder, he shouted "12 Grimmauld Place" and then with a whoosh he was in the fireplace in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. What he hadn't realised however was that someone had been watching him in the leaky cauldron, and they had heard the address he had said as he stepped into the fire. Now they just had to figure out a way to get into the house.

...

**Intruder!**

"Helloooo. We're home!" Sirius shouted from the kitchen. The house was far too quiet.

"Mummmmmmy? Daddddddy, where are you?" Harry shouted.

One minute later Lily and James came running into the kitchen looking a bit flustered. "Hi. We were just upstairs...having a...sleep..." James told them, grinning at Sirius.

Sirius was laughing; it was quite obvious to him what they had been doing. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Molly, Arthur and Hestia decided to take them all on a little daytrip to Diagon Alley. Remus helped too."

"Oh I see. So you two had the house all day then did you?"

"Yes...this is why we were sleeping. You know, babies in the house, need all the sleep we can get..." Lily told Sirius.

"Yeah...sleep...sure..." Sirius said raising an eyebrow at them.

Harry was looking between all the adults, wondering what the hell they were going on about. He didn't get what was funny at all. "Anyway, Mum, Dad guess where Nuncle Siwius took me." Before any of them had a chance to guess, he answered his own question "We went to the zoo!"

"Wow! And what kind of animals did you see there?" Lily asked him.

"Ummmmm. Dumbos, I mean ewephants, and giwaffes, and bears, and tigwers and some lions."

"Wow, and you got a Tiger teddy. That's cute. What was your favourite animal?"

"White tigwer. Then we went to Diagon Alley and had a look at all the different broomsticks and the animals, like owls and rats!"

"Wow, and did you go somewhere for tea?"

"Lily, I didn't starve him if that's what you mean. We had breakfast and lunch, we haven't had tea yet though, as it is only 4.30pm."

"Oh, not like last time then, when you didn't feed him all day, you had him for 12 hours."

"Well he wasn't crying or anything, I didn't even know he wanted food."

"He was like 9 months old, of course he wanted food, and he just didn't know how to tell you, because he couldn't talk then!"

"I thought all babies cried when they wanted food, Harry didn't."

"It's common sense to feed anyone 3 meals a day!"

"Will you two please shut up?" James said to them "Lily, calm down and me and you will go get dinner ready for everyone else getting back. What shall we have?"

"Getti n metballs!" Harry shouted.

"Oh no." all the adults groaned. 'Getti and metballs' had become a dinner time favourite of Harry.

"What about pizza instead?"

"Getti and metball pizza?"

"Umm...no. A chicken and sweet corn one."

"Why not a...chicken, getti and metball one?" Harry asked.

"Because, you are going to turn into a plate of spaghetti and meatballs if you keep eating it every night! Now come on, Mummy's going to make the pizza from scratch, do you want to help?"

"Hmmm I suppose I could. How do you make a pizza from a scratch? Is it a scratch on your arm that you're going to make it from?"

"Oh no hunny. Not that kind of scratch. What I mean is I'm going to make the pizza from just ingredients, instead of buying one that's already made. You make the pizza base using flour and eggs, and then you put on the tomato sauce and the vegetables and cook it. It's very nice. You'll like it. Plus making it this way is a lot healthier."

"Oh. That sounds fun. Can I mix the flour and eggs, like when we make cakes?"

"Yeah, course you can." Lily said, now getting the ingredients needed out of the cupboard. "As long as you don't make the mess you make when we're baking cakes."

"Ok. I won't. I'll be clean."

Lily just smiled. She knew that there was no way Harry would be able to keep the flour in the bowl. She poured teh flour into a bowl, and added two eggs, and gave it to Harry, who was sitting at teh table, to mix up. She then proceeded to cut up the chicken that was going on the pizza, and the sweet corn. "Shall we make a vegetable pizza as well? Some people might not like chicken and sweet corn."

"Yeah. What kind of vegetables?"

"Umm. Peppers, red and green, mushrooms, sweet corn and red onion. I think that's it." Lily said, counting the vegetables off on her fingers. "Are you nearly done mixing that up? We'll need to do another one as well." She asked him, cutting up teh rest of the vegetables as well.

"Yep. It's done. Look mummy, I didn't make a mess at all!"

Lily looked round, and sure enough, Harry hadn't made a mess at all, and the base was mixed perfectly. Lily took the bowl off him, and handed him another one, which he began to mix again. She took the dough out of the bowl, and sat it on the side, where she continued to roll it out into a thick circle. Harry had finished the next one, so while Lily rolled that out, Harry started to spread sauce over the first base. James had come through now and was helping Harry. They put the cheese on next, and then the chicken and sweet corn. It looked perfect. While Lily got the baking trays out James and Harry prepared the next one.

"They both look good enough to eat now." Lily said, smiling at the two boys.

Harry started to yawn, he was bored. "I wanna go pway on my broomstick."

"Ok, let's go then." James said to him.

I can't wait until Catarina is older and will want to cook with me for longer than half an hour, Lily thought to herself. Just then she heard shouting coming from the drawing room, thinking it was just Harry and James getting overexcited, she shouted through to them to keep the noise down. Then she heard Harry shouting:

"Get off my daddy!!"

Lily ran through to the drawing room, and found deatheaters all over the place; she quickly took out her wand, and started duelling with one of them. "Sirius! Help! Harry, get out of here, go upstairs, you know, where we talked about?"

Harry quickly left, the deatheaters didn't realise he had gone until minutes later, by which time Harry was safely hidden away. Sirius came through, and started duelling with Bellatrix. "How the hell did they get in here?" Lily thought to herself. There must be a spy among us. That's the only way.

Sirius seemed to be thinking the same as Lily, as he started asking Bellatrix questions. "How the hell did you get in here? Only the secret-keeper can reveal the whereabouts of this house."

"Unlucky for you that secret keeper is dead then isn't it?"

"What?! No he isn't. You're wrong!" Lily shouted at her, she had been listening to the conversation.

"Oh but he is. Killed him myself. Then I followed you around for a week Black, but you just wouldn't say the address would you? Until this afternoon anyway. I was in the leaky cauldron when you flooed back here. I heard you say the address. You need to learn to keep your voice down."

Sirius paled a lot. He stopped duelling. He stood there, not moving. Bellatrix knew this was her chance. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she screamed, pointing her wand at Sirius' chest. Sirius still didn't move, Lily was screaming at him to move. James ran to the side of him, knocked him to the ground. The curse missed them both.

"Oh thank god!" Lily shouted. Bellatrix was furious; she was staring at Sirius and James wondering how she had managed to fail. Lily took this as her chance. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted. Bellatrix wand flew out of her hand, and into Lily's. "Petrificus Totalus! (I rele don't know if that's how you spell that but we'll pretend it is). Bellatrix fell to the floor. She couldn't move, although Lily could hear her cursing. "Silencio". Lily looked around, there was only Bellatrix and her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange left. James had stupefied Rodolphus so he wasn't a threat.

"Hello, where is everybody? We're home. Lily? James? OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" Lily spun around; everyone was standing staring at her. Lily was shaking, but held her wand up to them.

"Who are you?" she asked them, and then realised that was a stupid question, they could easily lie about who they were, she asked something else instead. "When was mine and James' first date?"

Molly answered; this was Lily's secret question to all of them. "In your seventh year. 24th December. You went to Madame Puddifoots".

Lily took her wand down, and sighed. "We were attacked. She" Lily said pointing at Bellatrix, "said that out secret-keeper was dead. She killed him. Our secret-keeper isn't Dumbledore, it was Snape."

"What?" Molly shouted "But why didn't Dumbledore tell us?"

"I don't know. We'll ask him tonight, we have another Order meeting." Lily said to her. "I have to go and find Harry."

She made her way up to her bedroom, and froze. The twins were gone too. There was a cry from the cupboard, she made her way over to it, and Harry was sitting there. "Mummy? Is it really you?"

"Yeah. Come here." Harry jumped into her arms. "Harry, do you know where the twins are?" Harry got off of her knee and went back into the cupboard. He started feeling about and suddenly pulled something. It was James' invisibility cloak; Harry had covered the twins with it. "Oh you good boy. You protected your little brother and sister." Harry beamed at Lily when she said this. Lily tried to smile, but all she kept thinking was, was this war ever going to end?


	29. Aurors

Time for another update methinks

Time for another update methinks. Sorry for taking so long, I'm finding it difficult to figure out what to write about. Must have writer's block. Plus I've been ill with flu! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed though, I'm glad you're still enjoying it. I had a review the other day asking when the trio will be going to Hogwarts. Well when they're 11. But don't worry, I'm not going to do every year in detail, I may actually skip ahead a few years in a couple chapters. Just need to figure out how to do it.

...

**Last Time on What If?**

"Yeah. Come here." Harry jumped into her arms. "Harry, do you know where the twins are?" Harry got off of her knee and went back into the cupboard. He started feeling about and suddenly pulled something. It was James' invisibility cloak; Harry had covered the twins with it. "Oh you good boy. You protected your little brother and sister." Harry beamed at Lily when she said this. Lily tried to smile, but all she kept thinking was, was this war ever going to end?

...

**Aurors**

When Lily had settled the twins back in to their cots, she took Harry's hand and led him downstairs. They walked into the kitchen, where Molly was checking on the pizzas. Luckily they weren't burnt! James and Sirius were in the living room, talking to Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the auror department where James and Sirius had worked before they had to go into hiding. Lily also noticed that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were tied up, and were now being led out of the house. Going back to Azkaban thank god. Hopefully the dementors would just perform the kiss on them. Kingsley had finished talking to James, and was now walking over to Lily.

"Mrs Potter, I am deeply sorry for what has happened. At least we now have them; I am just waiting for permission from the Minister to have teh dementors perform the kiss on them. The only way to stop them from escaping really."

"Kingsley, how many times must I tell you? Call me Lily. We are in the Order together, we are friends. You can call me Lily."

Kingsley laughed "Ok then, Lily. Do you mind if I stay here until teh meeting? There isn't really much point in going away, then coming back."

"Of course you can stay, we are having pizza, I hope you like that."

Kingsley smiled at her, and made his way into the kitchen. Lily walked over to James, who was a bit pale. Sirius was sitting on the couch, he was also pale. Well, Lily thought, they have both just come close to being murdered. Lily walked over to James, and put her arms around his neck, he didn't even realise she was there until she spoke.

"James? James, are you ok?"

James jumped at the sound of her voice, but smiled when he saw her, "Yeah Lils, I'm ok, just a bit shaken up. I think Sirius is worse than me." They both looked over to Sirius, who was mumbling about it all being his fault; everyone could've been killed because of him.

Hestia came into the room then, to let everyone know that dinner was ready. She say Sirius sitting on the couch, shaking and went over to him. Lily and James left then; they knew the couple would want peace. They walked into teh kitchen, and sat at the table on either side of Harry. Ten minutes later, Sirius and Hestia walked in. Sirius looked a bit better, he was still pale, but he wasn't shaking as much, and wasn't mumbling anything.

After dinner, Molly, Hestia and Lily took the kids upstairs to get them settled into their rooms while they attended the meeting. The three women made their way downstairs, and found the kitchen full of Order members. Lily glared at Dumbledore. "Why didn't you tell us the secret-keeper had changed?"

Dumbledore ignored the question, but did ask for silence amongst the group. Everyone was silent, looking at him, waiting for him to say something. "Lily, to answer your question. I am sorry I did not tell you I had changed secret-keeper, but I thought it would be better for your safety. However after Severus died, I, once again, became secret keeper. Therefore I can not explain how the Deatheaters managed to get into the house, but I assure you it was not I who told anybody."

Lily just stared at him. That meant it was...

"Me. I did it. Bella overheard me in the Leaky Cauldron. I put everyone in danger. It's my entire fault."

Hestia put her arm around Sirius' waist, trying to calm him down.

Dumbledore held up his hand to Sirius. "No. I do not blame you. Yes, Bellatrix overheard you, but if that's how she managed to get in, then I quite clearly had not made the wards strong enough, which is why I'm here tonight. To make really strong wizards, I would like to have all of us do the spells together, it will make them stronger, the more people that perform them."

Everyone agreed to help Dumbledore, and they set to work. Luckily they did not have to step outside the house, as when James looked out of the window, he noticed a group of deatheaters standing there. Obviously hoping for them to come out. After half an hour of muttering spells, the wards were out. "Why don't we test them?" James asked.

He opened the front door, and stepped onto the front step. The deatheaters saw him, and started to walk towards him. He stepped back into the doorway, as they got nearer. The first deatheater managed to get to the second last step; he gave James an evil smile. James started to panic, they were going to get in the house, but as the deatheater placed his foot on the last step, he was thrown backwards by an invisible force. The rest all stopped moving, there was no way they would get in. James grinned at them all, waved and shut the door. "Well they're not getting in here anytime soon."

Everyone smiled at James, and Lily gave him a quick kiss on teh cheek.

"Now, I have one more thing before we move on." Dumbledore started "Has anyone seen Ted?"

"I haven't seen him all day. I thought he had gone out with you lot?" Lily said to Hestia.

"Nope. I thought he stayed here. Well he was here last night anyway. I'll go and ask Nymphadora if she's seen him."

Hestia left the room, ran up the stairs and came back 10 minutes later with Nymphadora.

Lily knelt down beside her, "Tonks, do you know where your daddy is?"

Tonks shook her head "I haven't seen him all day. He wasn't in his bed this morning when I got up, so I thought he had gone for a walk. I haven't seen him since we got back, I thought he was still out."

"Ok, you can go back and play now."

Dumbledore was silent until he was sure Tonks was back up the stairs. "I think Ted has finally decided to take action, he has gone to Malfoy Manor to get his wife."

"Well we have to go after him! We can't just let him go and fight deatheaters alone. James, you with me?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"Of course I am! Kingsley, can we trust you to help us, along with a few other aurors?"

"I'm there. I'll owl some other aurors just now. They can meet us at the ministry, we'll go from there."

Dumbledore watched the three men with a smile "I am glad you are willing to help. I will also join you, Arthur, will you?"

Arthur looked at Molly, who looked a bit fearful, but nodded her head. "I'm coming." he said.

"Richard, I am sorry, you keep getting left out of these lovely little excursions of ours, but once again, you would be too defenceless without a wand. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh no. I would much rather be alive, and with my family. You go ahead, I'll just stay here."

The men all flooed to the Ministry, where they were to meet 10 other aurors. that should be enough to override the deatheaters, especially now both the Lestranges were back in Azkaban, as they were the worst deatheaters.

The women all sat around the table waiting on their husbands coming home. Once the men had gone, all the children had come downstairs. Tonks had been crying, but Bill was there, giving her hugs, and telling her everything would be alright. Hermione was sitting next to her Mum, Charlie on the other side of her, and Richard sat next to Charlie. It looked very cute, Charlie kept telling Hermione stories to make her laugh, and if she got upset, he would cuddle her, and hold her hand. Richard and Jane couldn't help but smile at each other the top of their heads. "I'm sure when she's 15 and doing this, I won't be smiling." Richard said, chuckling. Harry was sat on Lily's knee, where he was falling asleep, Ron and Draco were playing exploding snap, and Ginny was on Molly's knee, next to Lily and Harry. Ginny kept making noises at Harry, trying to wake him up, but Harry was too tired to pay attention to her.

At midnight, the women took all the kids upstairs, and settled them into their beds for the night, they then proceeded back downstairs, and sat around the kitchen table, silently, drinking tea, waiting on news from their husbands. It got to two am, and there was still no word about what had happened, Lily was just standing up to go to bed, when someone stepped out of the fireplace, it was Arthur. He had a grave look on his face.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"I'm afraid Ted and Andromeda are both dead. Andromeda has been dead for quite a while it seems, and we saw Ted get hit by the killing curse just as we barged into the house. Bellatrix is about to go on trial for Andromeda's death. Pettigrew is getting done for Ted's. That's all of them caught now though. All the deatheaters that we know of, are now in Azkaban, some could be facing the dementors kiss this very night, even this very moment.

All the women stared at Arthur. Andie was dead? Killed by her own sister? Who could kill their own sister?

James was next to step out of the fireplace, as soon as he saw Lily, he was over by her, hugging her, making sure she was ok. Tears were streaming down her face. Sirius stepped out of the fireplace next. "Dumbledore and Kingsley have gone to let Ted's family know."

"Oh my god. Who's going to tell Tonks? What's going to happen to her? She can't be taken away!"

"Relax Hestia." Sirius said "We'll adopt her if we have to. Just as long as she can stay with people who love her."

"Well that's settled then. We will go to the ministry within the next couple days. We just have to tell her what happened first, I think we should all be there. Just for support."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all then made there way up the stairs. They were exhausted after such a hard day, especially the men, but they also knew they wouldn't be getting too much sleep tonight. One of their best friends had been murdered, they had to do something about that.

...


	30. Tonks' Reaction

Hi time for an update again hope u enjoyed the last chapter

Hi time for an update again hope u enjoyed the last chapter.

...

**Last Time on What If?**

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all then made there way up the stairs. They were exhausted after such a hard day, especially the men, but they also knew they wouldn't be getting too much sleep tonight. One of their best friends had been murdered; they had to do something about that.

...

**Tonks' Reaction **

The next day, the kids woke up their parents and made them go and make breakfast. By 8am, they were all crowded in the kitchen, even Sirius who never usually got up until noon. At least. Once all the children had finished their breakfast, they went upstairs to get ready, giving the adults a chance to talk.

"Who's going to tell Nymphadora?" Lily asked.

"I'll do it. But I'm going to need everyone there to help me." Sirius said. Everyone nodded; they had agreed to be there when she was told, so they would be.

"What about all the other kids though? We are going to need them out of the way." James said.

"We can ask Bill to organise a game for them all. He'll keep them entertained." Arthur said.

"Ok. Well here they start to come now." Hestia said, looking out teh kitchen door.

The kids all filed into the kitchen. "Ok" Molly started "Kids, I want you to go and play outside. Except Nymphadora, we need to have a word with you dear." Molly then took Bill off to one side, he gave Tonks a kind of pitying look, Molly had obviously told him, and then he nodded, and took everyone outside to play.

Tonks looked up at all the adults, "Am I in trouble?" she asked them.

"Oh no sweetheart, we just have to tell you something." Lily said to her.

Sirius took over form here. "Tonks," he said, kneeling down in front of her "do you remember your mummy was taken away?" Tonks nodded "Well, yesterday your daddy went to get her. When he got there though, he was attacked, by some bad men. Tonks, I'm really sorry, but they killed your daddy, and I'm afraid your mummy's body was found too." Sirius sounded quite blunt saying all this to Tonks, but everyone knew, he was just trying to get it over with, as it would be hard enough without dragging the bad news out.

Tonks bottom lip started to quiver. "I don't have a mummy or daddy anymore? What is going to happen to me? Will I have to leave? I don't want to leave!"

"Don't worry sweetheart, we aren't going to let you go anywhere. You are going to stay with me and Hestia. Would you like that?"

"I get to stay here, with everyone else?" Sirius nodded. Tonks started crying again. But I want my Mummy and daddy here too." Sirius gave her a cuddle. "I know you do sweetheart, and I am so sorry for what happened." Tonks carried on crying, sitting in Sirius' arms. He eventually took her upstairs to her bed, but didn't leave her until she was sleeping.

"Poor kid." he said when he came back in the kitchen. "No one deserves to go through what she's going through."

"Well, all we can really do is be here for her now. We aren't going to be able to make the pain go away, just like that." Lily said to him.

"I know. But she still shouldn't have to go through this. She's 8 years old."

Everyone nodded, or murmured. There was a cry for upstairs "Aaaah. Help me!!"

"Tonks!" everyone screamed.

James and Sirius were the first out of the kitchen, and upstairs, followed by everyone else. When they got to Tonks' room, they find her on the bed, crying. No one was in the room though.

"Tonks, what happened?" Sirius asked her.

"The bad men were coming to get me." she cried.

"Tonks, there's no one here sweetheart." Lily told her gently.

"But they were. I saw them. They were coming to get me, just like they got my Mummy and Daddy."

Sirius stepped forward, and sat on the bed next to Tonks, she quickly climbed into his lap. Everyone else backed out of the room. Tonks wouldn't settle this time though, so Sirius took her down to the kitchen with him, where she stayed on his lap. Even when everyone else came back in for lunch, she wouldn't move, or speak to anyone. Only Bill knew what was wrong with her. He sat next to her and Sirius trying to speak to her, but she wouldn't speak to him at all. It was only when he stopped, and walked away from the table, looking quite hurt, that she actually moved. She went up the stairs after him, "I'm sorry for being mean to you Bill."

"It's ok Tonks; my mum told me what happened to your parents. I'm really sorry."

Tonks' bottom lip started to quiver again. Tears started to run down her face.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry again."

"No it's ok. It's not your fault. But what am I going to do Bill, I have no parents. No one to be here for my birthdays, Christmases, my first day of Hogwarts, my graduation, my wedding, my first baby. Yeah maybe that's not going to be for years, but they're still going to miss it."

"I know, they should be here, and whoever did this to them will pay. But, you still have everyone else. Me, my family, Sirius, the Potters, we'll all be here, I promise I'm not going to leave you."

Tonks looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you" she whispered.

...

Three days later was Ted and Andromeda's funerals. There was a huge turnout, people from the ministry, old friends from Hogwarts, Ted's family, and of course the Order and occupants of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore was the one to initiate the ceremony. They were both buried at Hogwarts, there had been a special burial ground set up there during the first war, for all the people who had been killed by Voldemort or his followers.

After the ceremony, everyone headed up to the Great Hall for lunch, and to make a toast to Ted and Andromeda. Tonks was very quiet all during the ceremony, once they got to the Great Hall however; Sirius noticed her shouting at her Grandmother, Ted's Mother. "I am not coming with you!"

"Nymphadora, don't shout at me! You are coming back to my house with me; you are coming to live with me!"

"No! Sirius!!" Tonks shouted, running over to him.

Sirius picked Tonks up, and then spoke to her grandmother, "I'm sorry, but Tonks is staying with us, it's for her safety, and the Ministry has already decided that I can adopt her."

"What? But she should be with family! I'm her family, she should be with me."

"Actually, I'm her family too. I'm her mother's cousin. She has lived with me for the past few months, and she is staying."

Tonks Gran looked quite sad at the thought of her Granddaughter not living with her.

"I'm sorry Gran, but I love it at Sirius' there's other families there too, and it is safer for me. I'll still come visit though!" Tonks said to her.

The elderly woman smiled. "Ok, I suppose I can do with seeing you a few times a week. Just make sure you do come and visit! And please, do look after her Sirius?"

"Of course I will, and I promise she will come to see you all the time."

Tonks gave her Gran a hug, and ran off to speak to Bill. Ted's mother left then, along with her other son, who wasn't magical. Dumbledore must have put a few spells on Hogwarts, to let muggles see it for the funeral.

Sirius made his way back to everyone else, taking Narcissa from Hestia, to try and settle her. She soon settled in Sirius' arms, and was smiling up at him.

Hestia was looking at the both of them. Of course she was very happy Narcissa was happy with her dad, but she was also jealous. Narcissa never laughed, or smiled at her. All she ever did when Hestia held her was cry, which made Hestia want to cry too. Her own daughter didn't even love her. She couldn't tell Sirius what she was thinking, he would probably laugh at her, and she needed to talk to another woman, preferably one that had kids. Lily and Molly. Even Jane, it'd be better to talk to them all, rather than just one of them.

"Lily, can we head back to the house? I need to talk to you, you two as well." she said, pointing at Molly and Jane.

"Yeah course, I'll just get the twins, they need to go for a sleep in their cot."

"I'll go get Ginny. She's teething just now, and doesn't really like being away from me too long."

Jane and Hestia were talking when Molly and Lily came back, holding Ginny, Catarina and James. "We're ready to go."

Hestia quickly went over to say bye to Sirius and gave Narcissa a quick kiss on the forehead. "Love you both, see you tonight."

The four women then stepped over to the fireplace, and one at a time made their way back to Grimmauld Place.

"Hestia, what did you need to talk about?" Lily asked when they were all settled in, cups of tea in front of each of them.

"Ok, before I start you all have to promise not to say anything to anyone else. Especially Sirius."

"Yeah, of course we won't Hes, just tell us what's wrong."

"Well, it's just, ever since I had Narcissa, I've had a few problems. I feel like a bad mum, I can't even settle Cissy when she's crying, Sirius has to. Today, when she wouldn't settle for me, Sirius had to come and do it, and as soon as he took her, she stopped crying and was all smiles. I'm a failure." Hestia said, and burst into tears.

The other women were speechless, why hadn't she said anything before? Luckily Jane and Lily knew what was wrong.

Hestia, I am speaking from personal experience ok, I went through exactly what you're going through. When I had Hermione, I felt like such a failure, every time she cried, I would cry. When Richard came home from work, he often found me on our bed crying my eyes out and Hermione in her cot doing the same. But I got help, I went to see my doctor, and he diagnosed a muggle illness called postnatal depression. It's what some mothers get after they've had a baby. I will tell you one thing though, when you're holding Narcissa, and you can't settle her, don't worry about it. It's not that she hates you, it's because she can sense that you're tired, and a bit upset. It makes her upset too." Jane smiled at Hestia "You are not a failure as a mum."

"Yeah Hestia, you are definitely not a failure. I think you need to talk to Sirius about it though, so he can help you and right no, we are going to St. Mungo's, they'll know what postnatal depression is, they can prescribe something for it." Lily said to her.

Hestia looked round at them all. "I'm sorry for crying, I just didn't know what to do and I was too scared to tell anyone how I felt."

"It's fine dear. We are your friends; we will always be here for you." Molly told her, giving her a hug.

Hestia smiled at all her friends again, and then stood up. "I want to go to St Mungo's now, before everyone else gets back. If they are back when we get home, we will just tell them we went out shopping. We need to get a few things on the way back anyway."

They then all made their way to the fireplace, and one by one went to St Mungo's.


	31. St Mungo's

Hope u liked the last chapter

Hope u liked the last chapter Sorry if it seems to be taking me longer to update, I'm going through a hard time just now, and it's hard to think of what to write. What I do need from my lovely readers, is help. I want to skip ahead to when Harry and the others are going off to Hogwarts, but I don't know how to do it. In teh original, obviously his parents died, but I don't want to kill Lily and James, I do want to do something good though. Any ideas??

...

**Last Time on What If?**

Hestia smiled at all her friends again, and then stood up. "I want to go to St Mungo's now, before everyone else gets back. If they are back when we get home, we will just tell them we went out shopping. We need to get a few things on the way back anyway."

They then all made their way to the fireplace, and one by one went to St Mungo's.

...

**St Mungo's **

Once the women got to St Mungo's, Lily went and told the receptionist what was going on, and asked to see the Healer. They were told it might be a while before they got seen, as it was very busy, but to wait in the waiting room.

They had been sitting for about half an hour, when a medi-witch called out "Hestia Black, room 3, Healer Smith will see you."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Lily asked her. Hestia just nodded, she had gone very pale, and looked like she was about to be sick.

The four women stood up, and made their way over to Room 3, where Healer Smith was waiting for them. She looked up, expecting just to see Hestia, and was a bit confused when she saw 4 women walking into the room. "Ok, Mrs Black, is it just you that needs my help today, or do you all need help?"

"No, it's just Hestia; we are just here fro support." Lily told her.

"I see. Ok Mrs Black, can you tell me what the problem is?"

Hestia started to explain to the Healer what had been going on, but she got quite tearful, so Jane took over. Healer Smith smiled once Jane had finished, "Mrs Black, what you are going through is quite natural. I am quite sure that the condition has been explained to you by one of your friends? Well, I'll just tell you a bit about it. It is called 'postnatal depression.' It is a muggle illness, but it is actually quite common among witches too. It is when, a woman has had a baby, and she feels that she's not bonding with that baby the way she should be. This can be caused by lack of sleep, which of course you will have a lot of, with a young baby in the house. I can give you tablets to help you with this, but one thing I will say is: try not to be stressed around the baby, if you can't get her to settle, and you feel yourself stressing out, put her in her cot and walk away for five minutes. A baby can sense their mother's stress, which causes them to become stressed too. This could be one of the reasons you find it hard to get Narcissa settled."

Hestia wasn't saying anything, just nodding along.

"Like I say, I'm going to prescribe you something called an 'anti-depressant'. But please do take my advice, if you feel stressed, put the baby down. I have seen a lot of accidents happen through stress, involving a mother and child. Now, take these tablets 3 times a day, and try and get more sleep. You and Mr Black are still together right?" Hestia nodded "Take it in turns then to attend to Narcissa, you can also ask your friends for help, if you feel you need it."

They all stood up and walked out of the room thanking Healer Smith for her help. "See Hestia, there's nothing wrong with you at all. It's perfectly natural."

Hestia jsut smiled at Lily, "I suppose we had better go and get a few things from the shop then so we can explain where we have been, in case the men and kids are back."

The women went to the shop, and got all the groceries they needed, they then headed over to the Magical Pharmacist (what would that actually be called in the wizard world...) to get the prescription. Once they had everything they needed they headed to the leaky cauldron to use the floo network back to the house.

They stepped into the kitchen, expecting to hear shouts and screams of the kids playing, but everything was silent, Lily walked up the stairs to put the twins down, and check if anyone was up there, but no one was. "Looks like no ones home" Lily told them, walking back into the kitchen. "Suppose we should just get started on tea then, ready for them coming back. I'll send a message to James, asking what time they will be back."

Lily sent a patronus to James with a message, and James sent his own patronus back with a reply. They would be home within the next hour.

Sure enough, just as the tea was ready, James walked out of the fireplace with Harry in his arms, Sirius followed with Narcissa and Draco, carrying them both. Tonks and Bill then stepped out, followed by Charlie and Percy, then Richard carrying Ron and Arthur with the twins.

They all quickly sat down next to their partners, and waited for Molly and Lily to bring over the food. They were having a vegetable curry, and as soon as the food was served they all tucked in. Once they had finished, Hestia asked if she could speak to Sirius upstairs. He looked a bit worried as he left the kitchen, wondering what was wrong with his wife.

"Hes, what's wrong love?" Sirius asked her when they were in their room.

"Siri, I went to St. Mungo's today."

"What? Why? What's wrong is something wrong with you, or Narcissa? Oh, you aren't pregnant again are you?"

"Siri, calm down and I'll explain. Since I had Narcissa, I've been feeling quite down. I thought I was just tired, but then I noticed when Cissy cried, I cried, I could never settle her, whenever she seen me all she did was cry. I started getting jealous that you could settle her and I couldn't. I thought she didn't love me. I couldn't tell you, because I thought you would think I was a terrible Mum, so I told Lily, Molly and Jane instead, that's why we left the funeral early. Anyway, when I told them Jane told me she thought it was something called postnatal depression, so we went to St Mungo's. It is postnatal depression, and the Healer prescribed tablets for it. I just wanted to tell you, I couldn't keep it from you."

"Oh Hes, I should've realised something was wrong. I'm sorry, I'll help you more, I promise." he smiled at her, and gave her a kiss.

"It isn't your fault Siri, it's not anyone's fault really. The healer said it's perfectly natural with some mothers."

Sirius just smiled at her. Hestia went over to Cissy's cot and picked her up. "I promise I am going to be the best Mummy ever." she said to her, kissing her forehead. Narcissa started smiling, Hestia wasn't stressed out, and she was fine now she knew what was wrong, so Narcissa couldn't sense anything but love from her mum.

The three of them went back down to teh kitchen to find James and Lily washing up. Having a soap fight as well, James kept flicking water at Lily, so she picked up a soapy sponge and threw it at him. Sirius and Hestia laughed as they walked into the kitchen where everyone else was sitting. As soon as Hestia had sat down on the couch with Narcissa, Ron came over and sat next to them, looking at Narcissa and pulling funny faces, making her smile up at him.

It looked a strange scene in Grimmauld place. Molly and Arthur were sitting side by side on one chair, with Bill and Tonks at their feet, Charlie and Hermione were sitting close together reading, with Richard and Jane sitting on the chair behind them, smiling down at them. Fred, George and Percy were sitting together, and Harry was sitting down by Ginny, pulling funny faces and making her laugh. Draco was sat down by Catarina's Moses basket, watching her sleep. James and Lily came in and looked at the scene. "Ok Lily, does it look like our two year old son is in love?" James said to her.

"It does doesn't it James, and look, it looks like someone is in love with our 2 month old daughter as well." she said giggling. "In fact, it looks like everyone in this room has someone to love."

"Yeah, except James Jr."

"Oh, he has us to love him."

"Yeah I suppose. And I'm sure he'll be just like his dad when he's older, he'll be fighting off the ladies."

Lily laughed, and pulled James over to the only empty seat in the room, and sat on his knee, giving him a kiss.

...

SORRY I know it's short, but I don't know what else to write!! Writer's block sucks :(


	32. The Present and The Water Park

Hi Thanks for all your lovely reviews

Hi Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and in the last chapter, LILY DIDN'T LEAVE THE TWINS AT HOME. I just never mentioned them at St. Mungo's, I didn't feel the need.

I have a question. Is Charlie, 7 years older than Ron? And what about Bill? is he one or two years older than Charlie? I know the twins are two years older than Ron, and Percy is two years older then the twins, because in PoA, Percy made Head Boy, therefore he was seventh year, and the twins were in fifth year. Also, do you think it's a bit wrong of me, to make Hermione and Charlie like each other...well obviously not in that way...Hermione's only 2, but when they're older I think they're gonna like each other. And I'm sorry, but there will be no Fleur DeLacour in my story. I can't stand the girl. lol.

...

**Last Time on What If?**

"Yeah I suppose. And I'm sure he'll be just like his dad when he's older, he'll be fighting off the ladies."

Lily laughed, and pulled James over to the only empty seat in the room, and sat on his knee, giving him a kiss.

...

**The Present and the Water Park**

It was 2 days before Hermione's second birthday, and like Ron she was having a party. Molly was making all the food, while Jane and Lily took Hermione to Diagon Alley to get her a new dress. Charlie came into the kitchen, made sure no one else was in there and then went to speak to his mum.

"Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley?" he asked her.

"Why dear? Is there something you need?" Molly asked him.

"Well...you see Mum...I wanted to...well...I wanted to go and get a..." he was stuttering and going very red "presentforhermione" He said the last bit very quickly, Molly barely understood him.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't understand what you said; you want to get a what?"

"A present...for...Hermione..."

"Oh, a birthday present?"

"Yep"

"Well dear, your father and I have already got Hermione a present, from all of us."

"Yeah, but I want to get her a special present. Just from me."

"Well, I'll tell you what. You help me around the house today, and tomorrow we will go into Diagon Alley, just me and you and we can have a look around. Have you got any idea what you would like to get her?"

"Some books I think. I don't really know what else she likes."

"Well I think books are a very thoughtful gift. If that is what you wish to buy her, you can. Now, would you mind setting the table for lunch?"

"Ok."

Charlie started setting the kitchen table for lunch, once he had done that Molly called everyone who was in the house down.

"Lunch is ready, come and sit at the kitchen table."

Everyone made their way to the kitchen and sat down, while Molly put out their lunch, tomato soup.

"Yummy!" Harry shouted. Apparently he was over Spaghetti and meatballs; his favourite food was now tomato soup.

Everyone chatted quietly as they ate, the kids eating so quickly you would think they had been starved for years. Harry finished his soup at the same time as Ron, and they both jumped up to go and play again. Next to go were the twins, followed by Bill and Tonks, then, very reluctantly, Charlie. He would come back and help his mum when the other adults had left.

James was just getting another helping of soup when something hit the window. Sirius screamed. Like a girl. "What the hell was that!!"

"God, calm down SHIRLEY, it was just Hermes. I'll go and get him." James said.

James walked outside, picked up the now unconscious owl, and went back inside. "The letters from Dumbledore, he says there's another meeting tomorrow tonight. But, how did he get Hermes."

"Oh, he sent me a letter the other day, asking if we had made any progress, and I replied with Hermes. That'll be why he's using him." Arthur told them.

Just as James had sat down to eat his soup, Lily, Jane and Hermione walked in the kitchen.

"Hey everyone. Where are the kids?" Lily asked, confused as there was food on the table but neither Ron nor Harry were there scoffing there faces.

"They are upstairs playing, they've already had some food, don't worry Lils, we didn't starve them."

Lily gave James a cold stare "I never said you had starved them. I just asked where they were."

"Ok...Sirius screams like a girl..." James said, hoping to get back in Lily's good books.

Hermione laughed, and both Lily and Jane turned to face Sirius, who had gone red like a tomato.

"Seriously? Why were you screaming like a girl?" Lily asked.

"Something hit the window. I got a fright...Thought we were under attack!"

"Oh...and deatheaters have started pelting owls at us now then." James said, laughing at Sirius.

"I thought it was one of those things muggles use...a gum...pun? Lily what is that weapon that muggles use to kill people?"

"I think Sirius, you mean a GUN. Why the hell would deatheaters be using guns??"

"I never said it was deatheaters did I?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, but no one else can see this house..."

"Oh yeah..." Sirius proceeded to go bright red again, and everyone, including Hermione, started laughing at him. "Ok, I'm just gonna go upstairs..."

Sirius walked out of the kitchen and ran up to his and Hestia's room.

"Oh you lot are so cruel to my husband..." Hestia said, while laughing.

Sirius didn't come back down the stairs until dinnertime. As soon as he walked in, James dropped something, and started screaming, "Aaaah it's a gun! Someone help me." Everyone laughed, while once again Sirius went bright red.

"Shut up Prongs." He mumbled, sitting down next to Hestia. It was a very quiet dinner after that, Lily had told James to give up, or face Sirius' wrath.

Once the kids had finished eating, they once again left the kitchen in a rush to go and play before they got made to go to bed. Hermione and Charlie were the only kids left sitting at the table, both were taking their time eating, as they didn't really feel like playing. Once they had finally finished they both went into the living room, where Hermione looked through a picture book, and Charlie just sat there doing nothing. He then checked to see who was left in the kitchen, before he went in to see his mum.

"Mum, do you need help?" He asked when he got to the kitchen, it was only Molly and Lily left.

"Ooh, yes please sweetheart. Can you just bring the dishes over form the table, me and Lily will wash and dry them? Then you can go play. We'll be up early tomorrow though, so you might want to go to bed soon, and not play too much, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Charlie said, starting to bring over the dishes from the table.

Molly and Lily smiled at each other; Molly had told Lily all about Charlie and Hermione earlier. She thought he was being very cute. Charlie finished taking the dishes off the table and giving them to Molly to be washed, and sat down at the table, deep in thought.

"Charlie, dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked him.

"Well, I was just wondering. Should I get Hermione a book? Or something else? I mean, I know she likes books, but what if she likes other stuff too." Charlie said to both Molly and Lily.

"Well. Why don't you go talk to her? Find out if there is anything else she would like for her birthday? And, if we can, we could get it for her." Molly told him.

"Ok. I'll go talk to her just now."

He got up and walked into the living room, where Hermione was still sitting looking at a book, her eyes lighting up as she made up little stories to go with the pictures.

Molly and Lily decided not to listen at the door, Charlie would never forgive them. They waited in the kitchen for him to come back, sitting at the table drinking tea. Twenty minutes later Charlie walked back into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

"What did she say?" Lily asked.

"She wants a toy broom! She didn't want to ask her mum and dad because they're muggle, but she says she thinks it looks like fun, being able to fly. She hates it when Ron, Harry and Draco are on theirs, and wishes she had one of her own. Pleeeasseee can we get her one Mum? I'll teach her how to ride it."

Molly looked at Lily, who just shrugged. Neither of them could imagine this clever little bookworm on a broom. "Well if that's what she wants, I don't see why not."

Charlie smiled at his mum, kissed her on the cheek then said goodnight to the both of them and went upstairs to bed.

"Aww he is so cute Molly." Lily said when he had gone up the stairs.

"Yeah, it is quite cute, but do you not think it's a bit strange...Hermione's only 2!"

"Molly, it isn't like they're gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend, and snogging behind the bike shed by next year."

"Why would you want to snog behind a bike shed...what is a bike shed?"

"Never mind, my point is what's the harm in Charlie liking someone? It's not like they're about to start popping out kids. The most them two could do is hold hands."

"Yeah. That's true, but what about when Charlie gets older, Hermione isn't even going to be at Hogwarts when he is."

"If they decide they like each other, they'll manage it, and if they're together when they're older, then good on them. They really suit each other."

"Oh, I suppose. Anyway, I have to take Charlie to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so I'm gonna go up to bed and get some sleep."

"Ok, night Molly."

Molly left, leaving Lily alone to her thoughts. James was already in bed, and he had out Harry to bed as well. She went in to the living room, for a little peace and quite, and found Hermione sitting there, sleeping on the chair. She picked the young girl up, and took her up to her bed, before realising she too was tired and went and joined James in bed.

The next morning, Charlie woke his mum up at 7am. "Mum, come one, you promised we could go to Diagon Alley."

"Charlie, its 7am. The shops don't even open until 9. Go back to bed for half an hour."

"But mummmm I'm dressed now. Please get up? I want to get there as early as possible."

"Alright. Fine. I'm up. Go and wait downstairs while I have a shower, then I'll make you some breakfast."

Half an hour later, Charlie was waiting patiently at the kitchen table, when Molly came in, dressed and ready to make breakfast. She made him a big breakfast, he would take longer to eat that way, and they wouldn't have to leave the house so early. At 8.15, Charlie was finished and Molly had washed and dried their dishes.

"Right, we'll get on the train into London, it takes about half an hour, so we won't be waiting too long for shops to open."

Charlie nodded, and followed his mother out the door. It took about fifteen minutes for them to get to the train station, and luckily the train was just arriving, so they wouldn't have to wait for it. The train was packed this morning, mostly business people who were on their way to work in central London.

They reached Kings Cross at 8.50, and made their way across to the Leaky Cauldron. Most of teh shops were now open in Diagon Alley, including the broom shop. Charlie ran there, not even bothering to wait for his mother. As soon as he was in the shop, he made his way to the toy broom sticks, looking at them all, studying them intently. Trying to figure out which one was best. Molly came over to him.

"Pick whichever one you want Charlie. As long as it isn't far too expensive."

"I've already chosen one. It's only 30 galleons. Can I get it for her, please Mum?"

"Course you can, that isn't really that much."

Ten minutes later, and 30 galleons shorter, Molly and Charlie headed back to the leaky cauldron and took the floo network back to Grimmauld place. It was lucky Molly had shrunk Hermione's broom and put it in her pocket as everyone was sitting in the kitchen when they got back.

"Hey you two. Good time in Diagon Alley?" Lily asked.

Charlie nodded, while Molly simply said "Yes, thanks." and then the both of them made their way upstairs.

"Ok, I'll wrap this up for you Charlie. You can go and play if you like."

"Actually, I think I'm going to go for a sleep, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, course it is. I'll come and get you when lunch is ready."

"Thanks Mum." Charlie said, as he left for his own room.

Molly finished wrapping up Hermione's new broom, and then went downstairs to start on lunch. She was quite excited now, about tomorrow. I wonder what Hermione will think of her new broom, she thought to herself.

When she got downstairs, she found that Lily had already started on dinner, but came in to help anyway.

"Molly, since it's a nice day we were all going to go over to that water park that's just outside London. You wanna come?" Lily asked, as they prepared the food.

"Oh, that'll be fun. I'll need to see if Charlie wants to go, because if not, I'll need to stay here with him. I'll go and get him up just now."

Molly made her way upstairs and into Charlie's room. He was still in his bed fast asleep. Molly made her way over to him, and started shaking him gently.

"Charlie, Charlie, wake up dear, lunch is ready."

It took a good ten minutes before Charlie actually woke up properly. Molly told him to get dressed quickly, and to come down to dinner. She then made her way back downstairs.

Everyone was already seated at the table, waiting on herself and Charlie coming back to the table. "You might as well just get started; Charlie won't be down for about ten minutes, no point waiting on him if everyone is starving."

Everyone just nodded at Molly, and started to eat the sandwiches, and sausage rolls that had been put on the table. There was also crisps, and small pizzas out. It was like a party, but of course tomorrow there would be a lot more food.

Molly was right; Charlie came down stairs ten minutes later, looking very tired, his hair was all messy and his eyes were all puffy. He sat in between his mother and father, but didn't really touch anything, he looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

"Charlie?" Molly said. Charlie's eyes shot open, and he looked up at his mum.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the water park with everyone else after lunch?"

Charlie's eyes widened in excitement as Molly asked him this. "Yeah!" he shouted. Obviously a bit more awake at the prospect of going and doing something fun.

Once lunch was over, Lily and Hestia tidied up as everyone else went to get ready. Half an hour later, everyone was back downstairs, swimming bags in their hands, ready to go.

"Now, before we go, I want to explain some rules to all of you." Molly began. All the kids groaned. "When we get to the park, you are to stay with an adult. If any of you run off, you will be coming back to the house. If you want to go on any rides, always ask an adult to go with you. Got it?"

All the kids, Sirius and James nodded at Molly. I think out of everyone, those two are the most excited, Molly thought to herself. "Ok, if everyone's ready, we can go. Stay by an adult, and take their hand ok? It's only a 5 minute walk to the Park."

As soon as they walked outside, Sirius started jumping up and down. "Look! There's a big slide!! I wanna go on that, James pleeasseee come on it with me!"

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna go on that too!"

"Oh my god you two!" Said Lily, rolling her eyes. "You're worse than the kids! Stop jumping up and down like a 5 year old please, and stop shouting, you'll wake the babies up!"

Hestia was rolling her eyes at the two of them as well, and mumbled something like "Can't believe you two are actually dads..."

Now Harry started jumping up and down, getting excited. "I can see it, I can see it! Mummy can I go on that please?"

"Yes, of course you can dear. Your dad and Uncle Sirius can take you on it." Lily said smiling down at Harry.

"Oh, don't have a go at him for getting excited, just us." James mumbled from somewhere behind Lily.

Lily stopped, and whipped round. "Harry is one and a half years old! Not 25! (AN: Totally making up ages here...) he is a child, and is allowed to be excited by something he's never seen before." She then gave him a deathly glare, turned back round and started pushing Catarina's pram again.

James was scared now. He stayed quiet until they reached the park. "I'll take James and Harry to get changed." he said smiling at Lily, once again trying to get back into her good books.

Lily just glared at James, and walked away with Catarina to get her dressed. It was quite lucky Bill & Charlie could get themselves dressed, because the four men (Richard, Arthur, James and Sirius) were overrun by boys, running around. James took Harry and James Jr. into one changing room, Arthur took Fred & George, Richard took Ron & Percy and Sirius took Draco. In the girls changing room, things were a lot calmer, Lily took Catarina, Molly had Ginny, and Jane helped Hermione (although she protested a lot. "I am going to be 2 tomorrow, I do not need help to get dressed!" Was what she kept saying over and over again.) Hestia took Narcissa, and Tonks managed to get dressed on her own.

The women were out the changing rooms a good 10 minutes before the men, and were getting very impatient. Lily eventually walked over to the men's changing room, pushed the door open and shouted in, "Will you idiots hurry up! You're wasting the day!" This made them move a lot quicker. Lily was scary when she got angry.

Once everyone was out and ready, they made their way over to a table, and put all their stuff there. Lily and Hestia were just going to sunbathe and keep an eye on the younger kids (Narcissa, Ginny, Catarina and James) for the first hour, and then Jane and Richard had agreed to come back and take over.

The first ride they went on was the biggest of them all. The one Sirius and James had saw from Grimmauld Place. It was huge, and scary, but even the two year olds went on it. Everyone sat in a big rubber tyre, 8 per ring. Jane, Molly, Richard and Arthur went in one with Hermione, Ron, Percy and Charlie. James, Sirius, Fred, George, Harry, Draco, Tonks and Bill all went in the other one. The ring would go up on the side of the slide, and whoever was at the top had to grip the handles, to make sure they didn't topple into anyone below them. Everyone enjoyed it. They went on a few more rides, one was like a cannon, you would go all the way down the slide, and as you got to the bottom, you shot out into the pool below. Everyone was having a really good time, when James noticed something. The clouds above them were white and fluffy before, now they were black and angry. It was about to pour down. He got everyone out of the pool and back to where Lily and Hestia were. The two of them were gathering together everyone's belongings.

"I think we should apparate everyone home." James whispered.

Everyone else nodded, they all made their way into the changing rooms, and luckily they were empty. The park hadn't been very busy, and whoever was there had obviously just left as quickly as they could.

James took Lily (who had a hold of Catarina's pram) and Harry's hand, while holding onto James' pram, and apparated. They managed it safely, and quickly made their way into the house. Molly showed up next with Ginny in her pram, Jane, Hermione, Ron and the twins. Next were Hestia, Narcissa, Sirius, Draco and Percy. Arthur was the last to show up, with Bill, Charlie and Tonks.

"Thank god we got out of that quick! Come on kids, upstairs to get changed."

"That was so unfair." Sirius said, going in a huff "We weren't even there an hour!"

"Oh Sirius shut up, and go and help Draco get changed. He'll probably need a bath to warm him up." Hestia said to him.

Sirius quickly ran up the stairs, Hestia was also a scary woman. Everyone else made their way upstairs, got cleaned up, had baths or showers if they needed it, and then made their way back downstairs. They had to have a quick dinner, as in the middle of it, Dumbledore showed up, and he looked very serious.

"Please, do not let me interrupt, I do however hope this will be a quick tea, as I have some very important things to discuss with you."


	33. Hermione's Birthday

Hii

Hii! I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you enjoyed last chapter though. It was a bit longer than my others; I got rid of my Writers block! Hope u enjoy!! Oh, and tbh, I don't think Hermione and Charlie liking each other will be that strange, as Hermione is very mature for her age, and growing up together will bring them closer together. I don't want Ron and Hermione to be together, they're better off as friends. Plus Ron is far too immature for Hermione. I don't really want to do the same as JK Rowling. That's too much copying.

...

**Last Time on What If? **

Sirius quickly ran up the stairs, Hestia was also a scary woman. Everyone else made their way upstairs, got cleaned up, had baths or showers if they needed it, and then made their way back downstairs. They had to have a quick dinner, as in the middle of it, Dumbledore showed up, and he looked very serious.

"Please, do not let me interrupt; I do however hope this will be a quick tea, as I have some very important things to discuss with you."

...

**Hermione's Birthday **

The adults stopped eating then, and as soon as all the kids were done they rushed them up the stairs so they could get back and find out what Dumbledore had to tell them. Once everyone was back in the kitchen Dumbledore started the meeting.

"Good evening everybody. I am sorry for coming here tonight and ruining your evening, but I have some rather important matters to discuss. I'm so sorry to have to come and tell you this, but Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange are both gone. The dementors performed their kiss, but Peter managed to get away before they got to him. Apparently the ministry didn't bother with any extra wards around the prison, and now deatheaters have escaped again, and are most probably plotting against us again. So much for us thinking all our troubles were finally over. We have many spies, trying to find out where they are now hiding out, and what there plans are, but so far we have not heard anything. I will let everyone know as soon as I know something."

Everyone's faces were blank. They didn't know what to think. Deatheaters had escaped again, was it ever going to end, or was this war just going to go on forever?

Lily was the first one to speak.

"This is the ministry's fault. They should've put up extra protection, deatheaters broke out of Azkaban before, so there should've been extra protection put up around the prison after that."

"I know my dear, but the Ministry is determined nothing is happening. Even though mass murderers have broken out of prison." Dumbledore said to Lily. "Fudge will not listen to me. He doesn't want to believe anything bad is happening."

Everyone was silent once again.

"I will leave you all now to your thoughts. I shall be in touch soon though, with any news. If any of you who work at the Ministry hear anything, please let me know. We feel their may be workers at the Ministry under the Imperius curse, and working for Pettigrew."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at everyone, and then left. Once he had gone, Lily started crying.

"Why is this happening? Pettigrew was supposed to be in prison, he's going to start up this war again. I just know it. Muggles and muggleborn witches & wizards will start getting killed. Anyone who disagrees or tries to fight them will be killed. It's just like last time. How did Peter do all this? He is not clever enough to have thought up this entire plan himself."

"He probably had help. Voldemort knew that his time was going to be up soon enough, he maybe didn't count on it being so soon, but he knew someone was about to kill him one way or another. He and Peter obviously hatched this plan, and now Peter is seeing it through." Sirius said to her.

Lily just nodded. She couldn't say anything else; she was too scared she was going to start crying again, when James had only just managed to calm her down.

"I'm going to go up and check on Harry then head to bed. Night everyone." She said, hurrying out of the room.

James followed her, and everyone else agreed it was time to go to bed too. The next day was a big day anyway, as it was Hermione's 2nd birthday and they would probably be up early to watch her open her presents, and help Molly get the food ready.

It was a restless night for everyone. Lily was cuddled up to James in their bed, she couldn't sleep. She was too scared Deatheaters were going to come and knock the door down. Hestia and Sirius stayed up all night talking. Molly and Arthur lay in bed, but neither slept. Jane and Richard were scared from what Dumbledore had said, they were muggles living in this world now, anything could happen. What if they died, what would happen to Hermione? Would she be killed too for being a muggle? Surely these people couldn't kill kids. Really, they both knew these people were capable of anything, and just didn't want to believe their Hermione could come to any harm. The only people who actually got some decent sleep were the kids. They didn't know what was going on, and didn't lose any sleep through the fear of dying.

After a long, sleepless night, all the adults were up at 7am. Hermione was the first up; excited about her presents (which were mainly books). Charlie was next; he took his present down to give to her, and was glad it was only Richard & Jane there as he didn't want to give her it in front of loads of people.

Hermione was sitting in a sea of picture books, although there were a few girly toys like a dolly, a small pram, a tiny handbag and some hair accessories (for the bunches she liked to have in her hair). Charlie walked over and said Happy Birthday to Hermione, then gave her the present he had got her. She ripped the paper off quickly and squeaked when she saw what it was. "A broomstick! Thank you so much!!"

"I'll teach you how to ride it as well Hermione, don't worry." Charlie whispered.

Hermione blushed, and mumbled thanks, before turning back to open the other presents she had got. The broomstick, however, never left her lap.

Half an hour later and everyone was settling down in the kitchen to eat the breakfast Lily & Molly had cooked. There were fried eggs, sausages, toast, beans, and hash browns. A full English breakfast. James and Sirius helped themselves to seconds...thirds...fourths...and fifth helpings. "Where the hell do you two put it all?" Hestia asked them, looking down at her belly, and the small portion on her plate.

"God knows." Lily said before either of them could answer, "But if they were women, they would consider themselves very lucky! I just look at a slice of cake and I gain 10lbs!"

Everyone laughed at Lily. Sirius & James, who were laughing the most started to choke on their food. "Eat slowly. God you are like children." Lily said to them.

They both just smiled and carried on eating their food. All the kids had finished at this point, and wanted to go up and get ready. Lily took Harry up, and Jane took Hermione, the rest had to wait on their parents. Hermione was wearing a nice little pink dress. However much she didn't look it, nobody could doubt this little girl loved girly things. Except obviously a broomstick...to Lily...that wasn't very girly.

Ten minutes later, Lily heard the rest of the kids running up the stairs to get ready, Molly behind them telling them to slow down. Half an hour after that, everyone was back downstairs waiting for the party to start. Catarina, Ginny & Narcissa were all in pretty little dresses, Tonks and all the boys were wearing jeans and t-shirts. Hermione was wearing her dress now, but informed everyone that once the games began she was going to change into some jeans and a t-shirt.

They all sat down at the table in the garden, playing pass the parcel. This was a game where Hermione didn't need to get changed, but once that game was done (Harry had won the prize) she ran upstairs with her mum to change into some jeans and a t-shirt. As soon as she got back down, they started playing tag and Hid-n-Seek. They played this for a few hours until Molly called them to say their dinner was ready. It was a buffet, all kinds of party foods. Sandwiches, sausage rolls, a load of crisps, and a lot of sweets. Once they had finished eating, they went back to playing games such as pin the tail on the donkey, musical statues, what's the time Mr Wolf, and a few more games of pass the parcel, until Jane brought out the cake, and everyone gathered round to sing Happy Birthday. 

Once they had each had a slice of Chocolate birthday cake, they decided to go inside, as it was getting a bit chilly outside. It was only Hermione, Charlie, Sirius and James left in the garden. As usual, James and Sirius were stuffing their faces, while Hermione was looking at her broom.

"Charlie, would you teach me to ride my broom now?"

"Yeah of course. I'll go get mine, and show you what it's like on a real broom."

Charlie ran over to the shed, got out his broom, and started riding around on it. "It's easy Hermione, nothing to be scared of."

Charlie came down to the ground and got off his broom. He showed Hermione how to mount her own one, and how to get up off the ground. Her broom only went a foot in the air, but Hermione loved it, and she was a natural. She zoomed about on her broom for about half an hour, Charlie flying above here and Sirius & James looking on, still stuffing their faces.

Once Charlie had put his broom away in the cupboard they made their way back into the house, where Hermione continued to tell everyone what it had been like on her broom, until she was told to go to bed by her parents.

Just as she was leaving, Hermione turned round to face the adults "Thank you for my party. It's the best birthday ever!"


	34. Magical Nursery!

Hey

Hey. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I keep getting reviews saying the way Voldemort does was weak. But I don't really mind if you think it was weak. It's my book; I'll kill him the way I want. Plus, maybe if you keep reading, you'll understand why! Cheers for the reviews on the last chapter. Muchly appreciated!

...

**Last Time on What If? **

Just as she was leaving, Hermione turned round to face the adults "Thank you for my party. It's the best birthday ever!"

...

**Magical Nursery**

The day after Hermione's birthday, everyone was lying around, resting, except Sirius & James, who had been made to go to Diagon Alley and do the weekly shop. They came back, all excited as usual, and waving a poster in everyone else's faces. Lily grabbed it out of their hands.

"What's this? A magical nursery? What, you don't want your kids around you anymore?"

"Noo, it's not that Lils, it's just, we think, it would be good for Harry, Hermione, Ron & Draco to get away from Grimmauld place for a bit everyday. That way, we are going to have more time with the older kids, and the babies. Plus, it would be good for their social interaction skills. You know, for when they go up to Hogwarts. They'll meet other people their age, and those people will probably be at Hogwarts with them." James replied.

"Well, I suppose you do have a point there. It is hard to spend time with everyone else when they are all running around. What does everyone else think?"

All the other parents agreed. "Well, now all we need to do is ask the kids if they want to do it."

Molly went and got Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Fred & George. Everyone looked at Molly strangely when they seen Fred & George there. "What? I need a break from these two more than anyone else!"

Everyone just laughed, and then Lily started speaking to the kids. "How would you lot like to go to a magical nursery?"

"Yeahhhhh" the kids all squealed. "That would be ace!"

Lily smiled at them all, and told them they could go back and play. We can go down there tomorrow, and enrol them, hopefully they'll be accepted."

"Yeah. As long as the twins don't play up." Molly said fearfully.

"I'm sure they'll behave very nicely Molly." Arthur said to her. Although, he himself looked a bit apprehensive about it.

"Anyway. James, Sirius, what's for tea?" Hestia asked them.

"What?? We have to cook as well? We did the shopping, and we found the nursery!" Sirius said.

"I never asked you to cook! I just asked what we were having, since it was you two that went shopping for the food." Hestia shouted at him.

"Umm. Where is the shopping?" Lily asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well...you see..." James started, looking down at his shoes. "We...umm...kind of forgot. We saw this poster before we got to the shop, and decided to bring it back to you, and completely forgot about the shopping."

"What? But we have no food in the house. You'll just have to go back out and get it. Now! And get something for the tea as well."

Both men turned and ran out the front door again. They did not want to be on the receiving end of any of those women's tempers. They returned an hour later, arms laden with bags, and Chinese food. Lily said sorry to James and gave him a kiss, so he wasn't in trouble anymore. Yay! Sirius however...was still very much in Hestia's bad books. She didn't talk to him the whole way through dinner; she wouldn't even sit next to him! Sirius ended up going up to his room once he had finished his tea, he did not want to sit there when Hestia was mad at him.

Everyone else made their way into the living room. For her birthday, Hermione had got a TV and DVD player. Obviously only a few people knew what this was, but Lily explained that they were going to watch a cartoon on a screen. Arthur was particularly happy about this. They watched The Little Mermaid, and The Lion King. The children loved it. It was 10pm when the films finished, so they were sent straight up to bed.

The next day, everyone was happy again, Sirius and Hestia were even speaking again. Molly, Jane, Hestia & Lily got all the kids ready, and walked along to the nursery (luckily it was only a 10 minute walk), and entered the building. Like most wizard buildings, only magical people could see it, to muggles it would look just like an abandoned warehouse. There were only about 6 other children inside, running around playing. The manager came along to speak to them, and told them they could have a free trial day. If they left the kids there today, and they were happy with the service, and the kids were happy, they would be accepted. This suited the women, so they each kissed their kid(s) goodbye, Molly warning Fred & George to be on their best behaviour, and left. None of the kids cried, or tried to hold on to their mothers, they just ran off and played.

"Oh well. Looks like we are not wanted anymore." Hestia said sadly, looking at Draco.

"Yeah. Look at it this way though, now we can go shopping without dragging them everywhere!" Lily said excitedly.

The four women made their way to the train to go to Diagon Alley for the day. As they were wondering around they came across St. Mungo's hospital.

"You know, I always wanted to train to be a mediwitch or a healer when I left Hogwarts." Lily said sadly.

Molly and Hestia agreed (most girls wanted to do something like that when they left school).

"It's never too late you know? You can do part-time training. We could put the baby's in nursery for half a day, and there is always someone at home to keep an eye on the older kids. If there isn't we could always find a childminder for them, while we do training." Hestia said to them. "I think we should go home and talk to our partners about it."

Molly and Lily agreed, so the four women made their way home.

"I think I'm going to go back to mine and Richard's practice soon, or even try and open one here in the wizard world. Do you think I could?"

"Well, you might want to start off with your old practice again, and then once all this drama with Deatheaters is over, there wouldn't be a problem with you opening one here."

"Good. I definitely need back to work. I wish I was a witch, it would be good to do the training you lot want to do. I guess I'll just need to stick to dentistry though."

"Why don't you do your training in the muggle world, and then apply to St. Mungo's? They sometimes look for muggle doctors, to help if they need it."

"That would be good. But in our world, it can take up to 4 years to train, and then what if I didn't get a place in St. Mungo's?"

"Oh yeah, you have to go through University, then placements and everything." Lily said. "Before I found out I was a witch, I wanted to be a Doctor."

The other girls just smiled at her. They were at the train station now, waiting for the train to come. It wasn't long before it arrived, and luckily as it was only 2pm, it wasn't busy at all.

"Shall we go and get the kids then?" Jane asked. "See if they have enjoyed their day?"

"Yeah. Might as well."

Once they were off the train, they took a slow walk to the nursery. It took them about 15 minutes. Once they were outside, all they could hear was shouts and squealing.

"Ohh no. Please tell me that is not my children." Molly whispered.

Lily stepped inside the door, and turned around, her eyes wide. "I think we should leave. We'll leave the kids here...forever..."

Hestia laughed, and said "Lily, don't be silly. They can't have done anything bad."

She walked past Lily into the nursery, "Oh. My. God!"

"What?! Is it Fred & George? What have they done?" Molly walked past Hestia, and went straight into the nursery. There she got a big surprise. Fred & George were sitting playing nicely, Ron; Draco & Harry however were running around, screaming and throwing things (such as paint). The nursery manager came up to the 4 women.

"I would be happy to take Hermione and the twins, but I'm afraid we can't take Harry, Ron or Draco. They have caused far too much trouble from the moment you walked out the door."

"Oh no!" Lily gasped "Seriously... It wasn't the twins? It was Harry...and Ron...and Draco?"

"Yes. why do you all seem surprised? I assumed they were always like this, and that's why you brought them here." The nursery manager gasped.

"No. It is actually usually the twins who would do something like this.

"What? But...but they've been sooo good! They're like angels."

"Yeah. That usually means they're up to something."

Suddenly, there was a scream from one of the nursery workers. "He bit me! Angela ( AN: hat's the nursery manager), get him off of me!"

Lily turned around to find Harry biting the young girls arm.

"Harry James Potter! You get here right now!"

Harry quickly let go at the sound of his mother's angry voice and turned around with an innocent look on his face. "Hi mummy..." he said shyly as he walked over to Lily, who was now very red in the face. It kind of matched her hair. Harry was scared now.

Ron and Draco also turned around and walked over to Molly and Hestia. They didn't say anything, just looked at their shoes, ashamed.

"Ohh, you can look all sweet and innocent now you three, but just wait until we tell your fathers what you've been up to." Lily said to them. "Hermione, Fred, George, it's time to go. You three can come back tomorrow if you like." She said to them, smiling. She then turned back to Harry, and gave him an angry look.

"Uh oh." Harry thought. "Definitely in trouble now!"

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

xoxoxox


	35. It's Not Funny!

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter x

...

**Last Time on What If? **

"Ohh, you can look all sweet and innocent now you three, but just wait until we tell your fathers what you've been up to." Lily said to them. "Hermione, Fred, George, it's time to go. You three can come back tomorrow if you like." She said to them, smiling. She then turned back to Harry, and gave him an angry look.

"Uh oh." Harry thought. "Definitely in trouble now!"

...

**It's not funny!**

Hestia, Molly and Lily all walked home silently. Jane was very proud of Hermione for not playing up like the boys, and while Molly was very very proud of Fred & George, she just couldn't stop being angry at Ron.

Once they were back in the house Harry, Draco & Ron were told to go upstairs and think about what they had done.

Lily stalked into the kitchen where James and Sirius were sitting laughing at something. "Probably something pathetic" Lily though to herself.

"Excuse me you two, I think you need to get up stairs right now and talk to your sons. They wrecked the nursery, Harry was biting one of the teachers! Draco was throwing paint everywhere! And to top it all off, do you know who was sitting quietly, reading? Fred & George!" Lily screamed.

Sirius and James jumped. "Lils calm down, we'll go speak to them." James said to her. They both made a run for the stairs.

Fred, George and Hermione went into the kitchen to sit down for lunch, while the women talked about what had happened.

"I can't believe they would do something like this! What has gotten into them?" Molly said.

All of a sudden form upstairs, they heard a laugh. Not really just any laugh, Sirius' bark-like laugh. "You have got to be kidding me." Hestia whispered menacingly.

Molly, Hestia and Lily crept quietly up the stairs while Jane stayed down stairs and fed the other 3 kids. The older ones had already had dinner, and were outside playing.

As they got to the top of the stairs, they heard James saying "Well done you three, you are officially mini-marauders!"

"Yayaya" Ron, Draco and Harry shouted.

"Shhh, we don't want your mummy's to hear."

"Too late!" Hestia shouted. "Sirius Black, I swear I am going to hex you into oblivion!"

"James Potter! How could you? He's your son! He's not even two, and you've got him playing pranks! You idiot!" Lily screamed at him.

"We never asked them to do anything! But I'm proud of him; he's definitely a marauder in the making!" James shouted back, and then started laughing with Sirius.

"It' not funny!" Hestia, Molly and Lily said at the same time.

"They aren't getting into nursery now!" Molly said to the two men. "We needed them to get in because we all decided to go and do our mediwitch training, but you've ruined it now!"

"What? You wanted to go and do your training? But I didn't know that. Anyway, we never asked them to do that!"

"Yeah, but you two are the reason why they did it." Lily said quietly, she then left the room crying.

"Why is she crying. It isn't that bad is it?" Sirius asked a bit confused.

"The only job Lily has ever considered was being a Mediwitch. When she fell pregnant, she agreed to let her career take a backseat until Harry was older. Now she won't get to do it, and it's my fault." James said quietly. He walked down to his own bedroom.

"Lils, I am so sorry. I really didn't know that you wanted to go and do your training yet. Please forgive me? I'll do anything I can, I'll find another nursery for the boys, or I'll become a house-husband so that you can go out and work."

Lily turned around, her eyes very red. "It's ok. I was just upset that you thought it was funny what they were doing. But James, it really wasn't, they were terrorizing they poor women. We all expected Fred and George to have done it, but no, it was our son, and Draco and Ron! What possessed them to do something like that?"

"I don't know. But I'll go and have a word with them right now. A bad word. Ok?"

"Ok then. You do that. I'll go get cleaned up and check on Catarina and JJ." (they had taken to calling James Junior this...don't ask why...).

"Ok. I hopefully won't be too long. Sirius is getting made to come and help me."

James walked out of the room, along to Sirius and Hestia's room. Sirius was sitting on the bed, he looked a bit sad. "Oi, come on. We have to make this up to them. It's time to have a talk with those kids."

Sirius stood up and followed James into the boys bedroom. They were all sat about laughing happily, like nothing bad had happened.

James coughed, and they all turned around. "Hi Daddy! Have you come to ask more bout the nursery?" Harry asked him.

"No. Go and sit on one of the chairs please. You two as well." James said, pointing at Draco and Ron. Once they were all sitting comfortably, James started. "What you did today was very bad boys. You upset your mothers a lot, and you must never ever do anything bad like that again. Now, we are going to go back to that nursery right now, and you are going to apologise to everyone that you hurt, and for the damage you caused."

"But...we don't want to go to nursery. We like staying here." Draco said, looking very upset.

"I'll tell you what, maybe, you could go 2 and a half days a week? Then, the other days me and James will stay home and watch you. How about that?"

The boys looked thoughtful for a minute, all looking at each other. They seemed to come up with an answer between them, without even speaking.

"Ok. We'll do that." Harry said, and he stood up to take James' hand. "Let's go back to the nursery now, to say sorry."

Lily, who had been standing at the door listening, smiled to herself and walked away before everyone noticed her.

"Lils, we are just going to take the boys for a walk, be back in about half an hour." James called to her as they walked down to the front door.

"Ok. See you later." she shouted back.

The men made their way down to the nursery, with the 3 boys following them. When they arrived outside the nursery Harry was the first to go in, and the nursery manager started shrieking "Get out, get out. You are not going to cause any more damage!"

"Umm, excuse me, our kids are here to say sorry for what they did earlier." Sirius said. Angela turned around ready to say something back to him, but stuttered. He was gorgeous!

"Your kids?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes. Draco is my son, Harry is James' and Ron is our friend's son."

"Oh. Well, why don't we all go into my office, have a drink and talk about this?" She said to Sirius, taking his arm and pulling him into her office, nearly shutting the door on everyone else.

"Ow!" Harry said, "She banged my head with the door!"

"Oh sorry Harry." Angela said, still watching Sirius.

James was trying not to laugh. This woman was clearly besotted with Sirius. Oh what was she going to be like when she found out he was married with a baby.

"So." James began "We were wondering if these 3 would be able to come here for two and a half days a week? That's all they actually want to come."

"Oh yes, that should be fine." Angela said, waving him off, still looking at Sirius. "Why don't you take the kids out there to play...err...Harry's dad..."

"It's James. James Potter?"

"Yes, yes that's nice. Take the kids to play now."

"I'll just go with James, we ought to get going in a minute anyway. Wife will be wondering where I am."

"Oh. That's a shame...wait...wife?!"

"Yes. Hestia Black, she was here earlier."

"Oh. You know, I have actually just realised something, we don't have enough room for the 3 boys anymore. Sorry."

"What? All because I'm married? Well you know what? None of the kids will be coming here, so you can forget seeing our money." Sirius said. "Come on boys, we have a decent nursery to find."

"Woo!" Ron shouted "We didn't want to come to this stupid place anyway."

Angela stood there shocked. "This place isn't stupid, you are!" She shouted at Ron.

James and Sirius looked at each other "You know, we would appreciate it if you didn't talk to him that way."

"I don't really care what you would appreciate, Potter. Why do you need your kids in a nursery anyway? It's not like you have to work, you're richer than anyone else in the wizarding world."

"Yeah, well I like working. I'm not like you. If you had money, you'd sit home all day doing nothing. I happen to like going out and earning some money. At least I'd have a life, unlike you. Annoyed because you've found out that a man you just met is married, that's sad, pathetic and very desperate." James said, turning around and walking out the building, taking Ron and Harry with him.

Sirius followed saying "He's right you know."

Angela just stared after them, they were right. How pathetic could someone be. It was too late to say sorry now though. The kids didn't even want to be around her.

James and Sirius hurried back to the house, to tell everyone else what happened.

"Well, I don't think any of them should be going, especially if she treats kids the way she treated Ron." James said to them all.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Lily said sighing. That was her dreams dashed again.

"James and I have decided something though." Sirius said to them all. "We've finished our auror training, but rather than go and work for the ministry, we are going to stay at home so you 3 can go and do your training at St. Mungo's. Jane, Richard, we would also be happy to have Hermione if you two wanted to go back to your muggle dentist. Or, as you were thinking Jane, your doctor training."

"Really? You would put your careers on hold for us?" Hestia asked them.

"Yeah of course." Sirius said, hugging her "We are your husbands; we would do anything for you!"

Lily gave James a kiss, "Thank you. You're the best husband ever."

...

Awww. Sorry if all my endings are a bit soppy right now, I'll add some high class drama soon!


	36. A new Nursery

Cheers for the reviews :)

Cheers for the reviews :) Sorry it's taking me a longgg time to update, but I've had a bit of a rough time lately :( and my writers block is back!!

...

**Last Time on What If? **

"Really? You would put your careers on hold for us?" Hestia asked them.

"Yeah of course." Sirius said, hugging her "We are your husbands; we would do anything for you!"

Lily gave James a kiss, "Thank you. You're the best husband ever."

...

**A new nursery**

The next day Sirius and James got up early with the kids, they were going to be looking for a new nursery today, while the women went to St. Mungo's to enrol on the training course. Richard and Jane had gone back to their surgery, and Jane was also enquiring about doing a medicine course at a Muggle University.

"Right little kiddies, are you ready to go??" Sirius asked them.

"Yeahhhh." They all shouted. Remus had also been dragged along on this little outing, and Arthur had taken the day off of work to stay at home and watch Bill, Percy and Tonks. Charlie had begged to go along with the rest of them, even though he didn't even want to go to a nursery.

"Ok, let's get going then. Make sure you stay next to someone at all times. Fred & George, hold on to JJ's pram, we don't want to lose you. Draco, over here, Hermione & Harry you go to James and hold on to Catarina's pram, and Ron you come and hold onto Narcissa's pram as well. Charlie, you are old enough to walk on your own, just make sure you don't run off." Sirius said to them. Charlie chose to stand next to Hermione. The three babies were fast asleep, but they couldn't leave Arthur to look after them, plus three other older kids.

Charlie chose to stand next to Hermione.

They started walking down the road to the train station, they were going to go in to Diagon Alley and have a look there.

When they were in Diagon Alley, Sirius, James & Remus were just talking about where the best place to go would be when Harry started shouting "Wow look at that! That looks fun!"

James looked where Harry was pointing, and found it was a poster of another magical nursery he had seen. Obviously Harry didn't know what it was for; he had just thought it looked fun.

"Harry you're a genius!" James said running up to the poster to find out where it was.

Harry was giggling; he quite clearly didn't know what he had found.

"Right, come on. It's just down the road here."

They followed James as he walked down Diagon Alley, after about five minutes he stopped in front of a building. "This is it I think."

He opened the door, and walked in, everyone following closely behind him. It was very silent, but James carried on walking. Suddenly, he heard shouts coming from another room, and followed the noise. He walked in to a room, where there were about 5 kids, running around chasing each other, and playing tag. There were 3 women standing in purple robes, watching them, and trying to make lunch at the same time. One of the women looked over to the door, and smiled at the group.

"Hi There. My names Marion, I'm one of the care workers; I'll just go and get Emma, the nursery manager."

The girl walked down a long corridor, and came back with a woman of about 30.

"Hi, I'm Emma." She said, shaking James, Sirius and Remus' hands. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we were actually wondering if we could enrol these 6 to your nursery."

"Well, I'm sure that won't be a problem. How about, Marion takes the kids to play, while we go and talk in my office?"

"Yeah, that would be good. You lot go off and play, and_ be good_." James said, looking at Ron, Harry and Draco.

"Yes Daddy. We'll be very good."

Marion smiled at them all "What would you like to do? You can go and play tag with all the other kids, or we have other games you can play? We also have painting, a sand pit and play dough."

"Follow me." Emma said, smiling at the three men.

"What's play dough?" Sirius asked as they were walking along to Emma's office.

Emma just smiled. "I'll explain everything in a minute."

They sat down in Emma's office, and started to talk about the nursery.

"Well, I am a muggleborn you see. I do try and keep this nursery quite similar to a muggle one. Obviously the kids can't use magic, so keeping everything as simple as possible is our best way of making sure no accidental magic is used. We do however teach the kids about Hogwarts, the school they'll be going to, and what it's like growing up being able to use magic. Play dough is a muggle...toy if you want to call it that. Kids can make shapes out of them, and do whatever they want really. We have a small playground out the back too, for in the summer. How is it sounding so far?"

"Excellent. What about mealtimes? Do we send the kids with lunch, or can they get dinners?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we will give them dinners. It costs nothing extra. What I'll do is give you a menu of what they get on what days. If there is something they don't like, you can give them a packed lunch."

"That's good. Harry is going through a really fussy stage right now." James said to her.

"Aaah yes, is he coming up for two? That's when we often find you get fussy eaters - the terrible twos."

"Yeah. He's 2 on 31st July." James said, a bit scared "This is good though, Harry's mum is a muggle, and it means Harry will grow up knowing two different lifestyles."

"Who is it that is being enrolled?" Emma queried.

"Hermione, Harry, Draco, Fred, George and Ron. Charlie will be staying at home with us." Sirius told Emma.

"Well, we have enough room for them, so if you want to enrol them, now is the time."

"Let's do it."

After signing a lot of forms, the three men finally left Emma's office to collect their kids. They were very happy to find, no paint had been thrown, no play dough was on the floor, and no care worked was screaming because Harry had bit her. "Thank god." Remus whispered.

"Come on you lot, time to go home. You are coming back on Monday, and you can stay all day then." Sirius said to them.

"Yayayay." They all screamed.

They started to make their way back out into Muggle London, and to the train station. It was 11am now; they had been at the nursery for two hours! Time sure does fly when you're having fun. By the time they got home, it would be lunchtime.

"What do you want for your lunch today?" James asked them.

"Picnic." Hermione said as Harry said "Soup."

"Hmm. How about...a soup picnic? We'll make sandwiches, and sausage rolls, and put crisps and sweets out, but if anyone wants soup, I'll make it for them, does that sound good?" James said.

"Yeahhh!" Harry shouted, as they walked into the train station. Suddenly there was a shout from the platform.

"James! James! James, over here!" someone shouted.

James looked up, and saw Lily, Molly and Hestia getting ready to get on a train.

"Quick, that's our train." James said to them, they couldn't run but they did begin to walk quicker.

Fortunately they made it, and there were enough seats for everyone to sit together.

"How did you three get on?" Sirius asked looking at Hestia.

"Oh, we got to enrol, we start training on Monday! It sounds a bit intense, loads of studying to do, but I'm sure we will manage it. It's lucky there's going to be 3 of us in the same house; we will be able to help each other." She said looking at Lily and Molly.

Both the women nodded their heads, "How did you get on?" Lily asked them hopefully.

"We found something. They are enrolled, and start on Monday." James said smiling at her.

Lily gasped "Really?"

"Yeah. Why are you so shocked? Did you not think we would find something?" James asked her.

"Well to be honest, there aren't many nurseries in this world, are there? I only found out about it last week, when you brought that poster home." Lily said. "I didn't think you would be able to find anything, because I didn't think there would be anything."

"Oh. Ok. I'll let you off then. So, are you looking forward to starting your training?" James asked her.

"Yes, I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun!" Lily squealed.

James just smiled. "Oh, when we get home, we are having a picnic." He said to her. "Also, whoever wants soup is allowed it."

"Just Harry then?" Lily replied, smiling.

"Most probably. I agreed because I didn't exactly want a screaming match in the middle of Kings Cross."

"It's fine. We can't force him to eat other stuff, and we can't exactly starve him. If he wants soup, he can have it."

Hermione and Ron were both asleep by the time they got to their stop so Sirius carried Ron, while James carried Hermione, and the women pushed the buggies. When they got in the house, Ron and Hermione were taken upstairs to bed, they would get wakened when lunch was ready, while everyone else went outside to play.

Lily and James made lunch, while Molly and Hestia relaxed. Sirius and Remus were playing Hide and Seek with the kids outside.

Richard & Jane came in while lunch was being made as well.

"Hey, how did you get on? Are you going to university?" Lily asked, as they came in the kitchen.

"No, there was a problem at the dental centre. The place had been trashed. Like whoever was there was looking for something. There was a sign on the wall too. That one you showed me before Lily, the Deatheaters mark. Someone had drawn it on there. It was like they were warning us." Jane said, she sounded very scared.

Everyone was just staring at Jane and Richard shocked. "We need to let Dumbledore know. I'll owl him." Arthur said, going in the living room to get Hermes.

Ten minutes later, the own was sent off. Another ten minutes passed, and suddenly a patronus was standing in the kitchen. "It's Dumbledore's." Arthur told them.

"I'll be at Grimmauld Place at 7pm tonight. We are having an emergency meeting." The patronus said, in Dumbledore's voice.

"An emergency? About the dental practice? But, nobody was hurt. Or do you think it will be about someone else?" Lily asked, not really actually expecting an answer.

"I don't know. But we had better be prepared in case there is some bad news." James told her.

...


	37. Megan

Thanks for all the lovely reviews

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

...

**Last Time on What If? **

"An emergency? About the dental practice? But, nobody was hurt. Or do you think it will be about someone else?" Lily asked, not really actually expecting an answer.

"I don't know. But we had better be prepared in case there is some bad news." James told her.

...

**Megan**

Every adult was on the edge after that. It was obvious this emergency Dumbledore had was nothing to do with the Dental Practice. The worst thing could be that someone was dead. But who? It was obviously nobody from Grimmauld Place.

By half past 6, all the kids had been fed and taken up to their rooms to play. They were also warned not to come down until their parents came back up to get them.

Now all the adults were sitting around the kitchen table waiting on Dumbledore, shooting glances at the clock every now and again.

"Oh, It's nearly 7, where is he?" Lily said.

"Calm down Lils, if he's late it will be important, or he will arrive at exactly 7pm." Sirius said to her.

Lily just glared at him. She didn't like being told what to do.

"Sirius is right love, just calm down, drink your tea and Dumbledore will be here soon." James said to her.

Lily just nodded, and everyone turned silent again.

Five minutes later there was a flash of green at the fire, and Minerva McGonagall stepped out covered in soot, carrying a crying toddler, about Fred & George's age. Dumbledore followed minutes after.

"Evening everybody. I take it; everyone now knows what the emergency is?" He asked them, indicating his hand to the crying little girl.

McGonagall looked quite uncomfortable holding her, she had never had kids, so Molly went over and took the child, trying to comfort her and stop her crying. While Molly stood in the corner making shushing noises at the child, Dumbledore carried on.

"I am afraid we have found another family dead. This is the only member of the family that survived. Not all of you will know this family, they were the Tailor's. Does anyone remember a Jason Tailor from school? He would have been the year above you all. His wife, Emma was the year below you."

"I remember him. He was the head boy when we were in 6th year." Lily said quietly.

"That is correct. The tailor's had and older child as well, a boy of 6, who I am afraid was also killed, as I said earlier, this child, Megan was the only survivor."

Everyone was shocked. So much for them thinking the deatheaters would have mercy on children.

"Why was one of the kids killed, but not the other?" Lily asked Dumbledore.

"That, we will probably never know. I really do not know how these Deatheaters minds work. I thought I did, but apparently I was wrong."

Everyone was silent again. Until Sirius asked:

"Well, what's going to happen to that little girl? I mean, we would be happy for her to come and live here, but would the ministry allow that? Usually someone has to adopt a child, for them to live with someone, otherwise they go into care."

"Yes, you are very right Sirius. I have spoken to the ministry, and they have asked if I would keep her. I said I would be happy too, but during summer holidays she would need somewhere else to stay, the Minister agreed, and was going to find a care home for her, until I told him I had somewhere she could stay. Here. I was also hoping that until she goes to Hogwarts she would be able to stay here, among people her own age?" He asked all of them.

"That would be fine. She can share a room with Nymphadora." Sirius said, running his hands through his hair. "Are we any closer to finding the whereabouts of them?"

"Actually that's also what I am here about. I was coming to collect a report from Arthur anyway, when we found out about the Tailor's. Arthur, do you have the report?"

"Oh yes. So far, we have found 2 people we think could be under the Imperius curse. Obviously we can't have them arrested straightaway, and right now we are trying to find a way to prove to Fudge that they are. We are, however, no closer to finding out the whereabouts of the others. We think, once we have these 2 arrested, they might be able to tell us. We are not sure though."

"Thank you Arthur. This will help. I will help you in getting proof for the Minister, do not worry. I think it is my time to depart, will you be ok with Megan?"

"Yes we will be fine. Do we need to give her another name, like we did Draco?" Sirius asked.

"You can maybe give her another last name, but I don't think it will matter very much. This crime seemed crueler; it didn't seem to have a purpose at all. I think it was just because both Jason & Emma were muggles, and they didn't like that. Unlike Draco, or Danny as you have named him, Megan will not be a wanted witch when she is 11."

"Good. Well, of course she can stay here. The more the merrier." Sirius said faintly. He was obviously wondering how many more people would be moving into his house. Not that he didn't want to help, but they were slowly running out of room. People would be sleeping in the kitchen.

"Do not worry Sirius." Dumbledore said, reading his thoughts, "This will be the last person, I promise. We have another safe house if needed."

Sirius just smiled at him. "Ok."

"Molly, would you kindly take Megan up to a bed. I think she will need all the sleep she can get, it has been a long day."

"Yes of course." Molly said, looking down at the young girl who was half asleep.

"I remember her mother." Sirius tried to whisper to James, once Molly had left the room. However, both Lily and Hestia heard him.

"Oh and how did you know her Sirius?" Hestia asked him.

"Ermm...doesn't matter..." Sirius said, looking up at Hestia.

"No, do tell us. We would like to know. I'm sure when Megan is older; she'd like to know how you knew her mum too."

"Oh, come on Hes, you knew what I was like in school. Before we got together obviously."

"Yeah, I knew what you were. A male skank!" Hestia shouted.

"Now that's not fair! I was just having a bit of fun! You were exactly the same, I remember you went through a fair few guys in school too!"

"At least I don't throw it back in your face every chance I get."

"Throw it back in your face? When have I ever done that? I was speaking to James, and before this I have never ever mentioned anyone else from school!"

"Yeah, well why did you have to tell the whole kitchen about her?" Hestia was shouting, and crying at the same time now. She gave Sirius an angry glare before running upstairs.

Sirius went after her. Lily came over and sat down on James' knee. "Would you ever tell me the people you were with at Hogwarts? That I don't know about already." She asked him.

"No. There's not much point is there? Everyone has a past, and that's where it should stay. In the past."

"Good. Because I don't want to know. Mind you." Lily said, whispering now, "I do think Hestia is overreacting a bit, plus I don't think this was really all to do with Sirius' past. I wonder if her depression is rearing it's ugly head again."

"Maybe. She did seem a bit too upset. Hopefully they'll sort it out. Do you know, she's the only woman Sirius has ever loved? Even after all those others. Mind you, it was the same with me. There was nobody else but you, I just dated other people to get over you."

"Dated?" Lily asked, laughing. "You mean, slept with, then broke their hearts the next day; you will not believe the amount of girls that came down to breakfast crying because you had told them to go. It was quite funny actually. They all seemed so desperate."

"You were the only one who didn't fall at my feet. I hated that."

"You did? Why? It was only until 7th year, then I fell in love with you madly. You seemed to change that year, you weren't the same James, I knew and hated. You didn't do stupid things for the fun of it, and you made head boy!"

"Because, I wanted you to like me. I only ever went with other girls to make you jealous, but all it did was make you hate me even more. Yeah, only 7th year for you, it was 7 bloody long years for me."

"Aww, really? So you definitely didn't really like any of them?"

"Definitely." James said, kissing Lily.

Lily just smiled and stood up. I think I'm gonna go put Harry to bed, and then go to bed myself. Are you coming?"

"Are you going to...sleep?" James asked her.

"Yes! cheeky boy, I am really tired, plus we've got another kid to look after, w are going to need loads of energy!"

"Ok." James said, pouting "I suppose I had better come up too then, let's go."

Walking up the stairs, James and Lily heard Hestia and Sirius talking quietly, Molly as singing to someone, most probably Megan, and the other kids were in their room.

"They seem too quiet." Lily whispered to James, "Come on, let's go make sure they're ok."

They walked along the hallway to the boys bedroom, Lily peeked in first and gasped "Look!"

James peeked in next. All three boys were in bed, fast asleep. James quietly shut the door and both he and Lily made their way over to their own bedroom. They quickly got changed and climbed in to bed.

"Night Lils, love you." James said, kissing her.

"Night babe, love you too." she replied sleepily

...


	38. Explanations

Last Time on What If

Ok. My grammar is not word perfect. I admit it, but does anyone care? Cos I am really sick of someone sending me messages saying my grammar is bad...and my story is unreadable...when obviously it isn't or you wouldn't have read it right? I hate how people think this story needs to be absolutely perfect. It doesn't. I am not about to start writing books, this is just something fun for me to do, so really I don't care what my grammar is like. If someone doesn't want to read on from chapter 1, don't. You don't need to tell me why though. I wouldn't have minded if nobody had read this story, I just enjoy writing it.

Weasley&Taylor

...

**Last Time on What If? **

James peeked in next. All three boys were in bed, fast asleep. James quietly shut the door and both he and Lily made their way over to their own bedroom. They quickly got changed and climbed in to bed.

"Night Lils love you." James said, kissing her.

"Night babe, love you too." she replied sleepily

...

**Explanations**

The next morning, after a very sleepless night the adults who resided at Grimmauld Place were all up very early. They all gathered in the kitchen discussing their new arrival.

"What are we going to tell everyone else? They're going to wonder why this little girl is here." Molly said, while she made breakfast.

"Well, we will just have to tell them. Maybe we should tell them separately. The older ones are going to understand better than the younger ones." Lily replied.

Yeah, and I think the women should tell the younger ones as they will be able to explain it a bit better." James said, looking at Lily, checking if she looked angry.

Lily just smiled at James "That's probably the cleverest thing you've ever said to me James Potter."

Everyone fell silent again. Five minutes later, the kitchen door was pushed open and in walked Tonks, with a confused look on her face, Bill and Charlie, who thought they knew what had happened, but they needed someone to confirm it.

"Why is there a little girl in my room?" Tonks asked, before anyone else could say anything.

"Well, we were just talking about that. The little girl is called Megan. She's here because yesterday her parents and brother were found dead. They had been killed by the same people that killed your mum and dad." Sirius explained gently, kneeling down in front of Tonks.

"Oh. So is she going to be living here all the time?" Tonks asked him.

"Yeah, is that ok? Do you mind sharing your room with her?"

"No. It means if she gets upset I can talk to her, cos I've been through the same kind of thing." Tonks said, playing with her hands not looking at anybody.

"Yeah, that's right. Are you ok?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm gonna go and see if Megan is awake. She might be scared, and not know where she is."

"Ok, you do that sweetheart. We'll carry on with breakfast. Will you bring Megan down when she's ready?" Sirius said to her.

Tonks nodded and turned around. She hadn't got out the door though, when they heard her talking to someone. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Molly walked over to the door; there standing at the bottom of the stairs was Megan. She was looking up at Tonks fearfully, but nodding. The poor mite must be starving, Molly though to herself.

"Come on then." Tonks said to her, putting out her hand for Megan to take, and leading her into the kitchen.

Megan jumped when she saw everyone in the kitchen, smiling down at her. Tonks led her over to the bench and sat her down next to her. Molly started putting breakfast on the table, and everyone in the kitchen sat don to eat. Megan just looked at the food, biting her lip.

"What would you like?" Tonks asked her, taking her plate. Megan didn't answer. "Would you like some bacon?" Megan shook her head. "Sausages?" a nod. "Scrambled eggs?" another nod. "Toast?" another nod. "Is that enough just now? You can have some more when you've finished that if you're still hungry."

Megan picked up her knife and fork, as Tonks put her plate down in front of her. "Thank you." she mumbled, not looking at Tonks.

Tonks only smiled and carried on eating. Soon Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione were also at the table. At first, they never noticed the new arrival, but Harry was looking round the table, seemingly counting the number of people there. He noticed something wrong.

"Mum, who's that girl? What's she doing here?" He asked, pointing at Megan.

"Harry James Potter, put your finger down now, it is rude to point. This is Megan, she is going to be staying with us, so be nice to her." Lily said, looking at Ron and Draco as well now. Hermione was smiling at Megan. It would be nice for her to have a girl her own age to talk to.

"Oh. Ok." Harry said, lowering his hand, and returning to his food.

Once they had finished, Molly took Megan to get dressed, while Lily and Hestia took Draco, Ron, Harry and Hermione into the living room.

"Ok. Now I do not want you to ask Megan any questions about why she is here ok? Something bad happened to her family, and it will upset her. If you have any questions, you ask me or Hestia in private, away from everyone else, is that understood?" Lily said to them all.

"Yes Mum." Harry said. While everyone else said "Yes Aunt Lily."

"Good. Ok, upstairs and dressed."

Upstairs Tonks had gave Molly some jeans and t-shirts that she didn't wear anymore, so Molly could shrink them to fit Megan. The clothes fitted perfectly.

"Is that ok? Do you like that?" Molly asked her.

"Yes thanks you." Megan mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"Come on then. Let's go and see what's happening downstairs. Are you still hungry?"

Megan nodded. "Ok dear, well let's go downstairs and you can get some more breakfast."

They all went back downstairs. James and Sirius were still sitting at the kitchen table eating. As usual. "Please leave some food for Megan, she is still hungry." Molly said to them both.

Megan sat down next to Sirius and looked up at him.

"Hiya sweetheart." Sirius said to her, his mouth full of sausage and ketchup. While everyone else was looking at him in disgust, Megan giggled.

Sirius just smiled and took her plate, piling anything he could on it. Half an hour later, Megan was full and looked up at Sirius, wondering what to do.

"You finished?" Sirius asked her, Megan nodded "Ok, well we were just going to go and play in the garden today, do you want to come?"

Megan nodded again and stood up, taking Sirius' hand and followed him into the garden.

The other kids were all running about playing tag, except Hermione and Charlie who were sat under a tree reading to each other.

"Megan, would you like to go play tag?" Sirius asked her?

Megan shook her head, and moved closer to Sirius.

"It's ok, you don't have to you can come and sit with us over here." he said to her, picking her up and taking her over to a chair to sit down.

They watched the kids running around fir a while, Megan wasn't speaking to anybody. Just sitting on Sirius' knee, watching everyone else. In fact, there was one person in particular she seemed to be watching. She leaned forwards in her seat. George was no running around after anyone who was near him, as soon as he managed to tag someone Megan started screaming "Yayyayaya!"

Everyone turned to look at her, and once she noticed this Megan turned and buried her head in Sirius' shoulder. He didn't think she was crying but she was definitely upset. He took her back in to the kitchen to get her a drink.

"Hey, there's no need to be upset, I think everyone was just a bit shocked. You can laugh as much as you like here. Like you were this morning." Sirius said to her.

Megan wouldn't look up at him, but nodded. "I just...don't l...l...like everyone looking at me." she finally said.

"That's ok; I'll stop everyone looking at you. Would you like to go back out?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes please. Can I play tag too now?" she asked, looking up at Sirius. She had very pretty blue eyes and curly red hair. Like a little orphan Annie. (He had learned that when Lily made them watch it at Christmas the year before Harry was born, it was her favourite film).

"Course you can, come on then." he said, taking her hand and leading her back outside.

"Fred, George, van you two come over here a minute please." Sirius called to them. The boys came over, looking up at Sirius expectantly. "This is Megan, she would like to join in your game, ok? You two are the same age as Megan, so I want you to make sure she's ok, right?"

"Yeah Sirius!" George cried, before grabbing Megan's hand and running. "Quick, Fred's it! You don't want to be it when you very first start, do you?"

"No!" she screamed and let go of George's hand, running faster than him, away from George.

"Look at them. I really hope this is it now. I love having kids around, but we are getting overcrowded." Sirius chuckled.

"Dumbledore promised that was it. All that matters is Megan has a safe home to live in, and people to look after her and love her. She certainly has that here." Lily said smiling.

...


	39. Starting Nursery

Cheers for the reviews

...

**Last Time on What If? **

"Look at them. I really hope this is it now. I love having kids around, but we are getting overcrowded." Sirius chuckled.

"Dumbledore promised that was it. All that matters is Megan has a safe home to live in, and people to look after her and love her. She certainly has that here." Lily said smiling.

...

**Starting Nursery**

The weekend passed by quickly. On Sunday night Hestia, Lily and Molly were all in their beds by 9pm. Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Fred, George and Megan, who they were hoping would be able to join them, were very hyper about teh next day but Sirius and James managed to get them into bed by 8.30pm, although they never slept until about 10pm.

The next day, everyone was in a mad rush. James and Sirius were trying to get all the kids ready, while Lily, Molly and Hestia were trying to get themselves ready. Arthur was going to stay home until James and Sirius got back, so the older kids weren't left on their own.

At 8.30am, Lily, Molly and Hestia were leaving to apparate to St. Mungo's and James and Sirius was taking the kids to nursery. They, unfortunately, would have to get on the train. Luckily, a train pulled up just after they had bought their tickets so they weren't standing around too long. For a very strange reason, the train wasn't very busy that day. Usually it was full of commuters, who needed to be at work by 9. Maybe they had gone in earlier... James though to himself. Strange that it was all of them...but James was just glad that the train wasn't busy at all, and they all got decent seats. It was hard with the prams though. Luckily Arthur had agreed to keep Catarina who was still asleep when they left, so they only had 2 prams. The unfortunate thing was trying to get 7 kids on and off a train, and to walk beside them. Megan was standing beside Sirius, holding on to Narcissa's pram, she looked quite scared walking through London. It was very busy.

They walked in to the Leaky Cauldron, which was oddly very busy at that time in the morning. They made their way down Diagon Alley heading for the nursery. All around them people were whispering, and muttering.

"James do you think they're talking about us?" Sirius muttered to him.

"Why would they be? It's not like we've saved the world recently. Well, not since last July anyway." James said, chuckling.

"Yeah, but what's going on?"

"I don't know, but come on; we better get this lot to nursery. When we come back we can ask someone."

They made their way to teh nursery where everything seemed so much more normal. Nobody was whispering and lookign at them. They asked Emma about Megan, she had room for her, so they signed the papers and left.

"Right, come on let's go and see Tom at The Leaky Cauldron, he's sure to know what's going on."

"Yeah, ok then." Sirius said, following James.

They never made it quite as far as the Leaky Cauldron though when Sirius spotted the front of someone's Prophet. He grabbed it off of them.

"James look!" He shouted.

James doubled back and took a look at the paper. The headline read:

"VOLDEMORT SIGHTED! ST. MUNGOS UNDER ATTACK!"

At that moment, the sky clouded over, and as James and Sirius looked up, they noticed something in the sky.

"It's the Dark Mark! It's above St. Mungo's Sirius!"

"Shit! (AN: sorry for the language, I don't know if I rated it for that). We have to go there; we have to see if it's any of the women that have been hurt!"

Around them people were screaming, running for cover. James looked all around him. He didn't know what to do, his wife could be in danger, hurt or worse, dead, but he knew they couldn't go straight up there.

"KINGSLEY!" James started shouting. He has just seen Kingsley Shacklebolt getting ready to apparate away. "KINGSLEY WAIT!"

Kingsley turned around, and started running over to James. "You have to get home now! It isn't safe here! He's back James, and he's apparently a lot stronger than before!"

"Kingsley, the women, they started their training at St. Mungo's today. Do you know who it is that was murdered?" James asked, he was in a state.

"No, but I will contact you as soon as I find out. Please take your kids and go! I promise I will contact you, I have enough aurors there fighting, it isn't safe here!"

"We have to go back and get the kids, and warn the workers at the nursery." James said, and he started running back to the nursery.

"EMMA!" Sirius and James shouted as soon as they were there.

"Emma, you have to get out of here, the kids, you, your colleagues, none of you are safe! It's Voldemort, he's back, and he's heading this way!"

Emma looked petrified when she finally understood what Sirius had said. She couldn't speak, she had gone very pale. "He's back?"

"Yes, please get them to safety!" James said pointing at the kids, who looked terrified at the shouting men.

"We have a safe house; we can go in there, you two as well." She said, pointing at James and Sirius, "It's an invisible place above here, come on."

"No, we have to take the kids home, we don't know where our wives are, we have to take them home and wait for news." Sirius said to her.

"Ok, well come to the house and apparate from there. You can take the babies back first, it'll be quicker for you. You obviously can't go and get the train."

James and Sirius nodded, and started helping take the kids upstairs. Megan was crying at this point so Sirius picked her up.

"I'll apparate Megan and Narcissa first, James you wait here, then you can go."

James nodded again, he couldn't speak. Was Lily ok? God please don't be her he's murdered.

Sirius was back in a flash and James apparated away with James and Harry. They carried on like this until James had finally apparated Ron, George and Fred back to Grimmauld Place. Sirius had taken Hermione and Draco before.

Arthur was pacing up and down the living room when they came through.

"Arthur, I take it you know! Any news so far?" James asked.

"Kingsley let me know. I haven't heard anything so far. It's been a while since the warning went out as well."

"Warning?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Yes. In St. Mungo's if there is any dark magic crosses the front door, a siren sounds out, letting everyone know to get away. Quite lucky actually, otherwise who knows what could have happened. I just don't understand why they aren't back yet."

Sirius and James didn't say anything. There was a warning? That meant they would have had time to get out. Where were they!

"James? James are you here?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Lily?!" James shouted back, running down to the kitchen. All three women were in the kitchen, wands out.

"Oh thank god you're ok! Where have you been?"

"We didn't know what the siren was! Nobody had told us, so we went into a room, it wasn't until about half an hour later, someone else came in and told us to go home, and quickly. We could hear crashing upstairs, and I think the floor we were on was next, but we didn't know what it is. We were running outside, I think we were seen, but we managed to get out and apparate."

"Jesus you three, did you take Felix Felicis this morning or something? Because you were really lucky! Did you see the mark?"

"Yes, how are the kids? Are they ok? Oh James, I can't believe he's back! Last year we were celebrating his downfall!"

"I know, but all that matter is that we are all ok, the kids are fine, and thankfully so are you three."

An owl fluttered in the window and sat on Arthur's arm, with a letter.

"It's from Dumbledore. There's a meeting tonight." he said, looking at everybody.

...

Lily's story sounds crap but I wasn't sure what else to write! hehe


	40. He's Back

Cheers for all the reviews xoxox

...

**Last Time on What If? **

"I know, but all that matter is that we are all ok, the kids are fine, and thankfully so are you three."

An owl fluttered in the window and sat on Arthur's arm, with a letter.

"It's from Dumbledore. There's a meeting tonight." he said, looking at everybody.

...

**He's back**

All the adults were edgy after that, waiting on any more news from Dumbledore, but nothing came. The kids were confused; obviously they didn't know what was going on. Mind you, the older ones had a pretty good idea.

Molly made lunch, it was only soup. She was not up to making a big meal, and none of the adults actually ate what she had made, they sat in the living room, talking in hushed tones about what was happening.

Kingsley came to speak to them at about 2 in the afternoon.

"Thank god you are all ok. I was quite worried."

"What happened? Who was killed?" Lily asked.

"Well...there were 2 or 3 people killed actually. I don't think it was anyone you knew though. We never managed to get any Deatheaters; they had all apparated by the time we even got near them."

"I can't believe he's back. Is he? Is he really back, Kingsley, or is this just one of the deatheaters plans?" Lily asked the auror.

"He's back. I saw him myself. He looks worse than before. So much more evil."

"How? I thought last year...he was gone...forever." Molly said.

"None of us know how, but I'm sure we will figure it out. I must go now anyway, I will be back tonight for the meeting with Dumbledore, but just now I have to go and make sure everything is ok at St. Mungo's and the Ministry. "

"Bye Kingsley, see you tonight." James said, following him into the kitchen, to say bye and to check on the kids.

James made sure the kids were ok, and then made his way back into the living room. Hestia was sitting next to Sirius; she had tears running down her face. Molly and Arthur were sitting close together holding hands. Lily walked over to James.

"Are we going to be ok?" Lily whispered.

James put his arms around her, gave her a kiss and said "Of course we will. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Lily tried to smile, but it didn't work. Those poor people had died, and Voldemort was back. It just couldn't get any worse than that, or at least she hoped it couldn't.

Once the men had tried to reassure their wives that everything was ok, they all went to the kitchen to see the kids. They had to put on a good show in front of them; they didn't want to scare them.

"Where's my mummy and daddy?" Hermione suddenly asked, looking over at Lily and James.

"They're at work sweetheart, they'll be back soon." James told her, and Hermione went back to her food.

James turned to the rest of the group, his eyes wide. "Living room, now!" he whispered.

They all hurried back along there. "Do you think they're ok? They probably don't know about all that's happened yet. Maybe a few of us should go along to their practice, make sure they're alright." James said.

"Yeah, James, me you and Arthur can go. Ladies, would you stay here in case they come back?" Sirius said.

"No. Wait. You can't go just the three of you, what if he's there? I know you two managed to get rid of him before, but he seems more dangerous now! Can you not get some aurors to come with you?" Lily asked.

"I could ask Kingsley. I'll go and floo him just now."

James kneeled on the floor and put his head into the fire, shouting "Kingsley Shacklebolt's office." A minute layer he was sitting in Kingsley's fire, explaining what had happened, and asking for his help. Once Kingsley had agreed, James came out of the fire.

"We are to meet Kingsley at the Ministry and go from there. Come on, we can just floo there."

The three men left and the women went back to the kitchen to make sure the kids weren't up to any mischief.

James, Sirius & Arthur got to the Ministry and were met by 5 aurors including Kingsley.

"Ok, James, are we able to apparate to the practice?"

"We can apparate to the street outside it, but not directly into it."

"Right, well since we don't know where we are going, we are going to have to apparate with you, everyone hold on to someone else."

Kingsley was standing with his hand on Arthur's arm, and the next minute they were in front of a weird building, 'Granger Dental Practice' said a sign above it.

"Ok, let's go in. Now, we can't show our wands, we are going in to a place where there a lot of muggles, but make sure you have them in your hands, under your robes." James said to them all, pushing the door open.

The receptionist, who looked really bored, looked up with a huge, fake smile on her face. "We are here to see Mr & Mrs Granger; can you go and get them please?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, I'll be back out in a minute." the girl said, standing up and going to the back room, which was obviously where the Grangers saw their patients.

"James, Sirius, Arthur?" Richard said, as he came out looking very confused.

"Sorry to bother you Richard but we have to tell you something, is Jane back there?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, we were just cleaning up, come through."

"Oh! Hello. When Katie said someone was here to see us, I thought it was a patient or something."

"No, we have something to tell you both. Voldemort is back, he entered St. Mungo's today and killed three people, and we were worried about you, so we came to make sure you're ok, but we think you should come back to the house now."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'll just go and tell Katie to go home as we are closing early, and we won't be in tomorrow." Richard said, leaving the room.

Jane was very pale, she looked scared. Once Richard had come back in from telling the receptionist to go home, they made their way outside where they apparated back to the Ministry, from there James, Richard, Sirius, Jane and Arthur flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

Lily rushed over and was hugging everybody. "Thank god you are all ok! We were so scared."

"There was no sign of anything suspicious, but we've told Jane and Richard what's going on. What's happening about your training at St. Mungo's? I'm guessing it will be stopped for a few weeks, until everything's sorted out." Sirius said.

"We've been talking, and we've decided that until this is over we don't want to do our training. We're also not sending the kids back to nursery, it's too dangerous. We'll just have to keep them here and try and make it fun for them." Lily told him.

All three women looked quite sad, but they knew they couldn't keep going back to the hospital, not with Voldemort back and worse than ever.

"How are the kids?" James asked.

"They're ok. Megan was a bit upset when she couldn't find Sirius but we calmed her down. I think earlier was just a reminder of what happened to her family. She's sleeping just now. Tonks is upstairs too, she said she'll watch her, and come and get us if she needs us."

James nodded. It was now 6pm, only an hour before Dumbledore would arrive. They headed back to the kitchen to check on whoever was left, that was Harry, Ron (unsurprisingly), Draco and Percy. They were all still eating.

"Come on you lot, you need to be quick, we've got a meeting tonight, so you will be going upstairs."

The boys just nodded at them and carried on eating. At 6.30pm, other members of the Order started arriving.

"Nuncle Moooony!" Harry shouted as soon as he saw Remus stepping out of the fireplace, running over and giving him a hug.

Kingsley was next, then Alastor Moody, an auror, Hagrid and McGonagall came next. Last to arrive was Dumbledore. As Dumbledore had been stepping out of the fire, Lily was taking the kids up the stairs.

"Do not worry Lily; I will not start the meeting without you." Dumbledore said to her.

Once she had got the boys settled, Lily made her way back down to the kitchen and sat down next to James.

"Ok, now we are all here, let's begin." Dumbledore said, causing everyone to become silent. "As you all know the man, if we can call him that, we call Lord Voldemort is back. How he came back, I do not know yet. What we need to find out is how he came back, and what he is planning next. I am getting help from the aurors who are involved with the Order; also the Ministry have agreed to help. Is there anyone else who would be willing to help with any plans we may need to carry out?"

"I will." Sirius said, moving a bit away from Hestia, scared of what she was going to do, but instead of being angry, Hestia just held his hand.

James was looking at Lily; the two were talking through their eyes. Lily finally nodded "I'll help too." he finally said.

Arthur also said he would help, as did Remus.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands. "Well, I will get back to you all once I have decided on a plan. I must say, security needs to be much tighter now. Do not go out on your own, try and go in big groups rather than small ones. If possible, leave the kids in the house, and stick together! Goodbye." With that Dumbledore had stepped into the fire and was gone again.

Everyone was quite stunned by Dumbledore's abrupt departure, but Molly had soon broken the silence.

"Does anyone want anything to eat? I haven't eaten anything all day, and really need something now."

"Oh, yes please Molly, if you don't mind?" Remus answered.

Everyone else just nodded and got the table ready. It was a quiet dinner, everyone was thinking about Voldemort. How had he come back? What was he going to do now? Soon after dinner all the members of the Order left and the residents of Grimmauld Place started to make their way up to bed. It was going to be another long, sleepless night.

...


	41. Dark Magic

Last Time on What If

I am sooo sorry this is taking me so long! Been busy with work and such though! And I have writers block again!!

Oh and there is a reason Ginny is nearly two years younger than Ron!! I have said it so many times; I am not going to copy J.K Rowling exactly. The characters and places are hers, the rest I am making up in my head as I type...

...

**Last Time on What If? **

Everyone else just nodded and got the table ready. It was a quiet dinner, everyone was thinking about Voldemort. How had he come back? What was he going to do now? Soon after dinner all the members of the Order left and the residents of Grimmauld Place started to make their way up to bed. It was going to be another long, sleepless night.

...

**Dark Magic**

Over the next few days, nobody dared leave the house, not even in big groups. Voldemort was back, and he would want revenge on James and Sirius. The only communication anyone at Grimmauld Place had with anyone else was when members of the Order would come and give them updates on what was going on. They received the prophet everyday from an owl, but other than that they had no idea what was going on.

The women were all fretting, they were completely on edge. If one of the babies cried, they'd run up the stairs as quick as they could to make sure they were ok. Their husbands tried to keep them calm, but they were quite on edge too. The same thing was running through all of their heads everyday. How is he back? And, what is he going to do next?

The prophet was being delivered by an owl each day, but they had stopped reading it. All that was being mentioned was Ministry warnings. There was nothing about Voldemort, or where he was, there wasn't even mention of any deaths. The residents at Grimmauld Place knew that the Minister for Magic was probably dictating to the Prophet Editor what could be put in the paper and what couldn't. He thought that by not mentioning Voldemort at all, he would just disappear. Everyone else, of course, knew better. Voldemort was out to get his revenge, and anyone that stood in his way would be killed.

The kids did not know what was going on, they lived their lives as normally as they had the week before. Ron & Draco kept moaning that they wanted to go back to the playschool, and wouldn't listen when the adults told them it was too expensive. They didn't care, they jsut wanted to have fun. One night when the kids were in bed, all the adults gathered in the kitchen for a talk.

"I know we are all worried about what's going on, but we can't keep walking around this place like a death eater or Voldemort himself is going to jump out on us. For the kids sake, we need to try and act as normal as possible. They don't know what's going on, and that's the way it stays. We need to get back to the way we were before though." Sirius said once everyone was seated.

"Sirius is right. We need to show the kids that we're ok. Why don't we do something tomorrow, something fun, in the house though?" Hestia suggested.

"Yeah. I have an idea. The boys are complaining that they can't go to nursery, so why don't we make this place a nursery. We can do painting and have that play-dough thing they kept going on about. We can even have a sand pit, basically everything the nursery had." James said, looking at everyone, waiting for their replies.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. If we want it to be ready for morning though, we had better start now." Lily replied.

So even though every one of them was tired, and just wanted to fall into bed and go to sleep, they did this for their kids. It took about 2 hours for everything to be set up right. Jane and Richard, who obviously couldn't do magic, watched everyone, and decided where everything should go. Once they were done, they put a lock on the door so the kids couldn't go in, in the morning and went to bed.

Three hours later and James was having a good dream about Lily, when someone started jumping up and down shouting 'wake up!'

James groaned and tried to roll over, but now they were sitting on his stomach, he couldn't move. He opened one eye and saw Harry sitting their, looking very grumpy.

"I hungwy. Make me breakfast Daddy."

"No, you can't get up yet, go back to sleep."

"Can't sleep. Want breakfast."

James could see he wasn't going to get any peace until he got up and got Harry some breakfast.

"Why couldn't you wake mummy up?" He asked Harry.

"She's not there."

"Which probably means she's already downstairs, go down to the kitchen and see ok?"

"Ok. But what if she's not?" He asked James, who was already starting to fall back asleep.

"Well if she's not, come back up here and tell me, and we can go find her, ok?"

"Ok then." Harry jumped off the bed and went downstairs looking for his mum.

"Thank god." James muttered, before rolling over and going back to sleep."

"She's not there." James heard 5 minutes later. His eyes shot open.

"What?"

"Mummy's not in the kitchen. Where is she?"

"I don't know, but come on, let's go and look for her."

James climbed out of bed and pulled some jeans and a t-shirt on. He took Harry's hand and led him down the hall. He checked every empty room as he went past, but there was no sign of her. They were right down at the bathroom, about to turn around and go downstairs when James heard a noise coming from inside. Someone was crying.

"Harry, go back to your room, wait for me there."

"But I want food!"

"Harry, do as I say or you will have to stay in your room for the whole day!"

Harry stomped off (can 2 year olds stomp...they might not make much noise...) to his room and slammed the door.

James sighed, and turned back to the bathroom door. "Lily, Lils, is that you in there?"

He heard a soft little scream, and the next thing the bath tap went on. "Yes, it's me James; I'm just going for a bath. I won't be long."

"Lils, I heard you crying, please open the door?"

"I wasn't crying. I told you I'm going for a bath." Her voice was trembling slightly as she said this.

"Well can you at least let me in to...use the toilet first...I'm really bursting...won't make it downstairs." James said, he heard Lily sigh and unlock the door.

He pushed open the door, and went in. Lily tried to hide her face, but James saw her eyes. They were red from crying, and she still had tears running down her face. James turned around, shut the door and locked it. He sat down in font of Lily, who was sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing." she said, wiping the tears away.

"Well you're not just crying for nothing. Tell me, please?"

Lily looked down at James, and started crying some more. "I think...I think...I'm...pregnant again..."

James was speechless. He just sat there with his mouth open in shock.

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you yet, you aren't happy about it." Lily said, crying even more.

James took her hands. "I'm shocked. Not angry, or upset. Shocked. We both knew what we were doing, how could I be angry or upset? Yeah, I didn't expect you to get pregnant again so soon, but we are both to blame. I am definitely not upset with you. What do you want to do though?"

"I don't know. I don't believe in abortion, but I don't know how we can think of bringing another child into this world. Catarina and Jr. were born in a nice world, where we were happy, and not scared to leave the house, not worried about whether we were about to be killed. How can we bring a baby into that kind of world? I just don't know James!"

"It's ok Lils, we can think about this for another couple of days, ok? We don't have to decide what to do straight away."

Lily nodded and stood up. "So you're not going for a bath then." James said, "That's a shame...it could of been fun!"

"Oh Haha, very funny Mr Potter. Just you go downstairs and make me some breakfast. I'm going to get cleaned up, and then I'll be down."

"What is it with everyone wanting breakfast so early...?" James mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom. He stopped at Harry's room, saw that the boy was back in his bed fast asleep, and made his way downstairs. He checked the clock as he went in to the kitchen, it was only 8am!

James made Lily some bacon and eggs; she would need to eat a lot now she was pregnant again. While he was making the breakfast he got thinking about what it would be like to have another baby. Another little girl who looked just like Lily, that would be good, that would be two of each then, or another boy. God forbid they had twins again, that would be too much.

Lily stood in the kitchen doorway, laughing to herself while watching the expressions on James' face, one minute he looked happy, smiling away to himself, then he changed and looked shocked. Even scared. What was he thinking about?

"Umm, James? You alright there hon?"

James got a fright and turned round. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked her.

"Oh, about 5 minutes, your facial expressions were cracking me up. What were you thinking about anyway? Because one minute, you looked quite happy the next you looked...scared..."

"Oh. Well...I was just thinking about what it would be like to have another baby in the house...then I started to think about what it would be like if it was twins again...which is why I looked a bit scared."

"Oh. So you're thinking about what it would be like to keep it?"

James looked a bit sheepish when she said this. "Well yeah. But whatever you want to do is fine by me ok?"

Lily just nodded and sat down at the kitchen table to eat her breakfast. James sat next to her; he kept trying to say something to her, but stopped himself each time. Instead the sat silently until more people started to come down the stairs. As soon as Molly and Hestia walked in to the kitchen, Lily stood up and walked over to them. They were whispering and soon made their way out of the kitchen to go and talk upstairs.

"What's that about mate?" Sirius asked James, pointing to the door the women had just left through.

"I don't know. Probably just women's things." he replied, looking at his food, rather than anybody in the kitchen.

Sirius just shrugged and carried on eating. It was another half an hour before the women came back down the stairs, and this time they had brought all the kids with them.

"Right after you lot have finished your breakfasts, we have something to show you in the Living Room. So hurry up." Lily said as she put some food on a plate for Harry.

The kids ate quickly and then followed the adults to the living room door, wondering what they're surprise could be. James undid the spell that had been put on the door the previous night, and let the kids run in.

All that could be heard from outside were gasps of "wow" and "Cool, look at this!"

"Well, do you like it?" Sirius asked them, smiling.

Harry ran up to Sirius and wrapped his arms around his knees. "Thank you Nuncle Siwius." He then ran away again to play with Ron and Draco in the sand pit.

Molly was carrying Ginny around the room, letting her see everything that was going on. She was getting big now, her big brown eyes widened in excitement, and she thrashed around, squealing in Molly's arms. She wanted to go play too. Lily saw Harry was making his way over to a small see-saw.

"Hey, Molly, why don't you let Ginny go on that. Just hold her back, I think she'd enjoy it, and Harry will go slow, making sure not to knock her off."

Molly looked unsure to begin with, but she looked down at Ginny and saw how eager she was to just play with whatever she wanted.

"Ok then. Harry dear, do you mind if Ginny goes on here with you? You'd have to play gently, is that ok?"

Harry nodded quite enthusiastically. Lily couldn't help but smile, he was so cute. Harry stopped bouncing while Molly put Ginny on the other side of the see-saw. Once Molly told him he could, Harry gently pushed himself off the ground. He was being so careful, that his feet were barely leaving the ground. Ginny loved it though, she was happily giggling away, watching Harry.

The rest of the day went in really quickly; the adults were having as much fun as the kids were. It was time to tidy everything away at 5pm, and get ready for dinner.

"Can we play with all this again tomorrow?" Harry asked James.

"Of course you can little man, now go and get washed up for dinner. You've got play dough and sand all over you."

"Ok Daddy." Harry said, and ran off to the bathroom to wash his hands.

Once everyone was settled down for dinner, Lily and Molly put down all the food on the table. It was Chicken with salad. "Tuck in" Molly said.

"You would think you lot hadn't eaten in years, the way you all dived into that food." Lily said, speaking to the kids.

They all just smiled, and carried on eating.

The adults sat at the other end of the table, silently talking about what was going on.

"I had a note from Kingsley today, explaining what's going on. They haven't found anything exactly yet, but they've been doing some research, with Dumbledore's help, and they think they're quite close to finding out what he's up to. He also mentioned something called a Horcrux. I didn't understand what it was, does anyone else know?"

Obviously Jane & Richard didn't have a clue what James was talking about, but he was very surprised when Lily and Hestia (the bookworms when they had been at school) couldn't say what they were. Arthur & Molly also shrugged. Sirius was the only one that spoke up.

"I know." he whispered. "Growing up in a house like this, with a family as dark as mine, you get to know what certain dark magic is."

"So it is dark magic then? What is it?" James asked his friend, who was now deathly pale.

"A horcrux...is something...that can hold a bit of somebody's soul. Basically a witch or wizard could...rip their soul in to 7 pieces, the seventh piece remaining in their body. The other 6 pieces could go into objects that are...you could say...special to that person. If Voldemort has created a Horcrux, then that's how he came back. A piece of his soul was still here, even though he wasn't. This is very dark magic, ripping your soul in to half is bad enough, but splitting it into 7 pieces is a lot worse. To be honest it wouldn't surprise me if that's what Voldemort has done. That way, the only way to kill him would be to destroy every single piece of soul."

Everyone was very pale. Is this what Voldemort had done? Had he performed this dark magic, just to stay alive and kill as many muggles as he could?

"So what happens now?" Lily asked, ending the silence.

"Well, Kingsley said they're going to be looking for these Horcruxes, and destroying them if they can. With the help of Dumbledore, who I think knew Voldemort best; they should be able to do it. However, the reason Kingsley wrote to me was because they need some help doing this. They need help with the research, which I suppose we could all do, but the also need me, Arthur, Sirius and Remus to go with them when they have located the Horcrux, to help destroy it."

The women all looked up at this point.

"But why? Don't they have enough aurors to do that?" Lily asked James.

"It's just for precaution, they have no idea what these Horcruxes are, or anything, they don't know exactly how dangerous it could be for them."

"So they put you lot in danger instead?" Molly asked them, sarcastically.

"You know it's not like that Molly. We agreed at the last meeting we would help Dumbledore and the other aurors anyway we can so we, or at least I, are going to do this." James replied.

He looked at Sirius and Arthur who were nodding their heads. "We're with you." James nodded and said, "Remus will want to help as well, so we can count him in."

Right, well I'll just send a note to Kingsley, then he's going to come over later and explain what they've been researching. Would you lot get the kids upstairs for when he gets here?"

Lily just nodded, she was too shocked to speak. The mean went in to the living room to talk some more, while the women took the kids upstairs and got them settled down to play. Once they were back down in the kitchen, Lily whispered "Oh god, what have they done? They're going to get themselves killed!" Before bursting in to tears.

...


	42. AN 5

I know I am the worst author in the world! I am trying to update, but everything I write just seems to be crap!!

Ideas would be appreciated!!

xoxoxoxo


	43. Research

I am really really sorry!! I've had a lot of things going on, and my laptop decided to breakdown!! But…no more excuses, I am going to try and post a few chapters a week!! ON WITH THE STORY…HOPE YA ENJOY!! Xoxoxoxoxoxox

………………………………...

**Last Time on What If?**

Lily just nodded, she was too shocked to speak. The men went into the living room to talk some more, while the women took the kids upstairs and got them settled down to play. Once they were back down in the kitchen, lily whispered "Oh god, what have they done? They're going to get themselves killed!" Before bursting into tears.

………………………………...

**Research**

Hestia and Molly were sat at the kitchen table trying to comfort Lily, although it was proving difficult, as they were both very upset themselves. James walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, when he saw the three women there (Jane was there too, but obviously as her husband wasn't going to fight death eaters, she had no idea what the other women were going through, and was only upset at how sad her friends were), almost all of them in tears.

"Umm….guys….I think you should come in here!" James shouted through to the living room.

"James, just grab the crisps and the butter beers and get back through here quickly!" Sirius shouted back to him.

"Will you lot just get the hell through here….there's something wrong!"

As soon as James said there was something wrong, all that could be heard was 3 sets of footsteps' running through to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, bewildered. He had noticed the women sitting at the table, but not that they were all nearly in tears.

James just gestured to the women, and that was when they noticed that something was wrong with their wives.

"This is about us going to help Dumbledore isn't it?" Sirius asked gently.

Hestia looked at him, as if he was stupid.

"Of course it is! How could you even think of going to help them? You must have known we'd be upset, annoyed and very angry!"

"Hes, don't be like that, we have to do this! Would you rather he keeps coming back? Would you rather we lived in a world where we can't lead normal lives?"

"Of course I would love to live in a world that is perfect like that, but I would also love to still have my husband by my side, this time next year!"

"I'm not going anywhere Hes, we're just going to help locate these objects, and go along sometimes to help destroy them. Mind you, we might even just be watching them be destroyed, but we need to go. There needs to be as many men as possible, and there just isn't enough aurors. Can't you just trust that I will not let myself, or any of my friends, get hurt?"

"Siri, it doesn't matter how many times you tell me that you are not going to let yourself, or James, or Arthur, get hurt. I'm still going to worry. What if something does happen? What about me, Cissy and Draco? You could be about to leave us all, and you don't even care!"

With that, Hestia stormed out of the kitchen, and ran up the stair. Sirius went after her, to try and calm her down.

"James, Hestia is right. You don't even care if you leave us behind, you just can't wait to go on some rescue trip! You've got 3 kids to think about, plus one on the way. You need to think before you do this. I'm going in the bath, do not follow me, and do not even try and get into our bed tonight."

James looked so heartbroken when Lily was done shouting at him. He knew she hadn't liked the idea of them doing this at first, but he thought she was going to come around, and understand why they wanted to do this. Obviously he was very wrong.

Molly couldn't even say anything to Arthur, she just walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs to check on the kids.

That night, there were three restless men sleeping on the floor in the living room, and there were three very restless women sitting in Lily's room, talking, and sobbing.

"I didn't even mean to shout at him, it just makes me so angry that he's not thinking about anyone else." Hestia was saying about her husband.

"James is the same. Although, I am starting to think now, that I was a bit hard on him. He does just want to make this place safer for everyone, including his family." Lily said, rubbing her rounded stomach.

"Maybe, we ought to apologise. Surely, if they are going to destroy the horcruxes, nothing should happen to them. They will also be with Dumbledore, plus a lot of aurors." Molly said.

Lily nodded, and walked out of her bedroom, and down the stairs. She knocked on the living room door, but no one answered. She pushed open the door, and stepped into the living room. James was curled up on one of the single chairs, by the window, Arthur was on the floor, and Sirius was on the couch.

"Trust Sirius to take the couch!" Hestia whispered.

They each walked over to their husbands, and shook them awake. James was the first to wake up.

"What is it Lils, are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"We are both fine, we just all have something to say to you guys."

James sat up, making sure the covers were covering him properly, as he only had boxers on, and waited for the women to start.

"Well, we wanted to say sorry. We are ok with you, going along on the horcruxes missions, as long as you look after yourselves. And, also we will help with the research into Voldemort, and locating the horcruxes." Hestia said, looking at them all.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked her, standing up.

"Yes. Like I say, as long as you look after yourselves, and each other!" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Lily sat next to James, and Molly gave Arthur a hug. Then they all made their way up the stairs to bed.

The next day, Jane and Richard watched all the kids, while James, Lily, Arthur, Molly, Hestia, Sirius, Remus and some other order members started on their research. Dumbledore arrived around lunchtime, and for the first time ever he sat down for mean with them, before helping them with more research.

"What we need to know is, where did Tom Riddle consider special places? I know of one, maybe two. But I need to know the rest."

"His mother's house?" James asked. "I read a story once about his Uncle, could that house have held memories for him?"

"Very good James, that's actually the one I am looking into, but thank you for bringing it up, at least I know it isn't just me that thinks that." Dumbledore said.

"Hogwarts." Lily said, looking up from a magazine article she was reading. "His first REAL home. But, what could he have left there?"

"Well, I have been thinking about that too Lily dear. What are Tom Riddle's attacks about?"

"Ridding the world of muggles. He thinks they are unworthy."

"Good, and which founder of Hogwarts do we know, that felt the same way, although maybe not the world, but he wanted to rid the school of muggles."

"Slytherin!" Sirius shouted.

"Yes Sirius. So I think that, it is something to do with Salazar Slytherin, and that could be what is in the school, but we will have to do more research to be sure."

The members of the Order carried on with their research until Jane came into the room to tell them that dinner was ready.

"There's enough for everybody." She called as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Over dinner, Dumbledore stayed again, he let them know how grateful he was for their help, and that they would continue the next day. Once he had finished his dinner, he had t get back to Hogwarts.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day." He said as he left.

Once they had cleaned up after dinner, and the Order had left, and they had put all the kids to bed (or in the older ones case, settled them in their room) all 6 of the adults ended up collapsing on their beds, and falling straight to sleep after such an exhausting day.


	44. The Locket

Hi!! I am so sorry L I am not even going to give you any lame excuses, I am a bad author, that's all! On with the story J

……………………………….......................................................................................

**Last time on What If?**

Once they had cleaned up after dinner, and the Order had left, and they had put all the kids to bed (or in the older ones case, settled them in their room) all 6 of the adults ended up collapsing on their beds, and falling straight to sleep after such an exhausting day.

……………………………….......................................................................................

**The Locket**

The next day, while the men carried on with some research with Dumbledore, the women decided to tackle one of the rooms they had not cleaned when they first moved in, it was too dusty, dirty and just plain disgusting, plus no one was using it. But now, it would be a study for the research, rather than the dining room, where the kids were running in and out.

After breakfast, with Jane and Richard watching over the kids (as there was no point in them doing the cleaning as there was magic involved, or research because they wouldn't be able to help in the long run, and said they wouldn't mind watching the kids) Molly, Hestia & Lily went upstairs armed with cleaning supplies, and their wands.

"Right, let's get started on the curtains, I can see some doxy's in there, so we will need this spray" Molly said, picking up a tin of spray, and replicating it so Hestia and Lily had a can too. They started spraying at the curtains, and doxy's started to fly out. They just immobilised them with the spray, and put the bodies into a bucket. Once the curtains were done, Lily started sweeping the floor, and cleaning the skirting boards, Hestia started cleaning the windows, and Molly was going through a cabinet, seeing what to get rid of. Sirius had told her to chuck everything, but Molly thought some of the stuff was quite pretty.

"Remember what Sirius said Molly, this was full of dark magical objects, so be careful." Lily said as she carried on sweeping.

"I will, don't worry. I've got my protective gloves and stuff on."

Just as she said that, Molly opened a musical trinket box, which started playing a soft lullaby. Molly and Hestia started to get very drowsy, Lily, who was getting a bit tired, but not that much, ran across the room and shut the box. Both the other women quickly snapped out of the trance.

"Thanks Lils! I really need to be more careful!" Molly exclaimed.

The women got back to their jobs, and about two hours later, Hestia was done cleaning the windows (they were sooo grimy!), Lily was mopping the last part of the floor, and Molly was almost done tidying up the cabinet.

"Oh my." gasped Molly.

"What is it, Mol?" Lily asked from the other side of the room.

"Come and look at this!"

Lily and Hestia rushed over to Molly, to see what she was holding.

"It's a locket Molly. What's so good about that?".

"Look what's on the front…a snake! A green snake! It's a silver and green locket, I've seen this in history books. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin!"

"Oh, I've seen this too! We have to go and give it to Dumbledore!" Lily cried.

The 3 women ran downstairs and into the dining room where then men were still looking through books, and discussing different things with Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, we think we have found something!" Molly shouted showing him the locket.

"Well, well, well. This appears to definitely be something my dear Molly."

"What is it?" Sirius asked, trying to get a look at the locket.

"It looks like Salazar Slytherin's locket. Where did you find this Molly?"

"It was in the cabinet in the room we were tidying. In a small box."

Dumbledore was continuously turning the locket over in his hands. "Well, it definitely looks like the right one. I will take this back to my office, examine it some more, and get back to everyone later. Thank you for bringing this to me Molly."

He then left the room and went to the kitchen to floo back to his office in Hogwarts.

"I hope he gets in touch soon, I want to know if it is the real thing or not." James said.

Everyone agreed, and then headed into the kitchen to have lunch. Jane was just preparing soup for everyone, so they sat down, and waited until it was ready. After lunch an owl appeared, all it said was:

"_James, Arthur & Sirius please can you make your way to my office immediately. E have work to do._

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Everyone looked at each other, they knew what that meant. The locket was a Horcrux.

The men stood up, they had to go. They each kissed their wives, and promised they would be back within a few hours. They then stepped into the fireplace, and flooed to Dumbledore's office.


	45. How do we get rid of a Horcrux?

Hey…..I know, it's been far too long since I wrote anything! No stupid excuses though I am just a bad person! On with the story!

……………………………….......................................................................................

**Last Time on What If?**

Everyone looked at each other, they knew what that meant. The locket was a Horcrux.

The men stood up, they had to go. They each kissed their wives, and promised they would be back within a few hours. They then stepped into the fireplace, and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

……………………………….......................................................................................

**How do we get rid of a Horcrux?**

The men arrived in Dumbledore's office seconds later to discover the place bustling with aurors, and even the Minister for Magic, which was a surprise, as everyone knew Dumbledore couldn't stand Cornelius Fudge. However, this was obviously a very important issue, and if Kingsley Shacklebolt was going to be there, then you can bet the Cornelius Fudge would be to!

"Hey Dumbledore, we got your message. We are guessing it is a Horcrux then?" Arthur said, walking over to the headmaster, who was sitting at his desk, watching everybody walk around his office.

"Yes Arthur, and thank you three for coming. We might not need you, but I would rather have as many men here as I possibly could get. We are just waiting on a couple more people, then I will get started. There are some drinks over there if you want some."

The men nodded and walked over to the table with refreshments on it.

"Trust Dumbledore to lay out refreshments on a night like this" Sirius said to the others, laughing.

"I know, only Dumbledore would think to lay out butterbeer in a crisis like this!" James replied.

After a couple more people had flooed into the office, Dumbledore stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"You all know why we are here, there was a necklace that belonged to Salazar Slytherin found recently, and I believe it could be one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, so, we need to destroy it."

"And, how do we get rid of a Horcrux?" Sirius asked.

"We get rid of it, the way we would get rid of a person. We have to kill it. Because it is a part of Voldemort's soul, we have to kill it the way we would kill a person to get rid of it. This for example, I suggest we use an item I have here in my office, something that is the opposite of the locket, if you get my drift. To do this though, I need a true Gryffindor."

Sirius and James had been looking all around Dumbledore's office when Sirius's eyes fell on Gryffindor's sword.

"That's it!" He shouted, pointing up at the sword. " That's what we need to destroy the Horcrux, it's the opposite of the locket because Slytherin made the locket, and Gryffindor made the sword, so it should work."

"Very good Sirius, and I think that proves, that you should be able to destroy the Horcrux" Dumbledore said to him.

Sirius looked shocked. "me?" he asked, are you sure.

"You are the one that figured out that we should use Gryffindor's sword, so you should be the one to do it." Dumbledore said, handing the sword to Sirius.

The locket was sitting on a wooden box, waiting for someone to open it. Sirius walked over to it carefully, as if it was going to explode. He flicked open the locket, and took a step back. He couldn't help it. It was talking to him. The locket was actually talking to him. But what was it saying, it was all jumbled. Stuff about Peter and Voldemort, and his brother. Hestia and James. It had to be stopped. He lifted the sword above his head, and brought it down, into the middle of the locket. The locket screamed, it was horrible, like a man screaming, probably Voldemort. Sirius turned around to see everyone sitting there with looks of relief on their faces.

"Well that's one down. 6 to go." Dumbledore said, "You can all go now."

James walked over to Sirius who was very ashen-faced and helped him to the fire. They got back a couple seconds later to find their wives sitting round the table, they all turned as they heard the familiar "whooshing" noise.

"Oh thank god you are all ok!" Molly shouted.

Lily started to cry, and James ran over and hugged her. Sirius just stood there, Hestia went up and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ok?" She asked.

All Sirius could do was nod, so Hestia lead him up the stairs to bed, he was obviously in shock.

The others just watched him leave, they were also in shock.


	46. Treasure Hunt!

BAD! BAD! BAD! That's just me! I am sorry if you have been waiting on an update…and I wouldn't blame you if you had all deserted me, I deserve it!! Anyway, I am not going to give you any excuses, just going to get on with the story and hope you all like it…!

* * *

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!!)

* * *

**Last time on What if? **

James walked over to Sirius who was very ashen-faced and helped him to the fire. They got back a couple seconds later to find their wives sitting round the table, they all turned as they heard the familiar "whooshing" noise.

"Oh thank god you are all ok!" Molly shouted.

Lily started to cry, and James ran over and hugged her. Sirius just stood there, Hestia went up and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you ok?" She asked.

All Sirius could do was nod, so Hestia lead him up the stairs to bed, he was obviously in shock.

The others just watched him leave, they were also in shock.

* * *

**Treasure Hunt!**

The next morning, after another sleepless night for all the adults (they actually started to think they weren't going to sleep properly ever again!), everyone was quiet, it was only the adults in the kitchen, but none of them could really speak. Sirius, usually the happiest of the lot, was so quiet and pale it was scary for the others to see.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and standing there was Hermione and Charlie. Hermione didn't have a clue what was going on, she just wanted breakfast, but Charlie had a slight idea. He knew who (or should I say What) Voldemort was, he knew people were being killed, he may have only been 9, but he could read newspapers, and his mum and dad always treated him, Bill & Tonks like adults, and told them as much as they needed to know, never telling to many details though. They didn't want to scare them! So, when he walked into the kitchen and saw that all of them were very quiet, and looked tired and sad, he knew something must have happened. He also noticed that all the men, bar Hermione's Dad Richard, had left Grimmauld Place last night, they must have been on a mission. He, Bill & Tonks sat upstairs discussing it, what it could be, until Tonks got quite upset. She was worried someone else they knew and loved had been killed. Charlie had left Bill comforting Tonks, and trying to reassure her that nothing would have happened to anyone they knew. Charlie may have been 9...but he knew that Bill liked Tonks, and that she liked him. He had seen the way they sometimes looked at each other when they thought no one else was looking. When he was walking out of the bedroom they had all been in, he looked back, and hoped that when he was older, he could find someone who he could comfort when she needed it, or reassure, or to wipe away someones tears, and who knows…maybe he had already found that someone, he just didn't know it yet!

Yes, Charlie Weasley may have only been 9, but he was very wise for his age, and very mature.

Lily was the first person to see that Hermione & Charlie were in the kitchen doorway, and got up to start making breakfast for them. Once Lily had moved, everyone else seemed to come to life…slightly, the kitchen was no where near as happy or loud as it usually was, and no one seemed to be laughing very much, which was very strange, especially for Sirius! Hermione noticed this, as while she was only 2, she did notice the difference in the kitchen, so she went and sat next to Sirius and started to speak to him. First she checked he was ok, then she asked if he had had some breakfast, then she started making some jokes (she had been looking through some of Charlie's joke books, and he had told her his favourite ones), and soon, she had Sirius chuckling at her. Hermione was very proud of this…she had never made many people laugh, no one thought she could even make jokes, they all just thought she was a book worm, someone who would grow up to be the studious child, rather than the joker! But she was proving them wrong, by making Sirius laugh.

Soon all the other children were in the kitchen, ready for breakfast. Lily put all the food on plates in the middle of the table, so people could help themselves. She helped Harry of course, Charlie helped Hermione, Sirius helped Draco & James helped Ron, and soon everyone was munching away, and the kitchen was a lot more livelier, with lots of laughter, everyone was laughing at Hermione's jokes, and the young girl couldn't have been more proud, she had a bright red face, but was smiling so broadly, like she did when Charlie read her a story!

Once everyone had finished breakfast, and the kitchen was tidy, they all went upstairs to get dressed. Not being able to leave the house was taking its toll on the kids, being in the back garden was just not enough for them! So today, James had sent a letter to Dumbledore, asking if they could bring all the kids for a tour of Hogwarts. Dumbledore replied almost immediately, saying it would be lovely to see them, and they could come and stay for lunch and tea. James had only told the adults what was happening today, none of the kids knew, so as Bill went to skulk out into the garden for another day of playing tag, James stopped him.

"Hey, Bill, we aren't going into the garden today, we have a surprise!"

Bill suddenly looked quite happy, he didn't have to run around for hours, chasing the younger kids! Yay!

Once all the kids were in the living room, James told them where they were going.

"Ok kids, we know how difficult it has been for you these past couple of weeks, we haven't been able to go anywhere, and you have had to be cooped up either in the house or the garden all day. Well today, instead we are going somewhere different. The place we are going to is still a safe place, but you still have to promise not to wander off anywhere alone ok?"

"Yea!! We promise!" They all shouted.

" Where are we going Dad?" Shouted Harry.

"Well, we are going somewhere you children have never been before, but will all go to one day…"

"WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" shouted Bill.

"Yea Bill, that's where we are going." James told Bill excitedly. "Ok, now Hestia, you can go through first with Narcissa & Draco."

Hestia took some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, shouted Hogwarts, and off she went.

"Ok Lily, you can go next, you take the twins."

Lily kissed James, then done the same as Hestia had done.

Next to leave was Molly with Ginny and Ron. Then Sirius went with Fred & George. Bill & Charlie went together, they knew what to do. Arthur took Jane & Hermione, Percy then went. Tonks went next with Megan, which left James with Harry and Richard. (I think that's them all…).

Everyone was gathered in McGonagalls classroom, when James came through with Richard & Harry, and Dumbledore was standing waiting on them.

"Now then, where would you like to see first? We have the potions rooms, in the dungeons, or we can see the Gryffindor tower, or the greenhouses. We could even go and see Hagrid if you want?" Dumbledore asked them all, the younger kids didn't know what to go and see first, they were just amazed by McGonagalls office. Harry noticed there was a striped cat sitting on the desk, just watching what was going on.

"Cat!" shouted Harry.

"Cat..tt..!" Shouted someone else, it was a high pitched angelic voice. It wasn't a voice anybody recognised…who had it been?

Lily noticed Molly looking down at Ginny.

"Ginny did you just…?"

"Cat..tt..!" Ginny shouted before Molly could finish what she was saying.

Everyone knew who it had been this time, there was no looking around wondering if someone was hiding in the room.

"Oh Ginny, my clever girl!! Your first word!!" Molly cried, hugging Ginny close to her.

Ginny just made the cute little giggling noise that she usually made when she was playing with Harry.

"Well, what a clever girl she is!" Someone said behind the group. It was McGonagall.

"Where did the cat go, McGwonagl? There was a cat right behind you, on the desk and now it's not there!" shouted Ron.

"Well…." Started Minerva. She then proceeded to change into a grey and black striped cat. The same one that had been sitting on the desk. She then changed back again.

"WOW!" all the younger kids shouted.

"How do you do that?" Asked Hermione.

"That, is called transfiguration. The art of turning one object into another. Or in this case, turning one living creature into another, like you just saw, a human turning into a cat. Or perhaps a man turning into a stag, a rat or a dog". She said, giving James and Sirius knowing looks.

They both went slightly red, and started asking where everybody wanted to go.

"Can we go to see Hagrid?" Asked Harry, at the same time as Hermione said;

"Let's go to the dungeons, and the potions room! That sounds like fun!"

"Well, we can't all go to two places at once, so I have an idea". Began Dumbledore. "Why don't the ladies and little girls all go down to the dungeons and the potions room, and the boys can go to Hagrids?"

"Yeahhh! All the kids shouted

"Ok, and there is one other thing. What about having a treasure hunt? I have placed clues all over the castle. The ladies ones are in a pink envelope, the boys in the blue. Ladies your first clue is waiting in the potions classroom for you, gentlemen, your clue is with Hagrid in his hut. The clues will lead you back to the Great hall in time for lunch, but you must collect every object that goes with the clue. The clue will be a riddle, it will involve the room you have to go to next and what object you are looking for. The first group to the Great Hall with all the clues will win a luxury lunch". Dumbledore finished, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Haha, sorry boys but there is no way you are going to win this one!" Lily laughed, as she conjured up a pram for Catarina, and handed JJ to his Dad.

"Shouldn't be so cocky Lily, that could be your downfall!" James laughed back, putting JJ in the pram he had just conjured up for him.

"Ok, we'll see. Ready everyone?" Lily asked.

"YES!!" everyone shouted…Sirius being the loudest.

"Let's go then!"

The girls went in one direction, the boys in the other.

"So girls, are we going to win?" Hestia asked, pushing Narcissa in her pram.

"Yeahhh!" The girls cheered back at her. Ginny just giggled along.

"Right boys, we are going to beat those smelly girls aren't we!" James was saying to everyone as they walked out the schools doors, heading for Hagrid's hut.

"YEAHHH!!!" all the boys shouted back. "Beat em!!"

**A short while later…**

"Ok girls, its 12pm, we can't be that far off the end now, if we are going to be finished by lunchtime! What have we got?" Hestia asked the young girls, who were all carrying a clue each.

"A potions book from the potions classroom, with a bookmark at the page for a love potion!" Hermione answered.

"A horrible plant from the greenhouse….it's so ugly!" said Megan.

"That's a mandrake root Megan, and make sure you keept it in the dirt, as it's cry can be fatal." Lily told the young girl.

"I have an owl from the owlery!" Tonks said, she was very happy. The owl seemed very taken with her, he'd stayed perched on her arm since they had got him.

"Ok, and what's the last clue again Lily?"

"This is the place where the brave ones live, term to term. Each year, old brave ones leave, and new brave ones come. In this place, you will find the special object of the bravest of them all!"

"Well we know it's definitely Gryffindor tower, we should just head straight there and see what kind of objects are around." Hestia said, going towards the stairs that lead up to the tower, making narcissa's pram float in front of her carefully. Lily did the same with Catarina's pram, it was easier than bumping them up stairs! Suddenly the stair cases started to move, Hermione screamed, and ran to her mother.

"What's happening?!" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, the stair cases move all the time. They won't harm you." Lily told Hermione kindly.

Hermione still clung to her mother's hand, just in case.

**Meanwhile with the boys…**

"Ok, we have a potions book, a mandrake root and an owl from the owlery. What was the clue again James?" asked Sirius

"This is the place where the brave ones live, term to term. Each year, old brave ones leave, and new brave ones come. In this place, you will find the special object of the bravest of them all!"

"Well it's Gryffindor tower, definitely. Let's head there, we can think of special objects as we go along."

With that, they headed along to the stairs up to Gryffindor tower.

**At Gryffindor tower**

As soon as they opened the door the girls realised what the special object was.

"Wow" breathed lily "It's Gryffindors sword, I've only ever seen this in the cabinet behind Dumbledore's office."

"Me too" both Hestia and Molly said.

"There's a note with it Aunt Lily, can I read it?" Asked Hermione.

"Course you can sweetheart, on you go"

"Here lies Gryffindors special object….but did you notice that there is two of them? You will not know which one is the right one, until you get back to the Great Hall, so you just have to pick one and hope for the best."

"Trust Dumbledore to make it fair like this! So no one actually knows who wins, until you get to the Great Hall, and there is no logic to it, so you can't make sure you choose the right one." Lily said.

"Well how do we choose then?" Jane asked.

"I know!" Hermione piped up "eeny, meeny, miney, mo, catch a tigger by the toe, if it squeals, let it go, eeny, meeny, miney, mo!" she said, as she pointed between the two swords. "This one!" Hermione said, taking the one on the right. "I think this is it!"

"Ok Hermione, we'll use your logic and thinking!" Suddenly there was a noise outside the door. "That'll be the boys, lets hide, they'll think they've won, take the note Hermione, so they don't know what's happening. Come up to the old girls dormitory, there is a passage that leads out of there, back to the stairs. We can get to the Great Hall before them."

All the girls followed Lily, and they quickly made their way back down to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid were waiting. They sat at the table, waiting patiently for the boys, who walked in a couple minutes later. The look on James & Sirius' faces when they saw the ladies sitting there was priceless, and Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"What's going on" Sirius asked, "We got the sword".

"Aah, did you not read my note Sirius, there were two swords in the tower, one is a duplicate of the real one, and now we will find out which is the right one."

Dumbledore said a quick spell, and the sword on the table in front of….

…THE GIRLS! Lit up.

"Well done ladies, you chose the right sword."

"Yay, well done to Hermione, for using that rhyme!"

James and Sirius looked so sad.

"Now, ladies you will be treated to a wonderful 3 course lunch, served by….your children and partners!" Dumbledore told them.

What? James thought, we lost, and now we have to serve them! Very unfair!

However, he did as he was asked, as the gracious loser, and then the boys had their own lunches, in the kitchen.

Once everyone had finished, they went down to the quidditch pitch where a game was started. Bill, Charlie and James against Sirius, Arthur and Hestia (who was a pretty great seeker). They made it so, anyone could guard the goals, and anyone could hit the bludgers, but only one person from each team was seeker. James and Hestia. It was going to be an interesting game! Both Bill and Charlie were good for their age.

The younger kids had their toy brooms, so Lily and Molly watched them while they played on them. Jane and Richard watched over the twins and Ginny, who looked like she really wanted to join in.

Every so often, Hermione would look up at the quidditch game and cheer on Charlie's team. It was so cute! Draco was cheering on Sirius and Hestia, and Lily was cheering for James along with Harry. The others didn't really cheer for anyone, they just found it interesting to watch.

3 and a half hours later and the match was done, it was a tie, but they had to get back to the great hall, so they called it quits there and then.

After they had their dinner, they stayed around for a while longer, and listened to Dumbledore and Minerva's stories about Hogwarts, especially what the marauders had got up to! This made them all laugh, hearing the stories of the pranks they had played on people.

Soon though, Ginny and Harry had fallen asleep, so they decided to go home. They got back to Grimmauld Place, and as it had been such a long day the kids went straight to bed. The adults had a cup of cocoa, and then started going to bed.

Lying in bed, James had his arms wrapped around Lily, with his hand resting on her stomach.

"Night love, night bump." he whispered.

" Night James, love you". Lily whispered back.

**3 Hours later **

Lily woke with a horrible pain in her stomach. Something was wrong with the baby, she couldn't move for the pain was ripping through her.

"James! James! Wake up, James there's something wrong!" she cried.

James woke with a start, Lily was so pale, she was crying out. She was in agony, he could tell by the look on her face.

"James, the baby, something's wrong."

He quickly picked her up and made his way downstairs, going to go straight through the fireplace to St. Mungos. The living room light was on, and when they got in there, he saw something he didn't want to see. Lily was bleeding. He then remembered he had to tell someone he had to leave, or everyone would think the worst in the morning.

"Oh god!" Lily, you have to wait here, I'm going to be two minutes ok."

He lay lily down on the floor, and ran upstairs to tell Sirius he had to take Lily to St. Mungos. This woke Hestia up as well, she wanted to know what was wrong, but there was no time.

"James wait! You can't take her to St. Mungos, you have to get Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore here, it isn't safe!"

James cursed, but made his way downstairs, while conjuring a patronus, sending it to Dumbledore, asking him to come with Madame Pomfrey. Lily was still lying on the floor, she was curled up in a ball, crying in agony.

James didn't need anyone to tell him what had happened, he knew, the baby was gone. He did, however, need someone to make Lily better. Luckily, not even 5 minutes had passed when Pomfrey stepped out of the fireplace.

"Get her to a room James, I need her in a bed so she is comfortable while I check her."

James did as he was told, he took her to an empty room and set her on the bed. Pomfrey came in and asked him to leave. Now all he could do was wait. He sat outside the door waiting and thinking…

…Please be ok Lils! I need you to be ok!

………………………………............................................................................................So, what do you think? I will try to update again soon, don't worry!

Weasley&Taylor


	47. What the hell is going on?

Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter…here's the next one!

* * *

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!!!)

* * *

**Last time on What If?**

James didn't need anyone to tell him what had happened, he knew, the baby was gone. He did, however, need someone to make Lily better. Luckily, not even 5 minutes had passed when Pomfrey stepped out of the fireplace.

"Get her to a room James, I need her in a bed so she is comfortable while I check her."

James did as he was told, he took her to an empty room and set her on the bed. Pomfrey came in and asked him to leave. Now all he could do was wait. He sat outside the door waiting and thinking…

…Please be ok Lils! I need you to be ok!

* * *

**What the hell is going on?? **

Lily woke with a start. The bed she was in wasn't hers. The room she was in was so dark! Where the hell was she?

"James?! James, where are you?" She called, while thinking, never mind where you are actually, where am I??

She stepped out of the bed, she was fully clothed in jeans and a jumper, with converse trainers on. They were her favourite shoes, and she liked wearing them all the time, but why was she wearing them in bed?

She made her way over to the door, opened it and looked out into the hallway. The rest of the house was just as dark as the room she was in had been. She recognised the hallway, she was definitely still in Grimmauld Place. But where was everyone? They couldn't have gone out, it was far too dangerous right now!

"Oh where is everyone! I'm getting scared now!"

Lily then made her way downstairs, in to the kitchen. The place was filthy! There were empty fire whisky bottles everywhere.

"Did we have a party last night?" She asked herself.

Lily then realised she hadn't actually checked any of the rooms upstairs, so she ran back up and started checking them all. Finding no one in them, she made her way back down to the kitchen, and decided to tidy up the kitchen.

"May as well be tidy for when everyone gets back from wherever they are" She said to herself.

She started moving around the kitchen, putting the bottles in the bin and wiping down the worktops. They were so dusty! Like no one had been here for months!

Under some of the bottles on the table, there was a newspaper. It had stains all over it, and was also covered in dust. Lily picked it up, blew away some of the dust and looked at the front page.

ONLY SURVIVOR OF VOLDEMORT'S ATTACK ON ORDER: LILY EVANS

Underneath the headline was a picture of Lily wearing all black, crying, while she watched coffins being carried down to the lake at Hogwarts.

Lily dropped the paper, and slid down the worktop to the floor.

"Only survivor? I can't be. This is saying that everyone I love is dead. James, Harry, the twins? God please no!"

"I'm afraid it's true Lils." A voice said. It sounded like James, but how could it be if he was dead?

"Who said that? Where are you?" Lily whispered.

"Up here Lils, look up, at the wall above the kitchen table."

Lily looked up. There they all were, smiling down at her.

"Mummy!" Harry yelled.

"What happened?" Lily asked "How did you all die, I thought we were safe here!" Lily said, while tears ran down her face, she was silently crying. She didn't want Harry or any of the other kids to see her upset.

"We had a traitor among us Lils. He didn't live with us, but he did pretend to help us, when all along he was plotting against us." James explained.

Lily scanned the portrait, everyone was there apart from…

"Oh my God…Dumbledore! He did this? He had all of you killed? But why? Why would he do this?"

"We don't know Lils, we were on a day trip to Hogwarts, it was only a week or so after your miscarriage, so you stayed here, the rest of us went. We were wondering around, when all of a sudden we were attacked, by Voldemort himself. We were trying so hard to get the kids to safety that we couldn't fight back, and they got us all. We begged for the children to be saved, but they didn't care. Luckily, we had swapped secret keeper, so Dumbledore can no longer tell Voldemort where you are. Sadly, Remus was with us that day, he died with us." James finished, indicating to Remus, who waved slightly.

"Why don't I remember any of this?? I can't remember this, or anything. Not even the miscarriage James. I mean, all these bottles, are they mine?"

"Yeah Lily Flower, we've been trying to get you to stop, but you never listen to us. After our funerals, you refused to leave the house, no one has seen you in months. The papers are reporting that you are either dead, or you're planning you're revenge." Sirius said.

" How do you know what the papers are saying?" Lily asked, confused.

"We can move between portraits. Each day one of us goes to another portrait, where we can see the paper. We also know where Voldemort is, we're keeping an eye on what he is planning. He's looking for you Lils, so you need to stay here, keep laying low."

"No! He killed you all! No one else is obviously doing anything to stop him, so I should!"

" What, so you can end up dead too Lils? NO!" James shouted at her.

"Better off dead then here alone!" Lily shouted back, storming out the kitchen. "You can't stop me anyway James, if you won't tell me where he is, I'll find him myself!"

Lily made her way upstairs to hers and James' old bedroom. Now she knew why she wasn't sleeping in here. As soon as she walked in, she started finding it hard to breathe. Their stuff was everywhere. The cribs. Harry's teddy. James' clothes in the cupboard. It was all still here. Lily fought hard to stop the tears, but they just came.

"Have to find his cloak." Lily said to herself, not realising that Hestia was in the portrait above her bed, watching, silently, everything she was doing.

"Aha here it is! Ok, now my magic bag, got that and the tent Arthur told me about? That will probably be in his & Molly's room." She said, making her way to Molly's room. This was the same as hers. Their stuff was still everywhere, including Ginny's cot, which made her cry even more. She couldn't even bear to go into the kids rooms, they would be the worse for her.

She made her way back down to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving, and you are coming with me." She said to them all. "You can either help me, or watch me suffer while I try and find him myself?"

They all kept quiet. They would not tell. That's fine by me, Lily thought, but you're still coming. She picked the portrait up, and out it into the bag with the tent. She enlarged the invisibility cloak, it was a bit small now, wouldn't cover her completely. Now she headed for the door. She didn't know where to go first, but she knew she needed some information about Voldemort, so needed to be somewhere she could get this information.

The leaky cauldron, that would be the perfect place.

"Hey you lot, is the Leaky cauldron still open?"

"Nope Lils, Tom had to close, lack of business."

"Well, that's better, I can stay there unnoticed now." She smiled.

Lily made her way to London, taking the tube. It felt weird being out and about, without any of her family alive and with her, but she was glad no one could see her.

When she got to London, Lily went straight to the Leaky cauldron, and set up a room for herself. Luckily she had her wand, she had remembered to pick it up from the room she had woke up in, so she could get linen, food and drink as well, since there was nothing left in the bar. Once she had everything she needed, she decided to go for a walk in Diagon Alley. It was so quiet! It was usually so busy, and noisy, now most of the shops had shut, and there was maybe one person walking down the alley, rushing to get home. Lily found a prophet from that day, and ones from before, so took them all back to the Leaky Cauldron.

She searched through the papers all night, there was no information about Voldemort. She shouldn't have been surprised though, of course Voldemort would have taken over the paper, and made sure it was only what he wanted that was printed. Lily then came across a paper about the deaths of the Order. She read about the funeral, how so many people were there to say Goodbye, and how even though the funeral was in Hogwarts grounds, they had all been buried in Godric's Hollow.

I have to go there, Lily thought to herself, even if it's just for closure!

Lily had to apparate to Godric's Hollow, as she wasn't sure how to actually get there from central London. She kept the invisibility cloak on, when she apparate and when she got to Godric's Hollow. She had apparated to right outside her old house. It was just rubble now. Obviously someone had come here looking for them, and decided to blow up there house.

Lily left the pile of rubble, and made her way to the Graveyard. She expected any of their graves to be wrecked, by Deatheaters obviously, but what she found was something very different. The "graves" were more like a tomb of their bodies, the coffins were inside. Lily went in, nothing had been touched, and then Lily realised why. When she had been outside, she had to place her hand on the door, and some magic recognised it. She must be the only person able to see it.

Lily stayed at the graveyard for about an hour, before making her way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

She went to bed as soon as she got to her room, she was so tired, it had been a big day.

* * *

"Please wake up Lily, me and Harry and the twins…we all need you! We can't do this without you. I love you so much Lils, please just open your eyes."

Suddenly. Lily's eyes shot open.

"James" she croaked, she could barely speak, her throat was so sore. "James, what's going on?"

"Oh Lily, thank god you're awake! You've been unconscious for 3 days now." James told her "I'm going to get Pomfrey, I'll be right back."

What the hell is going on? Lily thought. Was that a dream? It was so real! The portrait, the tomb, everything.

Madame Pomfrey came in "Good to see you are awake Lily! That is you out of danger now" she said, after doing a couple of tests. I will leave now, back to Hogwarts. If you need me, send for me.

After she had left, Lily and James just sat and talked. Lily told James all about the dream. James was just about to reassure Lily that it was definitely a dream, when they heard an almighty scream.

"DADDY! HE'S COMING DADDY, QUICK RUN!"

"Harry!" Both James and Lily shouted. Then Sirius came running in, holding Harry.

"He's seen something again. He's seen him, coming here. We have to get away now. Go to Hogwarts or something, we have to go. I'll tell everyone to get the basics, James you help Lily."

"James, we can't go to Hogwarts!" Lily shouted, while she cradled a crying Harry.

"Lils, what you had, was just a dream. It's the safest place for us, we have to go ok?"

Lily nodded, and James helped her out of bed. They quickly grabbed what they would need and went down to the fireplace where everyone was waiting. There wasn't even anytime to say welcome back…they had to go.


	48. A traitor in the Castle

I am THE worst author ever right? Haha! Anyway, if you're still reading, here is my next chapter!

….

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!)

….

**Last time on What If?**

"James, we can't go to Hogwarts!" Lily shouted, while she cradled a crying Harry.

"Lils, what you had, was just a dream. It's the safest place for us, we have to go ok?"

Lily nodded, and James helped her out of bed. They quickly grabbed what they would need and went down to the fireplace where everyone was waiting. There wasn't even anytime to say welcome back…they had to go.

….

**A traitor in the Castle**

The families all arrived at Hogwarts school safe and sound. Lily was scared though. What if her dream came true? What if it was Dumbledore who was eventually going to betray them?

'James, I think we should try and get another safe house set up as soon as possible.'

'Lily, you know this is the safest place we could be. Just ignore that dream, that's all it was, a bad dream! Dumbledore would never do that to us.'

Lily was very pale still; she obviously still was not well. James noticed this.

'Lily, why don't you go and lie down? You don't look very well.'

'What? No! I'm fine, really. Just shocked. Where's Harry? We should be with him after what he saw.'

'He's with Sirius; he's fast asleep on Sirius' lap. Once he wakes, we can ask him about his vision.'

Lily just nodded and leaned on James.

The families were all in the dining hall, at one of the house tables. The castle was eerily quiet. Suddenly the doors opened, and everyone jumped. It was Dumbledore and Minerva. Everyone smiled at the two teachers coming through the doors, but not Lily. She was scared of Albus now.

'Is everybody ok?' Minerva asked, worry in her voice.

'We are fine Minerva; we just don't understand how he could have found where we were!' Hestia exclaimed.

'If we could maybe have a talk with young Mr. Potter, we may be able to figure it out.' Albus said.

'I don't want Harry getting upset again' Lily almost shouted at Albus 'please can you just leave him be, for now?'

'Of course, how about if I took his memories and went through them myself?' Albus questioned.

'No. I would prefer if James and I could do that. Thank you.'

'Of course' Albus answered, with a weird look on his face. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that before.

Albus and Minerva left, and the families went to one extended dormitory, there were enough rooms for them all to stay together, just the way they all wanted it. The men started to get all the rooms sorted out, putting their stuff away. The women started to make something to eat.

'Hey Lils, what was that about with Dumbledore?' Hestia asked her friend.

Lily looks apprehensive at first, what would they say about her 'dream'? In the end, Lily sat them all down and told them.

'Do you really think it was real Lils?' Molly asked.

'I know it seems stupid, but it just seemed soo real!' Lily cried. 'James keeps telling me it was just a bad dream though, and that I should forget it.'

'I don't think you should. I think we need to check this out' Hestia said. 'I've not had a very good feeling about Dumbledore for a while. I can't explain it, but we definitely need to check it out.'

'Really? You believe me?' Lily asked. She was so shocked.

'Of course we do, we are your friends. Now, we need to come up with a plan to check Dumbledore out, without the guys knowing.' Hestia said.

The women got busy, setting up a plan to spy on Dumbledore, all the while keeping it a secret from their husbands.

…

Meanwhile in Albus' office:

'Yes, yes, you will have access to them soon. There is something wrong though. It is Lily, she does not seem to trust me. Especially with Harry. I may have to gain her trust back first. This could take a couple weeks.' Dumbledore was speaking to someone.

'I want my revenge soon Albus. If I do not get it, I will come for you.' A high pitched voice said.

'I know Tom. Just a couple more weeks, please?'

'Very well. I will be back soon Albus.'

Albus sat back in his chair, he needed to gain Lily's trust again somehow, but how?

While thinking, Albus did not hear someone outside his door. Someone who had heard his conversation with 'Tom'. Someone who was right now rushing to tell everyone to leave Hogwarts because their most trusted advisor was a traitor.

….

Minerva McGonagall rushed into the extended dormitory where the families were.

'We all have to leave Hogwarts. Dumbledore is a traitor. I was standing outside his office. He was communicating with someone called 'Tom' – someone who wants their revenge on everyone here. We have to leave now!'

'Minnie, you can't be serious?' Sirius said.

'She is. We have all had funny feelings about Dumbledore lately, and I had a horrible dream. I think we need to go. Please listen to me. I have a house we can go to, not even Dumbledore knows where it is.'

Lily wrote down the address on a note and handed it to all the adults. They all managed to pack their stuff up magically and floo using the fire place in their dormitory.

'What do we do now?' Lily asked.

'We have to have an emergency meeting. Without Dumbledore. Everyone must be warned about him.' James said.

…


	49. The Safe House

Next chapter right up! Woo! Thank you for all the lovely reviews 3

….

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home? What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!)

….

**Last time on What If?**

'What do we do now?' Lily asked.

'We have to have an emergency meeting. Without Dumbledore. Everyone must be warned about him.' James said.

…

**The Safe House**

The safe house Lily had taken the group to her parent's old house, with magical safety nets all around it. No one could see it; it was just like Grimmauld Place.

'Lily, why do you have this house?' James asked, he knew nothing of this house, his wife had been keeping it a secret.

'I had to keep it a secret, in case of an emergency just like this.' Lily replied.

'Well thank god you did!' Hestia cried, 'Who would have thought that Dumbledore would be the traitor?'

Minerva, who had been sitting in a corner on her own, started to sob loudly.

'Why, why has he done this? It doesn't make sense! Maybe he has been placed under the imperius curse? Maybe Voldemort is hurting him, that's why he is helping him.'

'Minnie, none of us want to believe it, but you know Albus, he is the only wizard that Voldemort ever actually feared. How would he have hurt him? Albus is or was the greatest Wizard alive. With him and Voldemort teamed up, they will be an unstoppable force. We need a meeting, and a plan of action.' Sirius said.

'I am right now sending messages to everyone we can trust.' Lily explained, she was conjuring up patronuses and sending them to different people. Excluding Albus Dumbledore of course.

'Oh no, the other teachers. Poppy! We need to get them away from Hogwarts.' Minerva cried.

'We're on it Minnie, we are heading over there now. We know where Albus is, so we shouldn't be in any trouble.' James, Sirius and Arthur left, with of course, the marauders map.

People started to arrive not long after the men left, Remus was first. He had a worried look on his face.

'Lily, what's going on?'

'Remus, Dumbledore is a traitor. I had a dream, where he had everyone killed, and then we had to go to Hogwarts to hide out, because Voldemort found out where we were and Minnie overheard Dumbledore speaking with 'Tom' – he was talking about getting his revenge on all of us.'

'Dumbledore? Really? But he is the one that is supposed to protect us all!'

'We know. That's why we had you come here, there are others on their way, and we are having an emergency meeting. James, Sirius and Arthur have just gone to Hogwarts, to get the other teachers and Poppy to leave. I hope they get back soon!'

'They will be back soon Lils, just come and sit down. You still aren't well!' Hestia ordered her friend.

Lily sat and Molly brought her a cup of tea.

….

Later that evening…

'We need a plan. We can't let Dumbledore and Voldemort work together. They're strong enough on their own, but together, they would be unstoppable!' James told the group. 'Do we have ay suggestions?'

'Why don't we go to the Ministry? The Minister of Magic hates Dumbledore, he could have him arrested.' One of the aurors said.

'Voldemort has control on the Ministry somehow, he has spies in there. He also has control over the Dementors – they wouldn't keep Dumbledore locked up.' Sirius said.

'We need to out him. I know the Prophet is being controlled by Voldemort, but what about the Quibbler? Xenophilius Lovegood would print something for us, I'm sure of it, we were neighbours. We could have him and his wife, and their daughter Luna come stay with us, so they have protection.' Arthur input.

'Arthur, that's a brilliant idea. We could even go out and post the papers through peoples doors, we know they wouldn't buy it off their own back, we have to make them read it.' James said.

'What do we say though? We can't post in a paper that Minerva McGonagall overheard Dumbledore speaking to Voldemort – she'll be a wanted woman, and they will stop at nothing to get her.' Lily said to her husband.

'We can. We just have to put a decoy right in front of Dumbledore and Voldemorts face. Someone they can kill, thinking it is Minerva McGonagall. That way, if they think you're dead, they'll stop looking.'

'So what, we find a Deatheater, imperio him and then give him polyjuice potion?' Lily asked, sarcastically.

'Exactly.' James replied. 'Shall we get to work on a plan?'

That was the start of many plans, every time they had one plan; another one had to be made to be sure no one was ever caught.


	50. The Master Plan

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home?

What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!)

**Last Time on What If?**

That was the start of many plans, every time they had one plan; another one had to be made to be sure no one was ever caught.

**The Master Plan**

Lily woke with a start. She couldn't remember what the dream she just had, had been about, she just knew it creeped her out – A LOT! Lily lay still, not wanting to wake James who was very tired after long nights thinking up their plans to out Dumbledore.

'The Plan! That's today!' Lily whispered to herself with a fright.

The plan, the tail end of their grand master plan was happening today! Lily slipped out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Molly and Hestia whispering.

'Morning Lily' yawned Molly.

'Morning you two. You are up early' Lily answered.

'Couldn't sleep – thinking about how today is going to work out' Hestia said.

'I know – I actually forgot what today was until I thought about James and how he is so tired from being up late every night.'

The three women looked down at the table – they didn't know what to say. Today had to go well.

The story about Dumbledore had been in the Quibbler one month before – there wasn't a huge public reaction – not even from the other side, however owls did seem to be finding Lily's house; owls from people saying they believed what The Order were saying – people actually did realise that Dumbledore was no the nice wizard he claimed to be! At least that part of their plan had worked. Now the second part just had to work.

Just as expected; once the article had been written, Minerva McGonagall was a wanted woman. Although Dumbledore and Voldemort were not publicly seeking her – everyone knew she was wanted. Deatheaters were popping up all over the place randomly questioning people and searching homes just in case someone had her hidden. Hopefully today that would stop though.

Today, Albus and Tom would kill a Deatheater, thinking that they were killing Minerva McGonagall; hopefully then they would stop looking for her, and The Order could carry on with their plans to get rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore once and for all.

Lily heard someone coming down the stairs and then James peeked his head around the door.

'We are going to go and get him from the cellar – then we are going.'

'Please be careful James – keep yourselves hidden – we only need the Deatheater killed, not you too.'

'I promise I will be fine Lils, we are going to the meeting point, making sure they kill the death eater, then hopefully they will just leave so we can get the body and then they will be none the wiser to our plan! We have planned this for weeks, nothing will go wrong.' James looked a little uncomfortable as he finished saying this – but quickly put a big smile on his face, gave Lily a kiss and left the room. Once Arthur and Sirius had come and said bye to their wives, the women heard the front door bang shut – they were gone. Now all they could do was wait until their partners got home.

'Ok, we can't sit here for hours – lets go get the kids and have a game of sardines or something!' Hestia said – coming out of the daydream she was in.

With that, she left the kitchen and went up the stairs to wake Draco and Narcissa, if they didn't distract themselves the time would go so slow, they wanted it to go quick, playing a game with the kids would make sure the time passed.

Once all the kids were up and dressed, the women explained the rules of sardines to them. Then commenced a game that went on for hours – the kids loved it, they played again and again and again.

Lily, Molly and Hestia were standing in a room, behind a cupboard (with Fred, George, Megan and Tonks - everyone else was still looking for them) when they heard the front door open and close and James shouting for everyone to come down.

'Hey everyone, get down here now, we have takeaway for tea!'

'Takeaway for tea….when Voldemort is on the loose…and would like nothing better than his head on a platter…he stops to get takeaway for tea?' Lily said, through gritted teeth.

'Well, I'm assuming it must be good news though, he sounds happy and it's not often they will pay for takeaway – we have a night off cooking now. Woo!' Molly cheered – laughing at Lily's reaction.

The three women made their way downstairs, to the kitchen, where they found every member of The Order; helping to get plates and cutlery sorted for everyone's tea.

James came in the kitchen and stood behind Lily – giving her a hug.

'Everything went perfectly – they think McGonagall is dead, and now we can carry on planning how to get rid of them for good!'

'Thank god! I am so glad you're safe James – just stop going off on dangerous missions and scaring me like this!' laughed Lily.

'Well, hopefully soon I will be able to my love' James replied, and kissed the top of her head.

Lily settled back in his arms, enjoying the comfort of having her husband there to protect her.


	51. 5 Years on

HELLO EVERYBODY! Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and a great New Year! 2012 will hopefully be an ace year!

….

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home?

What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!)

….

**Last time on What If?**

'Thank god! I am so glad you're safe James – just stop going off on dangerous missions and scaring me like this!' laughed Lily.

'Well, hopefully soon I will be able to my love' James replied, and kissed the top of her head.

Lily settled back in his arms, enjoying the comfort of having her husband there to protect her.

….

**5 Years on…**

Lily awoke with a start. It was a freezing cold winter's morning, and she had no blankets covering her. She looked over at her husband James, and sure enough he was wrapped up in them, making sure no one could steal them.

Checking the digital clock on her bedside table – it was 7am – Lily decided now was a good a time as any to get up.

'May as well, freezing in this bed.' She grumbled.

Lily put her dressing gown and slippers on, and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. It was empty – thank god, this early on a Sunday peace and quiet was sorely needed!

As Lily made her way around the kitchen, making coffee for herself and some toast, an owl flew to the window.

'Ooh, the Daily Prophet, thank you' she said to the owl – placing a knickle in his pouch. The owl flew off again and Lily sat down to read the paper at the table.

'Aah, look, Dumbledore and Voldemort have been spotted again…walking down Diagon Alley….a likely story. God the Prophet really has gone to pot over the past couple years!' Lily exclaimed, to herself.

She threw the paper on the fire and started to think back over the last 5 years. There had been no sign of Dumbledore and Voldemort since the day they thought they had killed Minerva…they hadn't just disappeared because they decided to leave everyone in peace, they were clearly planning something. As it was now 5 years later – and there was still no sign of either of them - it had to be something terrible they were planning. Well of course it was terrible – it was the two most powerful wizards in the world…

The kitchen door creaked open, snapping Lily out of her thoughts.

'Morning Harry, Morning Ron, Morning Draco! You three are up early aren't you?'

'Morning Auntie Lily, we were hoping, if it's nice, can we go and play on our brooms?' Draco asked.

'Well, not right this minute you can't, and you'll have to wait until your fathers are up so they can come out with you ok. Come and sit down and have some breakfast please.'

The boys went and sat down while Lily made them some juice and toast.

'Mum, I think Catarina is shouting on Dad, should I go and get her?' Harry said to Lily, so matter-of-factly.

'No, that's ok Harry dear, it just means your dad will be up a lot earlier than he thought he would be.'

The boys all sniggered at this. James looked like he was still half asleep when he walked through the kitchen door holding Catarina and James' hands.

'Lily, your twins are hungry.' James said, trying to turn around to go back to bed.

'Well James, why don't you try making them something to eat for once?'

'What? But it's like 8am on a Sunday Lily, I want to sleep!'

'So did I dear, sadly it was too cold as someone had taken all the blankets…Anyway once the boys have finished their breakfast, you are taking them out to play on their brooms.'

'Sounds fun to me boys!' Exclaimed James.

'Yay!' The three boys cried.

The boys ate their breakfast at lightning speed, and then ran upstairs to get ready. James made the twins' breakfast, gave them it (they were old enough to feed themselves now, with Lily watching over them) and ran upstairs to get ready to go out and play on his broom with the kids.

By 10am, all the kids were outside playing a game of quidditch.

'Well, this gives me a chance to get on with some work.' Lily sighed to Molly and Hestia.

'We'll help you Lily, shall we go in the dining room?' Hestia asked.

'Yes, that would be best.' Lily replied.

For the last five years, the teachers had been teaching the children, who weren't old enough to go to Hogwarts, at home. They couldn't send them to a normal primary school, so they were taught at home. It was fun, they learnt all about magic and muggles.

Percy, Charlie, Tonks and Bill were now at Hogwarts, where Minerva was the Headmistress. The school was now somewhere completely different (AN: A different building…they didn't just move the castle…), somewhere that Dumbledore and Voldemort did not know about and would never be able to find.

'Hey Lily, you ok?' Hestia asked, startling Lily a bit, as she had been lost in thought.

'No. No I'm not ok. I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen. The only thing I can think of is Dumbledore and Voldemort. I just have this bad feeling that the peace we have lived in over the last 5 years is about to change, and quite dramatically.'

The other women did not know what to say, the truth was, they had felt exactly the same for some time now. But what was about to happen?

…

Oooh what's going to happen….!

So, I took some other peoples advice and moved the story 5 years on…read it again and realised it was dragging on a bit…hope everyone likes it.

Checked my reviews today….221 in total! Thank you everybody! Most have been good reviews…maybe 5 bad, but that's ok! I don't mind bad reviews!

Again, Happy new year everyone, I WILL update more often 3

ENJOY!


	52. The New Hogwarts

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home?

What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!)

…

**Last Time on What If?**

'Hey Lily, you ok?' Hestia asked, startling Lily a bit, as she had been lost in thought.

'No. No I'm not ok. I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen. The only thing I can think of is Dumbledore and Voldemort. I just have this bad feeling that the peace we have lived in over the last 5 years is about to change, and quite dramatically.'

The other women did not know what to say, the truth was, they had felt exactly the same for some time now. But what was about to happen?

….

**The New Hogwarts**

**(Over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry…)**

'Hey Bill, Bill!' Charlie Weasley shouted as he ran down one of the long corridors in Hogwarts castle.

Bill Weasley turned around when he heard someone shouting his name 'what's up bro?' he asked, grinning at Charlie.

'I made the team Bill! I'm Gryffindor's newest seeker!' Charlie shouted, clearly excited.

'I heard Charlie, congrats little bro!'

The brothers made their way down to the great hall where everyone was getting seated for lunch. There were 4 tables in this great hall; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables for the students and a table at the top of the hall for the teachers, which included; Professor McGonagall the Headmistress, the muggle studies and transfiguration teacher; Professor Lupin the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and head of Gryffindor house; Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff House; Professor Slughorn the potions teacher and Head of Ravenclaw house, Professor Trewlaney the teacher of Divination and last (but most certainly not least) Professor Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and of course gamekeeper and keeper of the keys for Hogwarts.

There was no house for Slytherins; there kind were no longer wanted at the school, and the parents who were thought to have been involved in the dark arts were not invited to send their children to Hogwarts. Sad for these children, as Hogwarts was an amazing place, but no one in the magical community wanted another war.

Every student that crossed Hogwarts' doors was amazed, the castle slightly smaller than the old one; but this did not matter as it was every bit as magical. The teachers treated every student with respect, no house was left out and best of all there was no animosity between houses, as the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs all got along with each other. The only time the houses did not get along was when it came to quidditch and house points; and even then it was friendly competitiveness.

Bill and Charlie made their way into the great hall and sat down to lunch with Percy and Tonks (who is in Gryffindor in my story!)

'Did anybody see the Daily Prophet this morning?' Percy asked the others.

'Afraid not Perce, I slept in and was running late' Charlie replied 'and those two were probably too busy snogging the face off each other!'

Charlie and Percy looked over to where Tonks and Bill were sitting close together, whispering and holding hands.

'Eurgh, it's enough to put you off your food!' Charlie exclaimed.

Bill gave a quick, hard kick to Charlie's shin. 'Shut up'.

Charlie winced, and scowled at Bill.

'So, what was so interesting in the Prophet Perce?' Charlie asked, still scowling at Bill.

'Dumbledore's been sighted again, this time nearer the castle. You don't think he's somehow managed to find out where the schools located do you?'

'Of course not Percy, don't be silly, this place has got the best protection spells on it, and no outsider will ever find it!' Bill said.

'I know, I feel stupid for asking, but you never know. Stranger things have happened – Dumbledore was supposed to be a good guy and he turned out to be rotten to the core.'

'Just try not to worry too much Percy, we are most definitely safe here ok.' Tonks told Percy, soothingly.

'I'll see you guys later; I've got a potions test to study for. Mum won't be happy if she gets word from Slughorn that I'm failing'.

Everyone said bye, and Percy also left, he had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid; they were going into the forest (which, at this new castle, was not forbidden) to see if they could see any Unicorns.

At the end of lunch Tonks headed to potions while Bill headed to the owlery – he was going to send a letter to his parents, voicing his brother's worries. He had muggle studies; once he explained to McGonagall why he was late, she would probably be late, still maybe take a few points from him though.

'Dear Mum and Dad

I hope you are all ok, Hogwarts is great, the most amazing place I've ever seen! I do miss everyone though; please give my love to everyone in the house.

The reason I'm writing is because Percy is reading stories in the Prophet about Dumbledore being spotted, near Hogwarts. Is there no way this can be stopped? The Prophet is obviously lying – I'm worried Perce won't want to stay here if he continues to believe that the castle is in danger!

Any advice much appreciated! See you at Christmas!

Bill xx'


	53. Another one Bites the Dust

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home?

What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!)

….

**Last Time on What If?**

At the end of lunch Tonks headed to potions while Bill headed to the owlery – he was going to send a letter to his parents, voicing his brother's worries. He had muggle studies; once he explained to McGonagall why he was late, she would probably be late, still maybe take a few points from him though.

'Dear Mum and Dad

I hope you are all ok, Hogwarts is great, the most amazing place I've ever seen! I do miss everyone though; please give my love to everyone in the house.

The reason I'm writing is because Percy is reading stories in the Prophet about Dumbledore being spotted, near Hogwarts. Is there no way this can be stopped? The Prophet is obviously lying – I'm worried Perce won't want to stay here if he continues to believe that the castle is in danger!

Any advice much appreciated! See you at Christmas!

Bill xx'

…...

**Another One Bites The Dust**

'And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust'

'For god's sake James, please stop singing that song?' Lily sighed, very frustrated. 'You are never ever getting near my CD player again!'

'I'm sorry, you play me some of that Queeny and I just love it. Their songs are amazing!'

'Queen. The band is called Queen James; you are right, they're amazing, but still please stop singing!'

'Sorry Lily-Flower'. James said. He stopped singing the song, but Lily knew in his head he was humming the whole song.

'Ok, back to the letter from Bill. He's right you know, the prophet has been printing a lot of stories about Dumbledore; do they just have nothing else to print? People can't actually be seeing him can they? Not after 5 years!' Hestia said.

'I think it is just the Prophet. There are so many aurors out there undercover, if Dumbledore or anyone to do with him and Voldemort were about, they would have been alerted by now.'

Hestia went and sat on Sirius' knee; there was that feeling again, the one that something very bad was about to happen.

'Molly, write back to Bill to just keep an eye on Percy. Tell him we in discussions with the Prophet to try and find out if there is any truth behind the articles. Just try to reassure him that everything is fine.' Arthur said. 'James, Sirius, would you mind coming down to the Prophet offices with me, maybe we can get in to see the editor?'

'Of course Arthur, if we can't get in to see the editor we will go to Kingsley and find out if there is anything he can do.'

The wives kissed their husbands goodbye and then went to get the dining room/classroom ready for the younger kid's morning lessons.

'Oooh we are starting a new book today!' Lily squealed.

'Lily, you are more excited than the kids!' Hestia giggled.

'I know, but Charlie and The Chocolate Factory is an amazing book!'

The kids started coming in then; every day the women would take it in turn which mum would teach that day. Today, Lily was going to be reading with Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione (Group 1); Hestia was going to be doing math with Fred, George & Megan (Group 2) and Molly was going to be keeping James Jr., Catalina, Ginny,(Group 3) busy with arts and crafts. In the afternoon they would all change; Lily would read a story to group 3 (The Hungry Caterpillar was proving to be a very big hit with them); Molly would help group 2 do some self-portraits and Hestia would help group 1 with some simple math.

'Ok guys, today we are going to start reading Charlie and the Chocolate Factory; once we have finished this book you will all have to write a short report about it ok?' Lily said to group 1.

'Missy Potter, why do we have to read this book? Reading is boring!' Ron whined.

'Ron, reading isn't boring, and you know if you just give this book a chance I think you might quite like it! It's about a factory where sweeties and chocolate bars are made!'

Ron's eyes lit up at the thought of a chocolate factory and Lily laughed.

'Ok, let's start reading! Draco, why don't you start us off?' Lily asked.

Draco started to read, and soon everyone had read three chapters of the book each.

'Ok guys, we are going to have to stop for lunch now. That went quick right! Ron, are you enjoying the book now?' Lily asked

Ron nodded. 'I can't wait to read some more!' He exclaimed.

'Well I'm afraid that will have to wait until tomorrow now! Ok, why don't you go wash your hands and then go and get yourselves seated at the table for lunch, I'm going to help Molly bring Group 3 through ok?'

Everyone mumbled their 'oks' and went away to get ready for lunch.

'Right munchkins, who wants some lunch?' Molly asked group 3.

'Me, me, me!' They all shouted.

'Well let's go then!'

Everyone left the classroom and soon they were all sitting down to a lunch of pasta and meatballs.

**Meanwhile in The Prophet's Head Office**

'Come on, let's just go and see Kingsley' Sirius complained. 'I'm hungry, bored and we all know after 3 hours of sitting outside the editors office, we have no chance of being seen!'

'Arthur, maybe Sirius is right; they aren't going to see us. We would be better trying to see Kingsley and asking if there is anything he can do. I'm sorry; I know you want to be able to reassure Bill, Charlie & Percy but there is no point in sitting here'.

'Ok, you're both right. Let's go and see Kingsley' Arthur said 'and on the way home we will stop and get you some food Sirius'.

Sirius flashed them both a smile, and apparated away. James and Arthur just shrugged and followed him.

**The Ministry of Magic**

'Kingsley, thank you for seeing us'. Arthur said, once they had been taken into Kingsley's office.

'It is no trouble Arthur, no trouble at all. How can I help?'

'Well, I'm sure you know The Prophet has been reporting stories about sightings of Dumbledore – can you tell us if they're true? We went to the Prophet but they wouldn't see us. I have three sons at Hogwarts and they are very worried about what's going on.'

'Please, sit down gentlemen. I can say that I have not reported or had reported to me any sightings of Dumbledore. However, I have been receiving anonymous letters advising me of a group claiming they are stronger than death eaters – helping the same cause, but stronger. The aurors are currently investigating the letters; in fact someone has been brought in today for questioning.'

'Who?' James asked. 'And why weren't Sirius and I informed?'

'We didn't want to danger your families any further; you're already in hiding we didn't want you to have to leave the country completely. We have found no evidence that they are searching for you; we are keeping an eye on you from afar. As for who; I can't say but I have just been notified that they have been placed in Azkaban until they are ready to talk.'

'dun dun dun…another ones bites the dust…'

'Seriously James? Really not the time!' Sirius exclaimed.

'I'm sorry! It just keeps popping into my head at random times…'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Come on, we had better get home and let the women know. Thank you Kingsley – may we use your floo?'

'Go ahead'. Kingsley said; waving goodbye as each man stepped into the fire.


	54. Who Is It?

What if Sirius was never sent to Azkaban? What if Harry Potter grew up in a nice loving home?

What if Draco Malfoy was a good guy?... What if James and Lily Potter never died? (ok so it's a lot of what ifs, but this story will answer them all!)

…

**Last Time on What If?**

**The Ministry of Magic**

'Kingsley, thank you for seeing us'. Arthur said, once they had been taken into Kingsley's office.

'It is no trouble Arthur, no trouble at all. How can I help?'

'Well, I'm sure you know The Prophet has been reporting stories about sightings of Dumbledore – can you tell us if they're true? We went to the Prophet but they wouldn't see us. I have three sons at Hogwarts and they are very worried about what's going on.'

'Please, sit down gentlemen. I can say that I have not reported or had reported to me any sightings of Dumbledore. However, I have been receiving anonymous letters advising me of a group claiming they are stronger than death eaters – helping the same cause, but stronger. The aurors are currently investigating the letters; in fact someone has been brought in today for questioning.'

'Who?' James asked. 'And why weren't Sirius and I informed?'

'We didn't want to danger your families any further; you're already in hiding we didn't want you to have to leave the country completely. We have found no evidence that they are searching for you; we are keeping an eye on you from afar. As for who; I can't say but I have just been notified that they have been placed in Azkaban until they are ready to talk.'

'dun dun dun…another ones bites the dust…'

'Seriously James? Really not the time!' Sirius exclaimed.

'I'm sorry! It just keeps popping into my head at random times…'

Sirius rolled his eyes. 'Come on, we had better get home and let the women know. Thank you Kingsley – may we use your floo?'

'Go ahead'. Kingsley said; waving goodbye as each man stepped into the fire.

…

**Who is it?**

When the men got back to the house, the children were just sitting down to their afternoon classes. The men sat down and had some pasta and meatballs. While they ate, they also discussed what Kingsley had told them.

'I wonder who it is' Sirius thought out loud 'is it ex-death eaters trying to gain more power?'

'I doubt it; the death eaters were only powerful because of Voldemort I can't think of any of them that would be more powerful than him, even a group of them couldn't be more powerful' James answered.

'Do we tell our wives about this?' Arthur asked. 'I don't really want to scare them, when we don't have much information to give them. You know they are going to want all the information, even if we don't have it.'

'I think we should, we don't want to keep it from them then have something bad happen. They would be more upset if they thought we had information that we didn't share. Why don't we ask Kingsley if we can have an order meeting? Not to scare anyone, but to make everyone aware that we should be careful now.'

'Good idea James, I'll go and send Kingsley an owl just now and see what he says' Arthur said, leaving the table to go and write the note.

Within an hour Kingsley had sent an owl back advising that this was a good idea and he had sent messages to the other members of the Order, asking them to be at the house at 8pm.

When the kids' lessons were done for the day and they were eating their tea (fajitas – Lily cooked, and this was one of her favourites) the men let their wives know that there was going to be an Order meeting.

The women were all panicked when their husbands told them what was happening, but they promised they would be fine. After tea they took all the kids upstairs to start getting them bathed and ready for bed. Because there were so many people in the house, bathrooms had been added to each of the rooms. The older kids could bathe themselves, Megan had an ensuite bathroom in her room as did the twins, the other kids used the bathrooms that were attached to their parents' rooms and they were bathed by their mums before being put to bed. Megan, Fred & George didn't have to go to bed but they were asked to stay in their rooms while the meeting was going on. Molly warned Fred & George if she found them outside their room at all, she would not responsible for her actions. Fred & George were still scared and would definitely listen to her.

The women were back downstairs by half past 7 and started to get cups ready for making tea and coffee when everyone arrived. Molly also had a cake in the fridge which she sliced up and put on the table.

By 8pm the whole Order was seated in the kitchen for their meeting. Kingsley started by asking everyone not to panic.

'I had been informed, by anonymous letter, that were was a secret group forming. This group claimed to be more powerful than Voldemort and his followers. After some investigation, we managed to find some of this group – who are calling themselves "The Dark Watch" – and they are currently being questioned with veritaserum.'

'Who is it Kingsley? Is it ex-death eaters?' Lily asked.

'Until the questioning is complete I cannot disclose any information – I am trying to keep the investigation as secret as possible – I do not want this going to the papers. If the papers were to run anything on the investigation we are carrying out, it may alert other members of the group and we might not ever find anything out. I can confirm that we have not picked up any ex-death eaters – however if there are more of the group, I don't know who they are'.

Everyone nodded, they knew what Kingsley was saying but it was just hard to not know who was doing this. By 10pm all of the order, except Remus, had left. Remus decided to stay over so he could see all the kids as he had not seen them for a long time.

Before bed, they all had a glass of firewhisky and discussed the Order meeting; they were all in agreement that they were scared another war was about to break out.


End file.
